Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Lonely War
by King Spike Rules
Summary: Set in an AU where Joseph had another child back in Austria and he grew up in the mid west of America. John Jonas was a normal kid until he learned who his father is and slowly gets caught up in a private war during the Vietnam War. Can he stop it from getting worse as he unlocks his Stand's power: Lonesome Dove. Rated t for now. App inside.
1. The Lost Jostar

**Hello, King Spike Rules here, back with a new computer and a new story I have been thinking about for nearly a year since I have become a huge Jojo's Bizarre Adventure since I left earlier last year. It is set in the original time line with a little different starting with the 1960's. It's set on an off branch of the Jostar family with Stands. If you want to make an oc, you can and join me with the App at the bottom.**

Chapter 1: The Lost Jostar.

The sun was high over the city of Chicago as a young man walked down the sidewalk in a upscale neighborhood, he was tall and well built with a broad body as he was dressed in a long black coat with a brown shirt under it and dress pants as he walked on through the houses. His hair long to the shoulders with matching side burns and blue eyes as he walked along with his hands placed in his pocket. He soon came to a house as he stopped and turned to look at the large house as he let out a long sigh as he entered.

"I'm home." he called out as he placed his bag on the floor and his coat in his closet when he heard foots steps coming in from the kitchen.

"John, what have you been up too?" a voice called out to him as a young woman walked out to the room, she had wavey blond hair and blue eyes as she was dressed in a long skirt with a poke a dot design on it ass he had her arms crossed.

"Nothing mom, why?" John said as he looked at her with an annoyed look on her face, she was always riding his back since he was young and not the he was turning 18, nearing the end of high school. He planned on just leaving her in this big house all bye herself. A house she didn't own, it was his grandfather who let them stay there went free.

"I got a call from your school on you and that you started a fight in class." she said as he looked at her, their eyes meeting as he let out a sigh and turned to the staircase that lead to the second floor with her shouting behind him, "Hey, get back here young man." He ignored her and slammed the door to his room shut, laying on the bed as he stared up to the ceiling as the ceiling. He sighed as he continued to look up at it for a few minutes when there was a frantic knock to the door. "John, we need to talk." his mother voice called out to him from the other side of the door.

"Mom, I didn't start that fight." he said as he never took his eyes from the ceiling and he hoped she would have just left after he told her that.

"John, you've been drafted." she said as his heart sanked and soon opened the door, seeing the letter in her hand as he gulped and took it from he, reading it as he let each of the words sink into him. He soon was on the floor by the door, sitting in the door way as his mother looked down at him while he stared off into space on what he had just learned that he would have to go through.

* * *

The next day on his way to school, John couldn't help but imagine what he would have to go through with training as his date to the report was only a few days and he didn't have time to adjust to what was going in his head. As he walked along the way with his mind in a haze, he didn't notice a small car watching him from afar as two figures where looking at him from it.

"That's him, Jonathan Jonas." one of the men said as the other looked through a folder in his hand, pulling out a picture of a young John with his mother as he began to read it. Soon, they slowly pulled forward and followed him to his high school as they checked their folder again. ""

"Yup, and I think we might have a break here." the one in the passenger seat said as he took out binoculars and looked at him, seeing a piece of paper in his hand as the guy smiled as he new what that paper meant. "We should test him to see if he has one of them." They then pulled away from the school as John took notice of them out of the corner of his eye. In home room, John was sitting at his desk with a book in his hands as he was reading it while other students began to talk rumors they had heard about him.

"I heard he got drafted to the army." one male student said as he and to female students took passing glances at him with smug looks on their faces.

"Serves him right for what he did to Mitch yesterday." she responded as John turned his focus from his book and looked at them as he was not sure how he really felt when he heard about his drafting to the army, but the thought of getting out of his school and away from these people made him have a smile on the inside as he returned his focus back in his book.

* * *

The school bell rang and main of the students ran off as John put his bag over his shoulder, heading him as the car slowly began to follow him. He turned his eyes and saw a refection of the car in a window. John's eyes widen as he turned down a street he normally wouldn't head. Seeing the car follow him, he began to speed up and run as the car picked up a pace as he spun around. Throwing his backpack at the car front window as he continued to run with the car following behind him.

"He knows about us following him." the driver said as they sped up and was hot on John's heels, who turned down an alley, not knowing it was a dead end as John looked up at the five story wall in front of him and saw the head lights behind him as he turned to look at the car.

"Well, looks like you win this huh?" John said as he watched the car slowly began to open and saw two men step out of the car, he was shocked to see their shirts had an emblem he new. "The Speedwagen Foundation?" John said as he looked at them as they walked towards him.

"Yes, and we have been looking the last 18 years for you, John Jonas." one of the guys said as John was even more confused and worried as he put his back to the wall, making them realize what was running though his head."Oh, sorry." he said as he stepped back and they both stood in front of him.

"We were sent here to tell you something important." the other said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a folder as John looked at them both with a confusing look on his face as he did.

"What is so important that you two had to make it look like a crime?" he asked them as he looked at the folder in the mans hand as they looked at each other for a few moments as they minds were racing as to what they should tell him. Taking a deep breath, one with the folder stepped forward and handed it to him as John took it, looking at them confused as he opened it up and read it, his eyes widening as he read the name out loud, "J-Joseph Jostar i-i-i-is my dad?"

* * *

John sat in a chair near a molt shop as they had ordered him a soda and he was looking over the folder that was placed in front of him as he took a deep breath as he looked at them.

"A-are you sure this isn't some kind of mistake or something?" he asked them as he sipped his drink and looked over the folder, filled with info about him and his mother as he couldn't believe that they had gotten all this about them and felt a little uneasy about it.

"No, we are sure with all the info we have collected on this, and." the man turned one of the pieces of papers and john gasped as he a star birth mark on the back shoulder of Joseph. John subconsciously reached to his own shoulder and covered it as he was left dumb struck. "As you can see, all Jostar's have that birthmark of a star on their shoulder and we are here to ask for your help." the man said as John was pulled away from the folder and to them with a look of confution on his face .

"Help, what kind of help?" he asked them confused as they looked at him before looking at each other and then back to him with smiles on their faces.

"Come now, you must have unlocked your Harmon with Joseph as your father." one of the guys said as John looked at them as if they were talking about nonsense.

"H-armon?" he asked them as they looked concerned as they turned to look back at him as one reached into his pocket, pulling out a bottle of Coke and offering it to him.

"Take this and focused your energy through it." he said as John looked at him and slowly began to do what he asked him to do, focusing all of his energy. They all watched for a few moments before it didn't do anything as the guys let out a long sigh from him not having harmon. "I guess he didn't get it from Joseph natural Harmon power." The guys then turned around and began to head towards their car as John watched them leave as a figure shadow appeared slightly behind him before vanishing from view.

* * *

As the two guys left him there, John was left in shock as another person was watching him from across the street. A large pompadour cast a large shadow as they light a cigarette and took a deep draw as he then blew smoke out of his mouth.

"He might be useful even without Harmon." they said as he took another draw and watched John walk away as he chuckled, "But he might need help." As he chuckled and watched him leave, a shadow figure appeared behind him as he continued to watch him leave.

TBC.

* * *

**Hey, that is the end of the first chapter and please leave a review since I am rusty at this since nearly losing a year of it, The app is below and please fill it out if you want to add one.**

* * *

**Name:**

**Age**

**Skin Color:**

**Eye color:**

**Hair color and style:**

**Height:**

**Weight:**

**History:**

**Personality:**

**Clothes:**

**Ally or enemy?:**

**Stand name:**

**Type of Stand:**

**Stand power:**

**Stand Stats:**

**Harmon user?:**

**Anything I missed.**

**Thanks to anyone who uses the app.**


	2. The Power of Loneliness Part 1

**Hello, King Spike Rules and here is the next chapter to Lonely with the reveal of of Lonesome Dove as John has to fight his first Stand fight with no knowledge of how to do so. Should be fun. Please enjoy.**

Chapter 2 : The Power of Loneliness part 1

The sky was blue and the sun high over the house of the Jonas family, a family that had two members. John Jonas, a young man in a life changing dilemma as he had been drafted into the US army for the new war in Vietnam and his mother who was also having trouble beleiving he had been too. They sat at the table for breakfast as she looked at him playing with his eggs.

"J-John honey?" she asked as he looked up from his plate to her as she looked back at him, giving him a smile to try to calm his nerves as she continued, "I-it will be okay. We can figure this out together."

"Yeah, I don't think so mom." John said as he pushed himself from the table and took his plate to the sink, placing his half eaten food in it as she watched him with a concern look on her face.

"W-well, then. Why not invite your friends for a farewell party?" she asked him, giving her son a kind smile on her face as she tried to him through this. he stopped as he thought of what she had just told him, thinking deeply as his mind was not only sent on his drafting, but his meeting of those two men from the Speedwagen foundation as they had confused him over his father. He turned to look at her, opening his mouth to ask her about his father. Yet, when he saw her eyes were near the verge of tears he claimed up.

"That sounds great mom." he said as he gave her a smile back to make her feel better and seeing her wipe a tear away from her eyes made him feel better too too, yet this scene was being watched from two figures standing near by, both of them were in the shadow. Yet a large pomparedore and spiky hair could be told from their silhouettes as one was smoking a cigarette.

"Are you sure he could join us?" the spiky haired on asked as the smoker took a long drag of his cigarette and puffed out a lot of some from it.

"Yep, he a bulb and will soon have a full one." he said as they watched the Jonas hug and John walk out of the kitchen as he smirked wide before saying, "And I know the perfect way to get it out."

* * *

The school bell rang as the students headed off home or to hang out with their friends as John put his stuff in his bag, watching his classmates pack up and he let out a long sigh throwing his bag over his shoulder heading on his way home.

"Friends, what friends?" he asked out loud as he walked along the way home, wary of any car the drives by as he was not ready for more talk from those guys about his past. John turned a corner and he eyes fell on guy leaning against a wall with a cigarette. The guy was built with muscles that could be seen as he stood a few inches taller then John with pale skin, dressed in a black leather jacket with a t-shirt under it and jeans and boots as the most noticeable thing about him were his sunglasses. Thick to hide his eyes and his hair, a large pompadour pointing out as John couldn't tell what he was doing. John looked at him, stopped in his tracks as the guy took more drags of his cigarette, seemingly not even paying John no mind. John took a deep breath and began to walk, passing hin as the guy watched him walk a few fet before following him. John felt this, turning to look at him annoyed as he asked, "You need something?"

Yeah, I do." he said as he looked at him and pulled his sun glasses down, yet not enough to see his eyes as he continued, "I need info on what those two Speedwagen fellas talked to you about." John's eyes widen as he looked at him as he pushed his sunglasses back up standing there as John took a deep breath while taking in what this guy was asking.

"Sorry, that really isn't any of your business." John said taking his stand as the guy looked at him with his hands in his pockets as John continued, "If that is all you have for me, then I will get going." John turned to leave and took a few steps until he stopped in his tacks, turning back and his eyes widen seeing a figure appear behind the guy as John was left stunned. "W-what the hell was that thing?" The guy smiled as he looked right at the shocked John.

"Proof this meeting was positive." he said as he stepped next to wall and came out view as John ran towards where he was.

"Hey, we're not done..." John was cut off as he turned the small corner and was met with no living soul as John finished, "here." He looked around and was left confused as he remained in place as he had no idea what had just happened.

* * *

All the way home and for the rest of the day, John was left confused and wary as he his mind continued to talk to him about how that guy suddenly disappeared. After spending dinner and the rest of his day in deep thought, John forced himself to sleep so he can awaken with a bettr mind set to figure things out.

"John, time to get up." his mother's voice called out through the darkness and John woke up, stretching his arms out as he got ready for the day, drushing his hair to need as he began to head down the stair when his mom called out again, "Could you get the milk from the milkman?"

"Right, sure thing mom." John said as he stopped by the front door and opened it, his eyes widening when he saw the guy from yesterday with the milk bottles in his hand.

"Morning sunshine." the guy said as John suddenly found himself slamming the door as fast as he could.

"John, what was tha..." she mother called out when she suddenly stopped and then a scream came from the kitchen. John quickly ran to the kitchen when he saw the guy in there opposite side of the kitchen as John gritted his teeth as the guy stood their with the milk still in his hands.

"Sorry for intruding on your morning together." the guy said, placing the milk on the counter next to him and then looked right at John as he said, "I just wanted to meet you outside for a little talk, or we could just talk here."

"P-please, just leave" Ms. Jonas asked him as the guy looked at her and gave her a glare, startling her and making her freeze up as John stepped in front of his mother.

"Fine, just leave now and I will join you." he said as the guy chuckled as the wall behind him suddenly opened and he jumped out, causing the wall to close up again as they were left shocked.

"W-what was that?" she asked confused as John helped his mother sitting at the table and looked at her concern as he got mad.

"Don't worry mom, I will go and take care of this." he said as he turned and walked out, leaving her to watch her son leave the house. John ran around to the back of the house as the guy was combing his hair looking at him.

"John Jonas, a unique name if you ask me." the guy said, pulling the comb through his hair as he continued, "I'm shocked no one calls you Jojo in school or home."

"Oh yeah, what do you have that makes your name better?" he asked him as the guy stopped his combing and slipped it into his pocket as he smirked at him.

"That's fair, mine is Franky Days." Franky said smirking as John looked at him and took a few more steps closer as the two of them stared each other down.

"So, what do you want talk about?" John asked as Franky put a cigarette in his mouth and lit it as he looked at him.

"First, aren't you wondering how I got into your house without breaking a window or how I went through that wall?" Franky asked him as he took a drag of his cigarette and blew the smoke as John looked at him confused. "Well, it was my power to walk through things." he explained as he walked towards a large tree near him and suddenly walked through it, and then appaeared on the other side as John's eyes widen.

"W-what the hell?" John said as Franky turned to look at him as he took another drag of his cigarette and blew the smoke again as he smirked at him.

"Yep, and I think you have a power too." he said as he slowly walked towards John, who gasped and took a step back when he suddenly felt a punch on his chest. "But you need help releasing it." he said as John flew a few feet before landing on the ground hard as he ground out loud. John pushed himself up on his elbows and watched as Franky walked towards him, but then suddenly, his chest felt weird.

"W-what the hell?" John said as he saw a small door on his chest with a knob on it and he gently touched it, feeling his skin was normal.

"That's the power of my Stand, Graceful Door." Franky said as John's arms where suddenly pulled away from him and pinned over his head, leaving him struggling as his legs were suddenly pinned too. Franky arrived and sat on his stomach, forcing air out of his lungs as Franky took a deep drag of his cigarette."Let's see what we have here." he said as he took hold of the little knob and pulled it, causing it to open and for John's heart to be visible to him as John's eyes widen in horror as his heart began to beat faster. "Oh, some one is scared. Let's see what will happen if I touch it." he said as he took his pointer finger and slowly aimed it to the moving organ as John was freaking out. Franky smirked as he inched closer and closer to the heart when he suddenly gasped. Jumping away, freeing John who sat up and quickly shut the door breathing hard as he looked at Franky.

"W-what's wrong with you?" he asked he suddenly saw a figure appear behind Franky. The figure was manly green with white armor on it's chest and arms with knob like things on it's knuckles with red eyes.

"I see you've awaken your Stand." Franky said smirking as John looked confused until he turned his head and saw it standing next to him. I was tall and slightly skinny with light muscle build with a white body with yellow armor around it, Feathers appear around it and it's form looks more like a birl in a way. But the most noticable thing was a large hole in its palm, with smaller holes in it finger, thumb, and up it's arm. John was startled by it until it offered its hand to him. He took it and was pulled up to his feet as he looked from it and looked daggers at the smirking Franky.

"Well, you got what you wanted. But let's see what you can do against him." John said as he placed his left hand on his hip and pointed to Franky as he said, "Let's do this."

TBC.

* * *

**That is it for this chapter and I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review and tell me what you think. The first Stand battle will be in the next chapter. Oh, and I still need more OC's for the crew.**


	3. The Power of Loneliness Part 2

**Hello, King Spike Rules here and this will be the first Stand battle in the fic with the yet named Stand of John Jonas vs. Franky's Graceful Door. I hope you enjoyed and I have two more spots for the group of heroes left if you want to make an oc.**

Chapter 3: The Power of Loneliness Part 2.

John stood in his yard, his newly formed Stand next to him staring down Franky, who was smirking, and his own Stand Graceful Door. The two looked at each other as Franky took in his opponent's stand form and began to chuckle slightly.

"Well, your Stand is as unique as your name huh, Jojo." Franky said as John gritted his teeth as he looked at him and clinched his fist tightly.

"Oh, shut up and let's fight." John said as his Stand lurched forward and then threw his hand out like a palm thrust. Franky saw this and readied himself as the Stand finished it's attack, and they both watched as a small air bubble appeared from his Stand's palm. They both looked at the bubble as it slowly floated around before Franky burst into laughrter.

"Ha, what a useless Stand you have." Franky said as John got nervous as Graceful Door launched itself towards him and John's Stand crossed it's arms to protect it from the attack. Door punched it's arm and sent it a few feet as John felt pain in his arm. Looking down, his eyes widen as he saw a door on his right arm where his Stand got punched. "Oh, and any damage to your Stand is transmitted to you." Franky explained as John put his hand over the door in his arm and slowly took a few steps back as Franky smirked.

"So, I have a Stand who can't hurt you and I get hurt when it is hit?" John asked as Franky nodded and John hung his head, feeling defeated at this moment but stood tall as he looked at Franky in the eye, "So what. I'll still beat you." John said as he charged at Franky with his own fist clinched tightly.

"Oh, please." Franky said as Graceful Door launched a few more punches, hitting John in his legs and turned it into many doors as John fell to his knee, shocked at ho he couldn't feel his legs anymore and looked up at Franky who was smirking at him. "The more Graceful Door hits you, the more doors on you it makes and if a whole limb is covered in doors, it becomes useless." Franky explained as John was left in shock as he was kicked by Graceful Door and flew a few feet before landing hard on the ground. "I have to say, this was a disappointment." he said, slowly walking towards John as John pushed himself up on his elbows, sweating as he was stuck in this position moment earlier and he tried to move out of the way from his attacker, who mocks him, "I was told you could have on that could help us, but here you are with useless legs and a weak as hell Stand." John rolledonto his side and crawled away with just his arms as Franky put his foot on his back to stop him from fleeing. John winced as he slowly opened his eyes and he saw the bubble that was made by his Stand, seeing it float around before touching the ground and a loud pop could be heard. John was stunned as the grass was floating in the air from the popping sound. Suddenly, his Stand appeared and launched a few attacks to make Franky leap away from John.

"Honestly, I don't care what you think about me or my Stand." John said as he winced and forced himself to his feet, wobbly legs as John turned to look at him as Franky looked at him confused as to why he would summon his Stand back as John had his Stand in front of him.

"Oh, are you going to defeat me with your bubble attack?" he asked him smirking as Graceful Door stood in front of him with it's fists clinched tightly ready for John's attack.

"Yep, now take it." John said as his Stand launched forward and pulled it's arms back.

"LoLoLoLoLoLoLoLoLoLo!" his stand yelled out loud as it through it's palms forward several times and bubbles appeared all over the area, surrounding Franky, who looked at the bubbles confused as too what he was thinking.

'Why the hell is he doing this?' Franky asked himself in his head as he watched his attack for a few moments before stopping and he could see several of the bubbles moving through the air, looking at them with a confused look on his face as one floated towards him. Annoyed at seeing them, Graceful Door smacked one of them away and popped it. This made a sharp pain run through his hand and he held it tightly. "Shit, that hurt like hell." he yelled as he looked from his hand to the bubbles and his eyes widen as he realized he was surrounded by the attack.

"How do you like my air mind field?" John asked him, still weak in his knees thanks to his leg and posing as Franky looked at him smirking wide.

"You think I can't get out of this?" he asked him as Graceful Door turned and punched the tree behind him. A large door appeared and Franky slipped into it as it close behind him, vanishing.

"Crap." John thought as he looked around as he thought he was going to be attacked from , a door appeared under him and he fell half way through it when it was closed around him. John was stunned as he struggle to try and free as Frank opened another door a few feet away, hopping out as he had lit another cigarette in his hand and taking a long drag as he turned to look at him.

"You need to think more before using your stands powers." he said smirking as John looked at him with his legs still stuck in the make shift hole as Franky began to walk towards him with Graceful Door next to him as he took another drag, blowing it into John's face as he added, "Now, should we see what you looks like again." Suddenly, John smirked as Franky was confused as he stopped just feet from him.

"I already had you beat." John said as Franky looked down and his eyes widen as a buddle was touching his ankle. It popped and forced Franky to fall on his back, holding his legs in pain as the door holding John opened, allowing him to climb out with his one good leg. John stood straight up and looked down at him as Franky turned to look at him while still holding his leg.

"I'm not sure how you got that move past me, but that was your only lucky move your getting in punk." Franky said as Graceful Door launched toward him as John's Stand stood in front of him as John placed his hand on his belt and his other hand to slick his hair back as he seamed unphased by Franky's attack.

"I already run this fight." John said as his Stand pulled his arm back and then thrusts it forward, forming a bubble a few inches from Graceful Door's face.

"Oh, cra..." Franky said when the bubble hit Graceful Door's face and he was launched back a few feet, landing hard on his back as he slowly tried to get up, looking at John still posing and gave him a small smile before passing out on the yard. The secend he passed out, the doors on John's leg vanished and so he could stand on it. John slowly walked towards him and looked down at the out cold Franky.

"I really should call the police, but I think I need more answers from you before I do." John said as he walked away from Franky and headed to the shed.

* * *

Franky slowly woke up and lifted his head, feeling a stinging pain in it as he looked around, seeing he was in a tool shed. As Franky began to struggle to get free, the door to the shed opened and he turned to look as John walked into view.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" Franky yelled out loud as he struggled to get free from the rope wrapped around his body, pinning his arms to his body as John sat in a chair as he barked out more, "This is kidnapping and I will..."

"Shut your mouth." John yelled out loud as he pointed towards Franky and glared at him, shutting Franky up in an instant and made him gulp as John continued, "You broke into my house, scared my mother, and threaten her life. You better give me answers I want for my questions or else it's jail for you." There was a moment of silence as Franky hung his head and John looked at him as Franky remained still for a few more moments before looking up at him with a green face. Freaking John out as Franky turned and threw up in wheel barrel that was next to him as John was left speachless while he waited for him to finish his puking moments.

"My God, I-I can't believe I saw your hear." John said as he pulled away and sat back against the wall as John was left even more confused as John asked, "C-can I have some ginger ale?" John was left even more confused as he looked at his enemy with a sick look and let out a long sigh. A little bit later, Franky was sipping ginger ale from a can and a straw as John was holding it. "Thanks a lot for the drink." Franky said as he finished it and John put the can down.

"Alright, now can you give me a few answers?" John asked him as Franky looked at him and just chuckled a little, annoying John as he looked at Franky.

"You want answers, then you need to talk to the boss." he said as he stood up, rubbing his wrists as the rope fell to the ground and John was left in shock as Franky looked at him saying, "What? My Stand makes doors out of anything and I feared myself when I felt better." He then headed towards the door before tossing a business card to John as he added, "He wants to talk to you and if you want answers, come to our place tomorrow." With that said, Franky left the shed and John was left in shock as he look at the card in his hand.

"Grimm's Studio?" John read out loud as he looked up from the card and was left even more confused to what had just happen these last few days.

* * *

Franky walked down the street and held his stomach, still feeling un easy over what he had done moments ago and he saw a figure reading a book in the shadows.

"Think he will join us?" they asked him as he stopped by them and looked as he held his stomach.

"Not sure, but he is a tough guy and could be an asset in our job."Franky said as he slowly walked down the street, ignoring the pain he had in his face and leg as the figure stopped reading, following Franky as they left together towards a van.

TBC.

* * *

**That is it for this chapter and I hope you enjoyed the first battle of the fic, with even better ones on the way along with more Stands. And for the record, his Stand's power is not an explosion like Stray Cat/Killer Queen combo. This one is similar, but different as his powers will be explained later.**


	4. Grimm's Gang Part 1

**Hello, King Spike Rules here and here is the next chapter to Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Lonely War. Here we meet the group that John joins and get info on what is going on with why they need John for..**

Chapter 4: Grimm's Gang Part 1.

The sun was barely up on Saturday morning as John was slowly stepped out of the house, careful not to wake his mom up as he left her a note and walked towards the from gate to their yard. He turned and headed down the street until he came into view of a white van with Franky in the drivers seat, smoking one of his cigarattes.

"Oh, so you want to talk to the boss?" Franky asked John, who looked at the man he fought the day before and saw his face was a little bruise as he let out a sigh.

"I guess so." John said as he walked around and climbed into the passenger seat, Franky driving off as they remained in silence as they drove on for a few moments as John looked at Franky, who was driving with one hand and a cigarette in the other as he turned to look at John for asecend as john said, "Look, I'm so..."

"Relax, water under the bridge." Franky said before puffing a few smoke wings and smiling at John, making John feel a little easy as they faced the road and headed down it. But neither of them noticed a figure watching them drive by on a roof with a smile on his face.

"These two might be what we need." he said smiling as he watched the two drive on and picked up a ham radio he had next to him, starting a chat with it as he began to explain what to do.

* * *

After driving across the city, John and Franky pulled into a building near the docks of Lake Michigan. John stepped out of the car and slammed the door, looking around wary as this seamed as a place Al Capone would have been at in his hay day.

"Hey!" Franky yelled out to pull John away from his mind and he turned to look at him as Franky continued, "Quit dragging your feet and follow me to the base." Franky then turned and walked through a few of the alley ways of the building with John following close in behind him as he grew even more wary the further they went into the docks. Soon, they stopped by a run down building and Franky face him with a serious look on his face. "Listen, you need to keep this place a secret and can't tell anyone you ever came here"

"Sure, I want some answers and this could be the only place I can get them." John said as Franky looked at him for a few moments before turning around.

"Okay, welcome to the Rabbit Hole." Franky said as the door up and John walked in, shocked to see the building was well furnished with a couch and pair of chairs around a t.v., and a kitchen along with an upstairs to what looked like a solo office.

"Hey Frank, is that him?" a voice called out as John's attention turned to look towards the kitchen where a guy was sitting at the table in it strumming a guitar . He had long green hair while dressed in a white dress shirt, bright red slacks, and sandals with a dark complexion as he hummed whith his eyes closed strumming along.

"Yep, this is him." Franky said as he shut the door and lead John towards the kitchen, where they came face to face with the guy as he opened his eyes. Revealing clear blue eyes as Franky continued, "John Jonas, meet Doc McQueen."

"Hey, nice to meet you." Doc said as he put his hand out and John took it, shaking it as they smiled while Franky smiled too with his arms crossed when they suddenly heard gun fire. John ducked down and looked around as there were more shots fired as the other two seemed more annoyed then anything as Doc sighed, "He's practicing again."

"Relax John." Franky said as he helped him to his feet and walked whim to another door to the building, opening it to reveal another guy dressed in a long blue and white flannel shirt, blue jeans, cowboy boots, and a hat as there was a holster on both of his his hips with a pale complexion. He was spinning two Colt Revolvers in both of his hands and then fired three more shots, hitting three cans lined up in a row. The guy stopped and turned to look as he saw them standing there.

"Oh, hey Franky." the guy said in a southern drawl and smiled as he took off his hat, giving them view of his grew cut brown hair and yellow eyes as he looked at John asking,"Is that the green horn?"

"Yep, and he's about to see the boss Keith." he answered him as Franky turned around and lead John out as he said, "His name is John and take it easy on the practice until he's use to it"

"Sure thing partner." Keith said tipping hit hat as Franky sighed while walking John out of the room.

"What's his deal?" John asked him as Franky looked at him and just shock his head as he walked off with John walking behind him.

"Keith Blake, he just loves John Wayne and western movies." Franky explained as they walked along and then looked at the stair case that leads to the office as the two of them started to walk up them. They head on until they reached the door and Franky offered him the knob as John took hold of it and turned it to step inside. He saw a nice office with an oak desk with a man sitting at the chair with a book in his hand. He had blonde hair with spikes pointing out of the front with it combed back, light grey hair, and slim build with a tan as he was wearing a light blue button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled up, tan slacks, and white sneakers as he was focused on his reading. "Hey boss." Franky called out as he looked up from his book and looked at him with a smile on his face.

"Oh, I see you brought him?" he said putting a book mark in his book and placing it on the desk as he sat up straight while looking right at John saying, "Please have a seat, Mr. Jonas."

"Just call me John." John said as he sat in the chair and Franky leaned against the wall with his arms crossed as the guy looked at John with his hands in front of him.

"So, I was told you had questions about why Franky attacked you and such?" he said smiling as John looked at him with a serious expression on his face as he looked at him.

"Yes, and I want to know why you had him scare my mother half to death and nearly took my heart out." John yelled out as Franky welched as he held his stomach and covered his mouth.

"Franky, please use the bathroom down stairs." he said as Franky ran out of the door and left the two of them alone as they guy continued, "Please forgive him, he really doesn't have the stomach for those things and he was only following my orders."

"Oh, your the one I want to beat up then." John said as he crossed his arms and glared at him as the guy remained silent, taking a deep breath as he looked at John. The stare he was giving him made John freeze up as he gulped a little as the guy pushed his hair back.

"You need to understand that I am not one to take threats lying down well." he said as John calmed down and his glare at him softened as he continued,"But, I am sorry about threatening her and not going the proper channels to meet you, but I..."

"Hold up." John said as the guy stopped and looked at him with a confused look as John said, "Before we continue this conversation, we need to be equal in knowing each other." The guy looked at him before leaning back in his chair and let out a long sigh before looking right at her.

"That's fair," he said as he sat up and reached out to offer his hand to him as he said, "Kite Grimm, owner and founder of Grimm Studio." John looked at his hand for a few moments before taking it, shaking as they seamed to have buried the hatch. Suddenly, gun fire went off and they turned to look at the door that lead to the main area of the building. "Damn it, Keith and his..." Kite started when the door burst open and Franky rushed in, looking pale and nervous as Kite stood up.

"Kite, we're under attack!" Franky yelled out as Kite's eyes widen as do John's and they looked at each other before following Franky to the main area. There they saw several thorns all over the place and they looked confused as John suddenly relized something.

"Doc's missing." John said as he pointed towards the kitchen and they both looked to see the table covered in thorns, and him missing as Kite held the railing tightly.

"Quick, we need to get to the shooting range." Kite yelled as they all ran down the stairs when suddenly three large vines of thorns launched towards them. "John, use your Stand." Kite yelled as John looked at him for a few seconds before launching his Stand out.

"Go Lonesome Dove." John yelled as his Stand began to thrust it's palms out in front of him and many bubbles as the vine hit them, popping and launching them back from the impact as Franky and John looked at him as he looked at his Stand smiling.

"So, you named it." Kite said smiling as John nodded and then they headed towards the door, finding it covered in vines like the kitchen. Kite showed his frustration as he clinched his fists and teeth as he turned to Franky while saying, "Franky, quick to use your Stand."

"Right, Graceful Door." Franky yelled out as Graceful Door appeared and punched the wall, forming another door and opened it as they walked into the room. They looked around and saw it was empty with Keith's revolvers on the floor. "He wouldn't leave these behind."

"I know, we need to figure out who's attacking us and what they did to our friends." Kite said with a furies look on his face as John stood on his guard as he looked around back in the main area as vines began to attack him again from main area.

"Look out." Franky yelled as Graceful door appeared, pulling both Kite and John in as he closed the door behind them. They watched as they vines hit the wall and left impacts in the wall

"We're trapped in here and we're two men down." Kite said as he looked at Franky and they nod before they looked at John as Kite continued, "John, I think it's time to reveal to you my Stand." Kite then took a deep breath and let out a loud sigh before blue plates began to form around him. John watched in shock as Kite's body becomes covered in a blue, plate armor suit as his eyes were covered in slits as he looked right at John as Kite said, "Now, we can try our counter attack against the enemy."

TBC.

* * *

**That's it for this chapter and I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review and tell me how think it is going, also I'm putting a poll up to decide another story I'll write since I lost the original ideas for my old ones.**


	5. Grimm's Gang Part 2

**Hello, King Spike Rules here and this is the second part to Grimm's Gang. We will learn more about Kite's Stand, and more on who they will have to face in the future. Please enjoy.**

Chapter 5: Grimm's Gang Part 2.

Kite, Franky, and John all stood in the training room of Kite's building, surrounded by rose thorns and missing two of their team made the three member nervous. All of their Stand out and ready to fight while Kite looked around the room, scanning it closely and taking in the whole scene.

"Okay you two, get ready." Kite said taking in deep breathers and scanning the area when he saw vine shoot out towards him. Kite's hand formed into blades and cut the attacking vines, slicing them into pieces. He stopped and began to search around, seemingly waiting for something that left John and Franky confused. Then there was two more vine to shoot towards Kite, who swung his swords around and cut them up. He stood up and scanned the area again before nodding to himself as he said out loud, "I see, so their not here."

"W-wait, who's not here?" Franky asked him confused, taking a step closer to Kite, who turned to look at Franky.

"Don't move." Kite yelled out when suddenly vines shoot out towards Franky.

"Lonesome Dove." John yelled out with his Stand appeared and made many bubbles with it's thrusting hand, making a small wall between Franky and the vines. The vines were knocked back from the impact made they the bubbles popping as Franky looked at John as did Kite. "What? We in this together right now." John said, making Kite nod again and looked around to see if any moreattacks were coming at the moment

"Agreed." Kite said while moving around his spot and looking for any vines attack, when none came, he let out a deep breath and then looked back at them saying, "Our enemy are not in this room or even the building."

"Wait, how is that possible?" Franky asked confused trying to move towards Kite before he put a hand out to stop him. Kite then pointed to the wall and then back to Franky Getting the message, Franky summoned Graceful Door, who punched the wall. Kite looked around one more time before pointing at them both, and then the wall. John and Franky nodded, slowly following him towards the new door and closing it behind them. "H-how did we get away from that Stand with out getting attacked?" Franky said out loud confused as he leaned against a wall.

"CO2." Kite said, leaving them both confused for a few moments until a thought popped into John's mind and Kite nodded, answering him with Franky still in the dark. "This Stand attacks when it senses Carbon Dioxide, which we breath out while breathing." Kite explained and Franky nodded, understanding what that meant. As that was going on, John looked around the warehouses around them and saw nothing out of the ordinary. The trio stood in a small alley way for a few moments so Kite could collect info on their surroundings, turning to the ground, he saw a glint of light in a puddle of water. His eyes widen at seeing this, looking up and searching the area until he saw another glint. "Franky, get us into that build right now!" Kite yelled, pulling Franky out of his mind and used Graceful Door to make a door out of the wall. The three stepped through it and Franky closed the door just as vines hit the wall, making holes and cracks as Franky stepped away from the wall.

"H-how did it follow us through the wall when it couldn't see our breath?" Franky asked looking at Kite, who was clinching his teeth hard and turned to look at him.

"Some one was watching us from a roof and I think told the user we got out of the building." Kite said turned towards the wall and seeing more cracks appear on the wall, showing they didn't have much time until they were under attack. Kite clinched his teeth and fists as the frustration of the scene was getting to him a little.

"Do you know which building?" John asked, pulling the attaint from them as Franky and Kite looked at each other for a few moments before they looked back at him.

"Yeah, I say I do know where they are." Kite answered and watched as John took a deep breath, standing towards the vines as they were nearly through the wall at them.

"Then head there and I will keep them distracted here." John said with Lonesome Dove appearing next to him and turning to look at them with a smile on his face. Kite was shocked at his actions, staring at him for a few moments before turning to Franky.

"That is the best plan we have so far, Franky let's go." he said with Franky nodding, summoning Graceful Door and making a door in the floor. They hopped down into the sewers.

"Man, I wish you had warned me about this." Franky yelled lifting up his now ruined boots and watched Kite jump down to the sewer too, splashing into the water.

"No time to worry about that." Kite said looking up at John, who waved at them as Franky closed the door and they began to run down the sewer line towards where the guy was watching them. With the door closed, John turned to wall, which was about to give way and did his pose with his left hand on his belt while sliding his right hand over his air.

"Let's do this Lonesome Dove." John said just when the wall breaks and Lonesome Dove launched several attacks towards it, making a wall of bubble so John could take a few steps back. The vine were knocked back from the bubbles popping and seemed to retreat for a few seconds before returning to attack him.

* * *

Rats ran from the splashes of Franky and Kite while they ran through the sewers, Kite looking up to see where they were going and looking for what he was aiming to get to.

"I wonder how John is doing." Franky said running along side him as Kite turned to look at him for a few seconds before looking back up to the sewer ceiling.

"I'm sure he can, but we need to hurry to stop the attack." Kite answered returning to looking at the ceiling of the sewer and Franky followed him, concerned for how John was doing on his own.

* * *

Back in the warehouse, John was stuggling as every time Lonesome Dove made bubbles to protect him, they were quickly popped and knocked the vines back only for more to come. As that was going on, John was slowly going out of breath and breathed heavily as sweat began to form on his forehead.

"I-I guess using my Stand so much after just getting it takes a lot of energy." John said panting as more vines attack and then suddenly, one of the vines shot past the bubbles and zoomed past Lonesome Dove's cheek. A cut appears on John's cheek and his eyes widening, covering the cut with his hand and his teeth clinching tightly as Lonesome Dove began to launch more attacks towards the vine in an attempt to protect him. John panted and held his cheek and looked in front of him, seeing the vines attacking more and the bubbles seeming to make smaller impacts saying, "I hope they hurry, I can't last much longer."

* * *

Kite and Franky continued to run on through the sewers, getting closer and closer to who they hope is the Stand user to save their friends. Kite soon stopped in his tracts and looked up as Franky ran a few feet ahead before stopping, sliding a few feet in the filthy water.

"This should be the place we're looking for." Kite said looking at the ceiling and then to Franky, who got what he wanted him to do and so he summoned Graceful Door. He made them a door and they climbed up into the basement of the building. Kite scanned the area for any trips and signed for Franky to check the stairs, which he did and slowly worked his way up the steps until he reached the door. Kite followed close behind him and they looked at each other before Franky nodded, using Graceful Door power as they can step out onto the main floor. Kite scanned the area again as Franky closed the door and they headed to another stair case, running up it them to get to the rafters. Franky again used Graceful Door to open another door for them and Kite climbed up, looking around until he saw a figure sitting on the roof.

"There has been no movement in the building, they seem to be having a sit in and try to hold off the attack." the guy said as he had a radio set and talked over it along with a binocular on the building that John was making his stand. He continued to watch as the vine's attack began to get stronger and more fierce when a blade was pressed against his neck.

"Call off the attack right now." Kite said, pressing the blade against the guys neck hard enough to have blood run down from the point. The guy remained still for a few moments, seemingly in shock at the sudden predicament that he found himself in.

"Sir..." he started over the radio and paused for a moment before continuing, "They caught me and I think they won this battle." Suddenly, the vines stopped as those words left his mouth and he put the radio down, remaining in silence for a few seconds until looking up to the sky. "You think this means anything, you and your group have no idea what you're getting yourselves into by doing this." The guys said, staring into the sky more and Kite carefully pressed the blade harder into his neck, making more blood run from the cut.

"I don't care what you say, where are my teammates?" he asked, a serious look on his face and Franky getting a little worried, feeling his stomach going crazy from the sight of the blood and covered his mouth while Kite continued to ask his questions. "Answer me now!" Kite shouted out loud, causing more blood to run from the cut on the guys neck and the guy sighed.

"There bound in the building behind you." he said and they both quickly turned to look at the building he was talking about and then the guy said, "Poison Rose will end you soon enough." He then bit down hard, popping something and foaming at the mouth when they turned back to him.

"Cyanide. Franky, get back." Kite said and they jumped away from the guy, watching as his now lifeless sets itself into a slumping passion. Kite looked at him for a few minute before turning around and headed to the door Franky made saying, "Franky, grab the stuff he had and let's get the others." Soon, they find Keith and Doc both bound in rose vines in the building the guy said they would be in, and they found a tied John with a cute on his cheek panting when they returned to the building. As the duo talked about what had happened to them and the cleaning of John's cut, Kite looked at the gear Franky was holding and took a deep brreath before saying, "Okay guys, this is important." They all turned to look at him and he continued, "SOme one has picked us as a target and there for, we need to go to war with them. No one can go off on their own and I will figure out who is after us." The four of them looked at him and his three teammates node in agreement, while John was unsure of what he should do and just watched them when Kite looked at him, "Well, what about you?"

"I'm not sure what to do," John said standing up with the Band-Aid on his cheek and looked at them all as they looked back at him. He then looked at Kite and offered him his hand, "but I think we can work against this enemy." Kite smiled and shook his hand, welcoming John into their group.

TBC.

* * *

**Hey, that's it for this chapter and I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. Please leave a review and I could still use a few ocs in here. And so sare, I have one vote for my Yu-Gi_oh!**


	6. Making a Plan

**Hello, King Spike Rules here and this is the next chapter to Lonely War. We get more info and stuff that will lead the story. I do have a few more spots for oc's.**

Chapter 6: Making a Plan.

It was Sunday morning and John was his house, looking at the scar on his cheek he had gotten from the Stand attack the other day and placed his hands on it when he heard the phone ring.

"John, could you get that?" his mother's voice called out to him from the kitchen and pulled his attain away from his scar.

"Sure thing mom." he said as he walked down the stairs and picked it up saying, "Hello?"

"John, I have news on that attack the other day." Kite's voice rang over the line and John to look at the kitchen, making sure his mother was not to close to hear him.

"So, what is that you learned?" John whispered to Kite over the phone.

"I can't tell you over the line, Franky will be over soon to pick you up." Kite said before hanging up and leaving an annoyed John clutching the phone in his hand.

"Jees, why send him?" John asked himself annoyed as he hung up the phone and stood up straight with a sigh.

"Who was that?" his mother asked him, startling him and he turned to look at her to see she was smiling at him with a kind smile on her face.

"Oh, ummm. I-it was a friend asking for me to hang out." John said rubbing the back of his head and hoped she would take that as the reason he had to leave again for the day. John looked at his mother and his eyes widen seeing how excited she looked with what he had just said.

"Oh, that's great honey, have fun." she said hugging him and pushing him to her chest, leaving him shocked as he hugged her back and headed out. He walked down the front walk and saw Franky in the van waiting for him.

"Hey, you okay?" Franky asked him when he saw John, seeing her looked worried and seemed to be feeling sick.

"Yeah, just fine." John said hopping into the passenger seat and leaning against the window, leaving Franky even more confused. He looked at John for a few seconds before starting his car and driving them off towards the hide out

* * *

The van pulled up tot he hide out and the duo walked out, Franky looking around closely to see if anyone was there in the shadows.

"Cost seems clear." he said and then used Graceful Door to make a door for them and then closed the door behind them.

"So, we're using Graceful Door's power to keep people out?" John asked watching the new door sanish and Franky turn towards him.

"I guess, just following Kite's orders." Franky responded walking past him and into the kitchen, digging into the fridge calling out to John, "Want a cola?"

"Sure." John asked looking over, seeing both Doc and Keith sitting on the couch, cleaning their guitar and revolvers respectively.

"Ah, if it isn't are new amigo." Keith said while checking the barrel and then spun the chambers to insure it was all in working order.

"Yeah, I guess." John said looking at them and watch Doc tune his guitar when Franky showed up with his bottle, placing it in John's hand and taking a drink from his. John popped the top of his when they all heard the door to the office open and they looked up to see Kite standing by the door.

"Good, we're all here. Please join me inside." Kite said and turned back to head into the office, leaving the four of them confused to what he needed to talk to them about. So, they all piled into the room with Keith and John sitting in the chair in front of Kite's desk while Doc sat cross legged on the floor, and Franky leaned by the door. In front of them, Kite had a box of stuff dumped onto his desk and was looking at all of them with a serious look on his face when he spoke again, "I have been checking the things that guy had from what little he brought with him."

"And did you learn anything?" John cut him off and looked right at him as the other three looked at him shocked when he continued, "like who he is or who he works fore?"

"Not exactly all that, but I did learn more thanks to the Speedwagon Foundation." Kite said with the door behind them suddenly opening and they all turned to see a young lady walk in. She had long blue wavy hair, golden eyes, and fair skin with glasses on her face. She was wearing a bright red dress that hugged her bust and a white striping going down her left hip of it, dark stockings and matching red heels.

"I see I'm not to late." she said walking into the room, past all of the guys as they stared at her and watched her walked up to Kite's desk with a folder placed under her arm.

"No, you got here just in time Mary-Ann." he said watching her walk up to him and placing his hand in front of him. She walked up to him and placed the folder on the desk, turning to face the guys while Kite opened the folder, reading it closely and then looking at his crew, "It seems who ever that guy was or who he works for, lived in San Diego before tailing us."

"Wait, how do you know that?" John asked looking at him shocked, hearing this and feeling he knew where this was going to go.

"We have info on that his last call he got yesterday was from a California number and the Speedwagon Foundation where nice enough to find the exact city they came from." Kite explained, showing them all the info he got from the folder and they all read it closely before he turned it back to him. "And there seemed to be more calls from this number two more phones in the Chicago Area."

"So, there are two more people in the city after us?" Franky asked and every one turned to look at him before turning back to look at Kite who nodded.

"That seems to be a correct analysis of what we know." Kite said with a sigh and looking down to his desk, papers all over his desk and scanned them all quickly before turning his head to Mary asking, "So, has the Foundation decided on my request."

"Yes, they have and they agreed to found your trip." she said fixing her glasses and the other looking at the other two confused at what they were talking about. Seeing this out of the corner of his eye, Kite turned to tell them before she cut him off, "Under two requirements."

"And those would be?" Kite asked her being taken aback from this statement and turned from his group to look at her.

"The first, is that I accompany you in your trip to insure the up in up on all your actions." Mary said looking down to Kite, who just stared at her in a state of shock from what it seemed she was accusing him of steeling.

"Please run that by me again?" Kite asked with his head down and an aura seeming to come off of him, causing the three of his crew to break into a cold sweat and them all to get up, ready to move if they need too.

"The Foundation needs to insure you are not working with the phone user." she said unfazed from the aura Kite was giving off and they were about to bolt before Kite calmed down from his state.

"Oh, I was making sure you didn't think we we're stealing money." Kite said looking up, giving off his old vibes and his team relaxed. This whole moment left John wary on what could have set Kite off and wonder what would have happened if she had not cleared it up. "Now, the second one is?" he asked looking up at her and she fixed her glasses before looking from him to John, confusing him and the others.

"John Jonas must be apart of the journey." she said staring at John and so did the others as John looked back at them confused at the request she had made.

"Wait, why do I have to go for them to help?" John asked looking back at her with an annoyed look on his face and the other turned to look at her.

"The Speedwagon Foundation was founded to better the world and to help the Jostar Family in their lives." she answered causing John to remember what those two guys had told him earlier in the week and he slumped in his chair, letting all of what he heard from her.

"B-but what about my drafting?" he asked looking at her and she took fixed her glasses before looking at him.

"The Speedwagon Foundation have military contacts and can set you up to pose on it." she explained to him and they turned back to look at him, staring at him and he could feel their thoughts on what they were thinking. Trying to converse him to listen and join them and the preasure was getting to him.

"Enough." Kite said causing the other to stop their staring to John and everyone looked at him, "We can not force him. He's in a basic partnership with us and is not obligated to go anywhere." Kite took a deep breath and leaned back in his chair, waiting for John to make up his mind while John sat there thinking things over in his head.

"Alright, I'll join you." John said as they cheered and got excited while Mary fixed her glasses with Kite smiled, enjoying that their plan to stop who ever attack them was now set in stone. "Alright, every one get home and pack, we will be heading out in the morning on Route 66." Kite said smiling and looked at them while Mary watched them with her glasses still on her face.

* * *

A storm rolled in that night and many continued on what they were doing for the night with two figures in a car by a pay phone, seemingly waiting for some one two ring.

"Are you sure he will be calling here?" one of them asked while the other light a cigarette and took a few drags, puffing smoke circles.

"Yeah, this is the one he..." he was cut off when their heard the phone ring and he hopped out, rushing to the phone and answered it, "Hello, yes sir. Huh. Huh. Understood Major." He hung it up and returned the car, grabbing his cigarette in the ash tray and smoking it.

"What did he say?" the other guy asked and waited for him to answer him, watching him taking a long drag from it and turned to look at him.

"We have to take out those guy Poison Rose failed to kill." he answered dragging more of his cigarette and making smoke circles starting the car, driving off from the location they answered the call from.

TBC.

* * *

**That was it for this chapter and I hope you enjoyed reading it. Please leave a review and tell me what you think, and yes. This is a road trip fic with them battling others on their way to California. And it's a tie between Yu-Gi-Oh! and Kengen Ashura. Vote if you want to see one. Two more chapter before they close.**


	7. On the Road Part 1

**Hello, King Spike Rules here and here is the next chapter to Lonely Wars. Kite's Crew start their journey to California to find out who wanted them taken out and why they were targeted, but they are not alone.**

Chapter 7: On The Road part one.

John was in his room finishing packing his bag with his mother watching him from the door, smiling with a tear in her eye as he continued to put his clothes in the bag.

"I hope you enjoy your trip sweetie." she said watching him zip up the bag and turning towards her, walking up to her and placing her hands on his cheeks continuing, "Oh, sweetie. I will miss you on your trip."

"I'll miss you too mom." John said hugging her and she hugged him back for a few moment before pulling away, allowing him to walk down the stairs as she watched him leave. John's hand touched the door and waited for a few moments until he turned to look at her, "I'll call you along the way." Seeing her smile when she heard that, John turned back to the door and headed outside. He walked down the walk way to the van where Franky and Keith were waiting for her.

"Hey John," Keith said when John hopped in and the van started off when he continued, "Your mom is mighty pretty."

"Shut it before Lonesome Dove pops your head." John said in a serious tone and looked at Keith, making him shut up and turned towards the road. This whole thing made Franky chuckle as he continued to drive on in silence

* * *

At the hide out, the three others were waiting for the van to arrive with Kite standing near the door arms crossed and scanning the area for any one who was not meant to be there. While he was doing that, Doc was sitting cross legged on the ground tuning his guitar and humming as Mary Ann was standing with ann annoyed look on her face.

"Now, again." she spoke up turning her gaze to Kite before continuing, "Please explain to me why we are driving down to California when the Speedwagon Foundation offered you a plain?"

"The enemy could find a way up there and almost none of our stands are good in such a tight area." he explain causing her to sigh and turning down the street, huffing at him answering the way he did.

"Relax, a road trip would help us keep our heads clear." Doc added and continued to tune his guitar, gaining a glare from her when they all heard a horn. The van pulled up and the side door opened, John popping his head out and looked at all of them.

"So, I hope everything is set at home?" Kite ask looking at him.

"Yep, my mom thinks we're heading on a cross country trip before I leave for training." John explained hopping out of the van and looked at all three of them. "What's wrong with her?" John asked seeing Mary was annoy look on her face.

"Nothing really." Kite said watching Keith and Franky join them, the three of them packing all their stuff up on top of the van, and joined Mary and Doc once they were finished. "Alright, we are off. Franky, you will drive with Mary in the passenger seat. Me, John, Doc, and Keith will be in the back watching for any possible attacks from enemies understood?" Kite asked giving them all his plans and they nod in agreement as they all piled into the van, Mary and Franky putting their seat belts on. They then began to drive out of the doc area and headed down the busy streets of Chicago heading to the only straight road to California, Route ^^

* * *

As the van pulled into traffic and getting into the streets, two figures were watching them drive along the way.

"So, those are our targets?" one of them asked smoking a cigarette and looking at them from their car, seeing them pull away from them and headed towards the highway.

"Yeah, I'll take them out instantly with this." the driver said holding up a Tommy gun and smiling wickedly as the passenger looked at him with a concern look on his face.

"If that's the case, then I'll set a trap ahead in case they get past you." he said getting out of the car and the drive heading off down the street with a smile still on his face. "He enjoys this way to much." he said taking a drag of his cigarette and watching him leave while walking down the street in the same way.

* * *

The group had been in the van for a few hours now and where well on their way on Route 66, Franky having his focus on the road and his hands on the wheel, Mary leaning against the window seal bored as she looked out the window to the famr houses and cows they were driving past. In the back, Kite was seated by the back door and peering outside in look for anything troubling. John was sitting opposite side, looking at him and then at Doc, still tuning his guitar and humming happily as he did that.

"So, what do you expect when we arrive at California?" John asked looking from the window to Kite, seeing his eyes were clued to the road and he was watching for anyone that would seem to be heading for them.

"Not sure, we don't have all the info on who sent them or how many allies they have." Kite answered never taking his eyes from the road and John just looked at him, realizing that Kite was still planning it out as they went along and nodded out of respect returning to his window to watch with him. A few more hours went by on the road with everything seemed clear, Mary and Keith had fallen asleep with his hat laid over his eyes. Franky continued to drive, focusing all his effort on the road ahead of them and Doc had began strumming them a tune. John and Kite continued to have their eyes on what was behind them.

"Hmmm, what's this?" Kite said seeing a car speeding fast past the others cars and seemed to be heading for them, "I think we have trouble on the way." Kite and John looked closer, seeding a man with dark skin and blue eyes, cornroll hair, and a scar on his cheek wearing what they can see as a tan over shirt and a blue under shit. They watched him getting closer and then they saw him pull out a Tommy gun. "Shit, Franky speed up." Kite yelled and Franky pushed his foot to the peddle

"Hey, what's the big idea?" Mary asked being startled awake from the sudden increase of speed.

"This is going to be fun." the guy said aiming the gun towards them and began to fire at them, shattering the window in front of him and raining bullets into their van. Franky and Mary ducted under their seats to hid from the bullets that broke through the back sindow, and was hitting the front window. Kite held his head down and peaked out, seeing the guys laughing as he continued to fire at them.

"He'll be out soon and then we can attack him." Kte said ducking back down and waited a few seconds, but he soon noticed something happening to the door. He looked closely and saw that little holes began to form in the doors. Seeing this, Kite realized something and grabbed John to pull themselves away from the door saying, "That's not a normal gun, its a stand." John looked at him with a confused look on his face and then looked back at the door, seeing that the holes began to get larger with sunlight shined through them.

"Ha, take this from Bad Things." the guy yelled taking a few seconds on his stand and fired more bullets towards them, hitting the back door more and making it melt away causing them to panic. Kite watched the bullets form even larger holes, sweating heavly thinking hard on what should he do.

"How about I use my Stand?" Keith asked holding his hat to his head and having one of his revolvers in hand.

"No, we can't risk showing the enemy all of our Stands so soon on our journey." Kite said looking at the doors and new soon they would be gone, leaving them at the mercy to their enemy.

"I got this." Franky said as Graceful Door appeared and began to throw punches towards the onslaught of bullets, hitting many of them and knocking them to the ground.

"Franky, no. Don't do that." Kite yelled out and reached to try to stop him when they all heard Franky yell in pain Mary looked up from her hiding place behind the passenger seat, gaping seeing that Franky's hands were smoking and holes were shown thought out them.

"D-damn it, that was stupid." Franky said wincing and forcing his hands to hold onto the wheel, seating fromt he pain shooting through his body from his action. Kite sees the pain he's in and turned to look at the doors, which were now nearly gone from the amount of holes made by Bad Things.

"Shit, we're pinned down and have no back up plans." Kite said sweating and taking a deeper breath, thinking carefully before opening his eyes. "I'll handle this, Renegades." he said forming his suit stand and placed his hands in front of him, putting his focus in his hands and then his stand moved from the rest of his body to form a large sheet of metal where the was. John was in shock as were the others and watched as the sound of metal hitting the sheet echoed through the back of the van. The sheet seamed to be working and they all breather a sigh of relief from what was going on. Suddenly the can began to steer oddly and saw around, nearly causing Kite's shield to vanish and he truend to look at the front, "Franky, what's going on up there?"

"M-my hands." he said wincing and looked down at his hands, seeing they were shaking and ignoring his brains orders to hold steering wheel, "I-I can't hold the wheel." They all gasped and sweat formed, their minds racing on what to do and none of them could think as Kite was mainly focused on his shield wincing from feeling the bullet's hitting the metal Suddenly, the van stabilized and they all looked at the front where Mary was sitting on his lap.

"I'll focus on driving and you guys focus on that asshole." she said and they nodded, John turning towards the doors where Kite was still protecting them from the attacks of Bad Things.

"Alright, we need to figure out what to do and get this guy off backs before we become road kill." John said out loud putting his back to the wall of the van and taking in a deep breath looking at the front window, riddle with holes and taking another deep breath before seeing something. "Kite, there's a motel in five miles. We need to take care of Franky's hands." John said seeing the sign they passed by and looking at Franky, still doing the peddles of the van and Mary continued on steer.

"I know, but we need to take care of this guy first." Kite said wincing from the bullets hitting the wall and John nodded, getting an idea in his head and then summoned Lonesome Dove next to him.

"Alright Kite, let's do this." John said looking at the wall and taking another deep breath, getting read to fight back.

TBC.

* * *

**That's it for this chapter and I hope you enjoyed reading it. Please leave a review and tell me what you think. One week left for the poll to vote.**


	8. On the Road Part 2

**Hello, King Spike Rules here and here is the continuation of the last chapter with the group under attack by Bad Things, a Stand in the form of a machine gun that had taken out their drive and is destroying their van as they speak.**

Chapter 8: On the Road Pt 2.

The van zoomed down the road with the guy following close behind them, firing nearly the whole time with the back doors almost gone from the onslaught by the acid bullets that had came from Bad Things. Kite continued his shield making in the back of the van, but he could tell his metal was also melting from all the impacts from the attacks.

"Can't keep this much longer." Kite said struggling to keep his focus on the shield and the others could tell he didn't have much time left with the holes slowly starting to grow in the shield. The guy could see this and laughed louder before resume his attack.

"Guys, I think my hand are getting worse." Franky said panting and sweating hard, looking at his hands and watching the holes from his attack getting worse then they were mere moments ago. John looked at Franky and turned back at Kite struggling with his Stand Lonesome Dove next to him.

"Kite, I have an idea." John said getting on one of his knees and looking right at the shield with a serious look on his face saying, "But I need you to remove the shield".

"What?" Kieth yelled out in shock and looked at him with his revolver pointed now at John, "What do you think your planning on doing?"

"Trying to stop the attack." John answered him giving Keith a serious face and Keith gulped, looking at him with a cold sweat appearing as he slowly lowered his gun. Just then, three bullets pierced through the shield and hit Kite in his right arm. He winced and looked at them, watching holes began to melt his flesh away. Kite looked on at his new wounds and looked back to John, seeing he seamed ready to fight and his Stand standing tall next to him.

"I hope you know what your doing." Kite said removing his hands from the shield and reseated it. The bullets rained in again, but Lonesome Dove shoots forward and began to thrust its hands forward when the bullets where about to hit them. To the shock of all four in the back, the bubbles caught the bullets and were letting them float aroudn in the air around them.

"Now, time to return them." John said and Kite smiled figured it out, using his remained suit to make a bat on his left hand.

"Just like Wrigley Field." Kite said pulling his arm back and swinging the bat, knocking the bubbles out of them van popping them and launching the bullets back at the guy. Who's eyes widen in shock and horror as he was hit with an onslaught of his bullets. He yelled out in pain being hit in both arms along with the car being hit too.

"I need to deactivate Bad Things." the guy mumbled wincing from the pain as he felt the bullets melt away his flesh. He released his Stand and the bullets vanishing, stopping any further damage to him or Kite's groupd. Kite saw the holes stop vanish from the bullets.

"That feels better." Kite said holding his arm up and clinching his fist looking at Franky, who seamed to have calmed down from the attack to his hands.

"Don't put your guard down." John said pulling Kite from his joy to seeing Franky not hurting anymore and turned to look, shocked to see Bad things were already back in effect in the guys hand.

"You think you could take me out like that?" he said launching another attack out from Bad Things and shot out one of their back tires, causing them to swerve around and the passengers in the back nearly fall out.

"Guys, I can't keep it like this." Mary said struggling to t-keep them straight and saw that they were three miles from the motel on their left side of the road.

"Let me try something." John said bringing out Lonesome Dove, who came out from the van and threw pam thrusts towards the tire forming a large bubble around it. This seamed to help stabilize them and Mary got the control of the van.

"How'd you know you could do that?" Kite asked him confused at how John had just saved them.

"Just had a thought." John said smiling and then getting a serious look on his face again, turning back to the guy, who had been trying to pop the bubble that was their wheel now and the attacks bounce off. "I made it extra thick to keep it from popping." John said smiling as the guy turned his attention from the wheel and back at them with a furies look on his face.

"You bastards think I'm done here." he asked them annoyed and aimed Bad Things towards them, making Kite and John flinch when he resumed firing at them.

"I have this." Kite said place his hand on the ceiling and it melted into his suit, fixing it self and he stood up with the van still rolling down the road with themselves two miles from the motel. "John, are you ready?" Kite asked him and John stood up, bring out Lonesome Dove again and they stared down at him.

"Oh, you two think you can take me?" he asked them smirking aiming Bad Things at them, firing a lot at them. Lonesome Dove was in front of them and launched it's attacked to stop the bullets in bubble. Kite smiled as he turned his arms into bats and pulled back to hit them back. "Ha, that won't work twice." The guy yelled shooting at the bubbles and making them pop, sending the bullets every were around the van and inside the van. He smirked looking at them and saw that John had taken to shots in his legs, making it hard for him to stand up right and wincing from the pain shooting through his body. Kite had four in his right arm and holding it tightly, panting as he felt them eat away at his skin. Keith and Doc were both okay, seeming to have doudged any attack aimmed for them.

"Kite, let me help you." Keith said with a worried tone looking at his boss and seeing his arms as hurt as they were was making his blood boil, reaching for his revolvers and about to pull them out.

"No, your Stand could cause a lot of trouble in the area we are at." Kite said with a serious look on his face, putting his foot down and making Keith back down from his request. The guy then took aim once again with Bad Things and began to fire at them in the open back of the van. Kite jumped out near the edge of the floor and put his arms out, blocking all the bullets he could from the attack.

"KITE!" the three of them yelled out loud watching the bullets fall off of from their impacting with his suit and seeing that the holes were eating away at Renegades. John gritted his teeth, racking his brain on what they should do and working his brain into over drive with Kite's safety on the line.

"I=I'll get him." Franky rang in and they all looked at him, seeing he was panting from the pain he had gone through just moments ago from the attack of Bad Things.

"You can't fight in your state." Mark said steering the van that best she could with the acid from the bullets where slowly eating away at the van. Sweat was running down her face and she saw a sign that said one mile to the motel. "Guys, we need lose him now or we're pretty much dead." Mary said struggling to keep the van going straight with its make shift wheel from Lonesome Dove.

"She's right." Kite cut in, struggling to keep the group safe from the onslaught even with his stand nearly gone from Bad Things power. "Your hands are hurt and we need to figure..." Kite began to continue when a hand was place on his back. Kite turned to see John struggling to stand with his legs as they were and he could see a serious look on his face.

"No, we need him to take this guy out." John said whispering in Kite's eyes and John could tell he didn't like the idea, "It's the only plan we have to beat him."

"Fine, listen up every one." Kite said with a grown, telling them the plan John had told him and every one was left stunned from it. "Alright, get ready. GO!" Kite yelled jumping out of the way and Lonesome Dove jumped out in front of him, launching his palm thrusts towards the bullets to catch them in the bullets.

"You really haven't learn a thing have you?" he asked them smirking in creasing his attack from Bad things, yet Lonesome Dove continued to use it's palm thrusts to catch them in bubbles.

"Mary, now." John said and Franky slammed on the break, making the van skid and the guy get closer. This action made him stop his attack out of shock and slammed on the breaks as they were close to hitting each other.

"Go, Graceful Door." Franky yelled with Graceful Door launch towards the car and launching several attacks tot he hood, turning it into a door and opening to reveal the engine. Graceful Door then vanished to reveal Keith aiming his gun to the enjoy. The guy's eyes widen when Keith fired his revolver three times and the bullets hit the tank.

"Oh, Fuck!" he yelled out loud when Franky hit the gas and they quickly sped forward as his cars explode, engulfing him in fire and falling off of the road screaming ending a crash with them turning off the road to a small motel with a store and diner next to it. The van pulled to a halt by the front office and every one was panting heavily from the attacks they had to get through just moments ago.

"I-i can't believe we made it." Franky said smiling and pantied, wincing from the wing coming from his hands as the rest of the group seemed to be happy for their victory, all except Kite. He just stood there in silence before turning around and slamming his fist into John's face, sending him flying out of the van and leaving the rest of the group in shock.

"The hell was that for?" John asked holding his cheek which had a bruise from the fist. Kite didn't answer hopping off the van and having his Stand vanish turning towards him.

"This is my group and i will not let some guest put their lives in danger." Kite said staring a hole through John and turned away from him continuing, "I give the orders to the group and you will have to follow them."

"The hell you mean guest?" John barked back standing up and reaching for Kite's arm before hearing the click of a gun. John turned to see Keith aiming his revolver at him with the hammer back.

"No one lays a hand on the sheriff." Keith said looking at him with a stern look on his face and John pulled his hand pack from Kite.

"Well, this guest is what allows you to do this little trip and helped you get info on it." John said to Kite, but he didn't pay him no mind and continued on to the office, leaving them all in a state of confusion on what was going to happen next.

TBC.

* * *

**That's it for that chapter and i hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review and tell me what you think, and i have all the Stands i need for this chapter. The poll results are in and it's a tie, so I will be starting the Kengen fic first and then do the Yu-Gi-Oh! Star Master after.**


	9. Fighting the Clock Pt 1

**Hello, King Spike Rules here and this is the next chapter. There will be a new threat and a new Stand from the group revealed. Also, i feel i should say this. When i started this fic i had not gotten to JoJolion yet and was not awe of Soft and Wet powers. Lonesome Dove is similar but not the exact same as it.**

Chapter 9: Fighting the Clock Pt 1.

The group sat next to their destroyed van waiting for the return of Kite and Mary to return from the office. John sat on the sidewalk near one of the doors looking closely at the three men standing around the van. Franky was in the middle of another cigarette, taking deep drags of them as he took glaces at him and then resumed to his smoking. Doc was acting like nothing had happened while strumming his guitar gently and Kieth was working on his revolver, looking at John as he did it and their quickly stole glances at each other.

"Okay, it's all set up." Kite said walking out from the office and addressing them, stopping between the sidewalk and van, looking at them all before saying, "Me and Mary set it up where we can get a car in two days, and the Speedwagon Foundation has paid for our stay with three rooms." Kite tossed John a set of keys and then tossed one to Kieth, "John, you and Mary will share a room, and Keith and Doc will have one too."

"Don't get any ideas." Mary said from behind him and made John turn back to look at her.

"What kind of guy do you think i am?" he asked her and she did not answer, walking towards their room, leaving there signing before following her.

"What was that attack for Kite?" Franky asked him when John was out of ear shot and they all turned towards him, waiting for Kite to answer him.

"I'm the boss of this group and no one give us orders." he said and walked away from them to his room, leaving the group on their own to think about his answer to them.

"I guess that's it for that." Keith said standing up and headed to his room, leaving Franky and Doc on their own contemplating on how things were going on. A few hours later the sun was getting ready to set with tension in two of the rooms and John was still in shock from what had happened in the van.

"You still going on the trip?" Mary asked from the other bed and he turned to her with a puzzled look on his face, and so she continued, "You could just say so and we will leave in the morning." John was shocked about her saying this and was about to dismiss it until the thought of it filled his mind, turning back to face the window and letting what she said sink in when there was a knock at the door.

"Hey, I'm heading on a food run to the diner, want something?" Keith said standing by the door and John turned to Mary, who was thinking for a moment.

"I could use a Patti melt." she said to them sitting on the bed and John turned to look at him.

"I'll take a cheese burger." he said to Kieth, who tipped his hat and began to walk off. John closed the door and let out a sign before he said, "Let me think it through." Mary nodded to what he said and went on the get in the shadow as John laid back on his bed, staring at the ceiling.

* * *

Keith was whistling a tone walking towards the diner, haven gotten the orders of everyone in the group and the money from Kite to get it all. He smiled seeing two pretty girls near the diner and they smiled when they saw him.

"Evening ladies." he said tipping his hat and getting them to giggle at him, making him smile wide opening the door to the diner and headed inside. About seven minutes later, the door to the diner opened and he began to walk out with bags in hand with their food. He walked down the sidewalk when a guy walked past him. Keith stopped feeling something on his hand and checked it, seeing it was nothing on it and shrugging it off until a sharp pain filled his chest. "S-shit." he mumbled staggering back and dropping the bags, holding his chest tightly and looked down. What he saw shocked him as a large timer was now on his chest with ten minutes placed on.

"I guess you can see you see the problem your in." a voice said making Keith turn around and seeing the guy standing there smiling, he had blue hair with yellow eyes and glasses on with a white suit on with white clock hands all over it. Keith instantly knew he was in trouble and pulled out his revolvers, aiming them too him.

"Who the hell are you and what do you want?" Keith said aiming them to him and the guy didn't even pay him no mind when he saw the guns aiming at him.

"Oh, you should really relax and just let us talk." he said pointing towards them and confused, Keith looked down to see the clock on his chest was starting to count down with it saying 09:45:40.

"W-what's it counting down too?" Keith asked confused looking at the clock and watching it continue to count down as the guy just chuckled.

"Your death, that's the power of my Stand." he said smirking and his stand began to form, showing a tall, square shaped humanoid figure with clock hands all over it, a spiky head, a clock face like mask with working hands, long stringy arm, and no lower torso."Meet Final Countdown, he counts down to where you will die unless you tell me which room your friends are in." Keith looked form his clock to him and got a serious look on his face.

"You really think your stand scares me?" Keith said putting his guns back in his holsters and tipping his hat down, slowly looking up and showing his eyes when a cloak like thing appeared in front of him. Seeing that made the guy gulp and take a step back with Final Countdown still in front of him. Keith threw his arms back and the cloak followed suit, revealing a tall humanoid in a blue cape, long arms with revolvers in both, a few knives on its waist , a large ten gallon hat on it head with a bandana over where its mouth and yellow eyes. Stones appeared through out it and floated over Keith whoa smirked, saying, "Time to face, Rhinestone Cowboy." The guy stepped back and began to sweat nervously stepping back when Rhinestone aimed its gun right at him.

"Oh, shit." he yelled when it fired, causing him to jump out of the way and then an explosion was heard from behind him. The guy looked back and saw a hole where the bullet had hit. "Explosive rounds, the fuck?" he mumbled turning back to look at Keith who was still in his pose.

"Yep, you better be ready for a shoot out." he said Rhinestone Cowboy began to fire at him again and the guy jumps back from the bullets, seeing them explode from the impacts to the sidewalk.

"Shit, Final Countdown." he yelled out loud with his Stand appearing and took a few of the shots form Rhinestone Cowboy's attack, seemingly unharmed from it. Keith gritted his teeth, glancing down to see the clock ready 07:57:30 and looking back up to the guy in front of him.

"I'm not finished yet." Keith said with Rhinestone Cowboy put one of the revolvers into a holster and then placed the other in front of him, firing six shots nearly instantly and they all hit Final Countdown at once. The combined explosions made it skid back a few feet and the guy hold his stomach with a groan.

"Ha, that's the best you got?" the guy asked smirking from behind his Stand and waited for more time to pass, checking his watch to see the time, "Come on, it has to be soon."

"Your lost will be." Keith yelled leaping into view and the guy looked up shocked to see him aim his gun towards him, firing a few shots at him. The guy panicked when his Stand's hand swung into view to block the attack. But one of the bullets got past and brushed against his leg, ripping the clothes and cutting his leg. The guy winced and held his bleeding leg as Keith took aim with his revolver in hand.

"You bastard." the guy yelled out as Final Countdown threw a punch at Rhinestone Cowboy, hitting him hard and sending Keith flying a few feet. Keith grown sitting up and rubbing his chin, he gasped when he saw that the guy was gone and he looked around frantically.

"Shoot, where did he go?" Keith asked himself looking around more and still didn't see him, looking down at the clock on his chest and saw it was 07:20:52. He gritted his teeth out of frustration when he saw blood drops on the ground, grinning wide following the trail. Near a dumpster, the guy ripped off part of his suit and tied it around his cut trying to stop it from bleeding.

"Man, when will it kick in." he grumbled pulling it tightly on his leg and glancing out to see Keith was getting near, the guy groaned out loud summoning Final Countdown, having him push the dumpster. Keith was near the dumpster when Keith saw the dumpster roll towards him.

"Ha, is that it?" Keith said summoning Rhinestone Cowboy, who put his hands on it and slowed it down. Keith pulled out his revolver and slowly walked around behind the dumpster, aiming his gun when he saw nothing. "Huh?" he said looking around curiously and got confuse when suddenly he felt strange, feeling tied and dropping to his knees panting heavily from out of no where saying, "W-w-what's going on?"

"So it finally kicked in." a voice said from around the dumpster and the guy came in view smirking at Keith, who looked at him furies and tried to have Rhinestone Cowboy to attack him. But Rhinestone was fading out and soon was gone much to Keith's horror. "I think you confused as to why your Stand vanished." the guy said smirking wider and bringing out Final Countdown to look down at Keith before he continued, "With the clock counting down, it drains your life force slowly and make you weakening. Making it harder to keep you Stand up, and that means." the guy stopped and Final Countdown began to throw several punches, hitting Keith a lot and sending him a few feet landing hard on the ground groaning. "Are you going to tell me what i want or not?" he asked watching Keith roll onto his knees and forcing himself up, panting as he looked at him with blood running down his face.

"I'm not telling you nothing." Keith said focusing all he could and Rhinestone Cowboy appeared, aiming it's guns at him firing a few rounds at him. But the bullets burst before they were even near him and Keith was left shocked, wincing as he knelt down and groaned from the pain of the punches earlier.

"You really are just a dunce." he said walking up to Keith and kicked him hard in the stomach, making him cough up a little blood and rolled a few feet before stopping looking at the guy slowly walk towards him saying, "We still have minutes to change your mind."

TBC.

* * *

**That is it for this chapter, i hope you enjoyed reading it and please leave a review to tell me what you think of it.**


	10. Fighting the Clock Pt 2

**Hello, King Spike Rules here and here is the next chapter to Lonesome Wars. We learn a little more about Keith and see the end of this fight with the powerful Final Countdown. And for those who wonder why a power like his is so soon in the fic, it's range is only about 15 to 20 feet and only A is durability with all other C at best. **

Chapter 10: Fighting the Clock Pt 2.

_Keith Blake was a simple young man who grew up with a strict father who was an Army Ranger in World War II and his mother was caring to him, but Keith never felt something to his parents. He loved them and he had a huge respect for his father for what he did, but there was something he felt like he need from a young age. That was when he saw his first John Wayne movie,the Duke made him feel wonder when he saw him act in his way on screen. Keith continued to watch his movies, waiting for them to come out so he would be one of the first in the theater so he could get a front row seat. He saved what little money he could until he could wear an outfit the Duke would have been proud to wear himself. But it was not until he met Kite, a young man a few years older then him show up and offer him something to make him better then the Duke. Keith took this chance and he was soon gifted his revolvers from Kite, along with his Stand, Rhinestone Cowboy. He was Kite's gunman and he felt like he was needed._

* * *

Keith groaned out loud and laid on the ground, trying to get to his feet while the guy look down at him with a grin on his face.

"You really just need to tell me where they are and I'll stop this." he said walking around Keith,watching the energy drain out of him and struggled to get off the ground. "Why do you keep trying to get..." the guy was cut off with Keith moving to the side and fired a few rounds at him from his revolver. He moved away, but one of the bullets grazed his left ear and he covered it.

"Because q-quitting i-is out of the question." Keith said forcing himself up to one knee and then to his feet, nearly losing his balance as he did. But he caught himself and looked right the guy as they clock read, 05:37:09. Keith forced himself to stand up right and looked at the guy, who was holding his ear and a few drops of blood fell to his legs as he glared at him.

"Damn it, that hurt you little shit." he yelled out of announce holding his ear until it stopped bleed and looked at him thinking, _'How could he still have the energy to stand after half his time nearly gone?'_

"Like I care when you attack my town." Keith said confusing the guy for a few moments as Keith focused as hard as he could, until Rhinestone Cowboy appeared again looking right at the guy. Who was left shocked and summoned Final Countdown when Rhinestone took hold of one of it knives, throwing it at him and Final Countdown dodged it.

"Ha, is that all you got?" the guy asked smirking with Final Countdown pulling back its arms and began to throw all over Rhinestoen Cowboy, causing Keith to cough up more blood and falling to the ground. Keith slowly got to his elbows and looking at the guy while Rhinestone began to fade with him losing even more energy from it as the clock had reached 05:00:00. "Half of your life has been taken and you still think you could beat me?' the guy asked walking towards him and kicking Keith hard in the stomach, causing him to yell out in pain and rolled a few feet in the dirt landing on his front.

"D-damn it." Keith said trying to stand up and held his revolver in his hand, but he had trouble lifting it and his hand was shaking hard.

"See, you can't even hold you little guns any more." the guy said walking towards him and Keith gritted his teeth, forcing his arm up and fired a few shots. But his hand was so shaky, they went all over the place and the guy was left untouched by them. "Your pathetic." he said unleashing a onslaught of punches from Final Countdown, hitting Keith several times by the punches and making him fall back to the ground.

"S-shit, I-I can't move my hands." Keith said looking at him hand and saw the revolver fall to the ground much to his shock. Keith tried to reach for his other one, but saw his arm was not moving the way he wanted it to much to his horror.

"You seem to be running out of time." the guy said laughing at his commit, looking at Keith seeing the clock was at 04:23:46 and he felt he had this as his opponent taken cared of with him withering on the ground. Keith slowly reached his shaky hand out and put it on the revolver, focusing on closing his hand around it. "What do you think your doing?" the guys asked looking at him with a smug look on his face looking down at him and stepping a few feet towards him, leaning over him.

"This!" Keith yelled turning around and throwing his revolver at the guy, catching him off guard and hitting him square in the face. The guy yelled out loud holding his nose and stumbling away from Keith, who forced himself to his knee again and was panting heavily from the energy drain.

"You fucking asshole!" the guy screamed moving his hand away from his face, revealing a bad bruise on his face and a little blood from his nose. "I was going to easy on you thinking i could get you to cave." The guy paused slowly walking towards Keith and Keith's eyes widen when he saw the crazed look on his face when he continued, "But as of this moment, I'm going to fucking kill you."

"S-so, your finally taking me seriously?" Keith asked smirking forcing himself up to his feet, only to fall to his knees and wince from hitting his knees on the ground.

"No, you just pissed me off enough for me too stop caring on getting the info from you." he answered him walking towards the struggling Keith and swiftly kicking him hard into his stomach, knocking the wind out of him and then Final Countdown began to pummel Keith's back. Forcing his face into the ground and continues punches as they guy laughed at him being beaten. After a few moments, Final Countdown stopped and picked Keith up by his arms. The clock on his chest read, 03:33:41 and the guy smiled, pulling his own fist back and then began to punch Keith square in the face. He repeated this for a few more times, bludgeoning him and leaving his face bruised as Keith looked at him through his black eyes. "How's the resolve you have now?" the guy asked mockingly leaning closer to him and grabbed Keith by his brown hair, forcing him to look at him and then Keith spat in his face.

"How's that for an answer?" Keith asked him smirking while the guy wiped the spit off his face and then punched him hard into his stomach, causing him to cough a few more times of blood then Final Countdown slammed him into the ground hard.

"Your just trying to piss me off." the guy said snarling lifting up his foot and slammed his foot into Keith's back, making him yell in pain before he repeated it a few more times, soaking in every yell he got from Keith's pain and enjoyed it view much. "Oh, that's music to my ears for all the trouble you caused me." he said kicking him again hard in the side and made him roll over onto his back with a groan, seeing the clock was at 02:11:02. "Looks like our time is almost up." the guy said smirking and kicking Keith again, only this time Keith wrapped his arm around him and tripped him to make him fall onto the ground hard.

"I'm not done yet." Keith said punching the cut on his leg and making the guy yell in pain before Final Countdown again, punching Keith in the arm till he let the guy go and the moved away from him wincing from his punching to his leg. Keith rolled to his stomach and began to head towards the revolver that he had thrown earlier. He was finger tips away when the guys show stomped on his hand.

"You really think that was enough to get me down?" the guy asked digging his heel into Keith's hand, making him yelled in pain while picking up the revolver. Checking the barrel, she began to chuckle and throw it down saying, "It's empty you idiot." Keith heard that and began to chuckle out of no where, making the guy annoyed and dug his heel deeper in his hand to make him stop laughing. But Keith just winced and laughed louder, pissing the guy off as he summoned Final Countdown and made him pick Keith up with his arms spread out asking, "What's so funny?"

"Y-you remember t-the knife i threw?" Keith asked him battered and bruised, yet smiling with blood running down his face.

"The one i dodged?" the guy asked him confused and looked at him Keith, who never stopped smirking and it really annoyed the guy. Slapping him hard across the face, he glared at Keith yelling, "ANSWER ME NOT YOU PUNK ASS BASTARD!"

"I-I've b-been focusing on it and n-not summoning my Stand." Keith said making the guy's eyes widen and grabbing him by the neck.

"Why do that?" he asked him furious as he started to chock Keith and glared at him, wanting to know the answer to his question,, which Keith answered, but he couldn't be heard. "What?" the guy asked him letting go of his throat to hear him.

"It acts like a boomerang." Keith said, leaving the guy confused until the knife suddenly dug its way through the back of his neck. He remained there, stunned from this when blood sprayed out of his neck and painted his white suit red. Final Countdown began to fade as the guy looked at the clock on Keith chest, it read 00:05:43.

"I-i w-w-w-was g-going t-t-to win." he said falling forward onto the ground with Final Countdown fade away with Keith falling down next to him, looking at his opponent as the ground became damp from the blood continuing to leave the hole in his neck. Keith looked down to see the clock vanish too and he let out a sigh of relief leaning back against the dumpster.

"Y-yeah, but i had a b-better resolve." he said leaning down and passing out from the assault he went through, a small smile on his face as he was proud he was able to protect his friends from the enemy and that he kept his word to always have Kite's back even if it meant death.

TBC.

* * *

**That is it fore this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it and please leave a review on telling me what you think of the fights since I want to make them as good as the real JoJo battles.**


	11. Shocking Sound Part 1

**Hello, King Spike Rules here and here is the next chapter to Lonely Wars. We get more info on Doc as he gets in his own Stand fight. Please enjoy.**

Chapter 11: Stocking Sound Part 1.

John was sitting on the bed, still deep in thought over what he should pick and if taking Mary on her offer was the right thing to do. Mary was out of the shower and in a night gown with slippers on while she was checking the channels to see what was on.

"You like I love Lucy?" she asked John looking his way and looking at him while he let out a long sigh, turning to look at her and remained silent while she looked into his eyes saying, "yeah, it really doesn't matter." She turned to the show and began to watch it as John went back to his thinking when there was a knock at the door.

"Keith's here." he said hopping up and walked towards the door, opening it and was surprised to see Kite standing in front of him asking, "What's up?"

"Keith's late and i feel he's in trouble." Kite answered making both John and Mary gasp, having her stand up and putting on a robe and walking over to them as Kite continued, "I want you and Franky join me in going to the diner to look for him."

"Yeah sure, but what about." he asked looking at her and Kite look at Mary, standing behind John and she blushed as she realized what they were thinking about.

"She will go to Doc and Keith's room so he could watch her." Kite explained and Mary nodded, heading to the bathroom to change, leaving them alone and their looks at each other tells they were not ready to speak about what had happened hours earlier. Soon Mary returned back in her normal clothes and all three head to Doc's room to escort her there.

* * *

A guy was driving down the highway, looking closely for anything on the side until he came into view of a burnt car on the side of the road. Pulling up to the car and getting out, checking the pieces from the machine's destruction and looked around until a body was found near it.

"No." the figure said running up to it and looking it over, covering his mouth to hide the tears in his eyes and held the other guys burnt hand hanging his head. He looked up and saw the sign for a motel, his teeth gritted as he headed back to his car and took off towards the hotel.

* * *

John, Franky, and Kite all left the room at the same time with John bringing up the rear while Kite lead them as they headed down to the diner, leaving Mary in the room looking at the t.v. in their room while Doc was seated near the window strumming away on his guitar and looking at her smiling.

"Don't worry, everything will be okay." he said making her turn to look at him and they stared at each other for a few moments before she lighten up on her worries.

"Thanks, I needed that." she said smiling and looked back at the t.v. while Doc resumed his strumming, not noticing her worried look on her and her eyes looking around to make sure she was not alone. Suddenly the phone zoomed through the air and Doc ducked as it shattered the window. "What was that?" Mary asked sucking down and looking around in fear while Doc kept his cool.

"It's an enemy Stand user." Doc said slowly looking up to see if her could see anyone near them and that's when he saw a figure standing by his car. "Say here." Doc said swinging his guitar behind him and jumped out the window, standing straight up looking at the figure in front of him.

"So, they left only one guy to protect her." the figure said stepping into the light and Doc could see they were a guy with wavy purple hair down their back, matching eye with an eye patch over his right eye, a long purple jack over a yellow dress shirt and pants and black boots on his feet with a hook like thinks stinking out of his jacket,

"Protect?" Doc said confused looking back at her and then back at him glaring at him before saying, "If you think I'm a push over, then i will be happy to show you your wrong." The guy remained silent with a smirk on his face walking towards him when his stand appeared, which was a fish-like humanoid with silver all over it's body and large sharp teeth with hook like claws on it's hands.

"Say hello to me Stand, Doctor Hooks." he said smirking showing off his stand and looked at Doc, who remained silent for afew a few moments before rolling his guitar in front of him.

"You think you that scares me?" Doc asked him before strumming his guitar and humming, causing the guy and Mary to get confused. Then the guy saw a white figure come out from now where, it had speakers in its hands and black music notes all over its body with yellow diamond eyes and what looked do be a third speaker as its mouth. "Say hello to my Stand, American Pie." The guy looked at him and just smirked, seemingly unimpressed at the Stand while Doctor Hook put its hand out in front of it.

"You shouldn't really be so cocky." the guy said smirking and Doctor Hook swung it's hand down, seemingly doing nothing at first until Mary yelled out loud.

"What the?" Doc said turning around and blushed seeing Mary was on her knees, covering her chest with the front of her dress ripped open.

"You cad." she yelled out embarrassed and Doc turned back to the guy, seeing her bra in his hands smirking at them.

"I see your filled out well." he said mockingly looking at it with a stare and they both got the creeps from him watching him stare at her bra. Doc pulled his shirt off and tossed it back to her, showing his muscular body to them.

"That was uncalled for." Doc said looking at him annoyed and holding his guitar tightly before starting the strum it a little, "I think i should teach you a lesson." Suddenly, a sound a loud scream could be hear and the guy winced, holding his ears as he struggled to look at him and he said the scream was coming from American Pie's mouth speaker.

"S-so, this is your Stand's ability?" the guy asked struggling to keep his focus on Doc with the screaming continuing to go on and Doctor Hook's hand did another swiping motion. Suddenly three nails shot into Doc's shoulder and he yelled out loud, holding his shoulder and the screaming from American Pie stopped. "I see you need to strum to use your Stand." the guy said smiling looking at Doc and the blood dripped down from the nails in his shoulder.

"D-damn it." Doc said holding his shoulder and looking at the blood on his hand, then looked at the guy before strumming more of his guitar. This made another scream coming out of American Pie's mouth and the guy winced from the sudden pain in his ears. When he opened his eyes, he saw that Doc and Mary were both gone.

"Shit, where'd they go?" he said out loud looking around and not seeing any sign of them, screaming in annoyance looking around phranticly as he had lost them. Doc and Mary were hugging the wall near their room, with Doc peaking around to see the guy was looking for them.

"Shhhh, we need to keep it quite." he told Mary moving around the corner and moving to an wall as Mary followed him, they were inching their way closer to another one of the rooms. Suddenly, the wall they were again began to crack and Doc pushed Mary down when a large hole was ripped through it.

"The hell is going on?" she yelled scared and looking at the hole that had just been made out of nowhere, freaking out slightly while Doc looked at it nervously.

"He must be looking for us." Doc said with sweat running down his face and looking down at her, seeing her scared eyes, his eyes got more serious. The guy was looking around phranticly, using his Stand to pull the wood metal from the buildings and was looking around the place as he was wondering where they could have gone when he heard running from behind him.

"Ah, there you are." he said smirking turning around and used Doctor Hooks to pull wood from the wall, looking through he hole and saw nothing. Confused until he heard a clicking sound and his eyes widen when he realized what the sound was. "Oh, shit." he yelled jumping down and covered his head, waiting for the bullets to fire through the wall. But nothing happened and he looked up shocked, looking at the hole until he realized what just happened. Doc and Mary were running thought towards the room with him leading her there while they were trying to escape.

"How'd you make those noises?" she asked him confused and holding his hand tightly while running along the gravel path, seeing her and John's room was just a few feet away when suddenly she tripped. Doc tried to keep her up,but she lost her balance and fell hard on the ground, holding her ankle as she said, "My ankle."

"That was a slick trick." the guy said with a smug look on his face walking towards them with Doctor Hook's hand hold the three inch heel of her shoe.

"So, that's your power." Doc said kneeling by Mary and looked at her, checking her ankle closely before saying, "It will be okay, it's a sprain."

"You should be more worried about me." the guy said having Doctor Hooks swipe its hand again and the window of a nearby car shattered, flying towards them and Mary screamed covering her head as the guy explained, "My Stand allows me to pull things towards him with his hooks, so long as they are not living things."

"Don't underestimate my Stand." Doc said with American Pie coming out and placing it's hands in front of it, sending out sound waves to act as a wall and protect them from the glass.

"Ha, that won't last long." the guy said smirking having Doctor Hook use it's hands several more times and more glass came flying towards them with American Pie's sound wall slowly wane much to Mary's shock while Doc was sweating bullets.

"Damn it, where is Kite and the others?" he asked wondering what the others were going through with the search of Keith, while worry of how much longer could his Stand take this attack.

* * *

Meanwhile, thr trio had arrive at the diner and were greeted by many confused people standing around the side.

"Oh no." Kite said running towards the crowd and pushing past them, with Franky and John following close as they soon arrived at the dumpster. "KEITH!" Kite screamed out loud, running towards him and kneeling down with Franky and John following close behind.

"O-oh hey boss." Keith said opening his eye and looked at him with a check.

"Come on." Kite said putting him on his shoulder and slowly standing up with Franky getting on his other side, walk out past the crowd as John turned towards the crowd, feeling someone was watching him. He then turned back and followed them back to their path towards the motel.

TBC.

* * *

**That is it for this chapter, please leave a review and tell me what you think. Anyway, the next part will be the end of this fight and I hope you enjoyed reading this.**


	12. Shocking Sound Part 2

**Hello, King Spike Rules here and here is the next chapter to Lonely Wars. The end to the Doctor Hook fight will be in this chapter along with a little more info on what American Pie can do.**

Chapter 12: Shocking Sound Part 2.

American Pie's sonic wall protecting Doc and Mary from glass shards, making them sweat more when the sound suddenly stopped emitting. Mary screamed out loud and ducked, waiting for the pain of the glass ripping through her body. But it never cam and she opened her eyes to see Doc wrapping his body around her to keep he from being hit by them.

"Doc?" she called out to him looking at him worried, seeing blood run down his back from the three shards in his back.

"I'I'm fine." he said looking at her smiling sitting up and then kneeled before standing up with his guitar in his hand, panting while slightly as they guy chuckled at him.

"So, you protected her even though you don't even know why?" he asked him mockingly looking at him and seeing Doc standing strong even with his back bleeding from the attack. "I do have to respect you following orders without question," the guy complimented him and gave him a smile on his face before getting serious as he continued, "But you will have to except the fact that it will get you killed."

"Killed?" Doc asked him and stood up tall with his hand on his right hip while placing his left on the neck of his guitar saying, "I'm not dying tonight, I still have a lot of life ahead of me."

"Oh, then let's see who would die first." he said grinning with Doctor Hook using his swiping motion and made more glass to launch towards them. He dodged out of the way and picked up Mary to jump out through an rooms window, making the guy chuckle seeing them struggle to the bath room and locking the door behind him.

"You really think that would really stop me?" he asked hopping through the window and stood in the room using Doctor Hook's power to pull on the nails of the frame of the door.

"What do we do?" Mary said from the bathroom and was panicking from them being trapped in the room with him in the main room

"I don't know, let me think." Doc said sounding worried and the guy chuckled from hearing them panicking mood, using his Stand with one final swipe and pulled the door off of the frame. His eyes widen when he saw no one was in the room and he ran into the room yelling, "Whats the hell? Where'd they go?" He looked around phranticly until he saw a small speaker on the side of wall and then saw a window open near the tub. "Oh, shit." he said looking out the window and not seeing them anywhere, getting mad enough to kick the wall. Meanwhile, Doc and Mary had their backs to a wall looking out to see if the guy was close.

"W-what is going on?" Mary asked Doc holding him close and wanting him to comfort her, but Doc's focus was on the side of the building looking for him.

"Okay, listen." Doc said turning from look out and looked at her before he said, "There are these powers known as Stands, people have them and they can do things like my sound or the armor on Kite remember?" He looked at her and she nodded before he continued, "Stands can be anything and do almost anything, and only other Stand users can see them."

"S-so use your powers and beat him." she said looking at him with a worried look on her face and he could tell she was upset, hugging her to calm her down.

"I really can't, my power can only use and repeat sounds." Doc said pulling away from the hug and looking back from the corner as he added, "And he has been able to withstand my onslaught of sound with it being as loud as I could make it." Mary sat back on the ground and thought for a moments before an idea popped into her head.

"Hey." she said to Doc and he turned to look at her as she asked, "Can you make the pitch higher in any way?" Doc looked at her and tried to think before he smiled at her. The guy was looking around the walls and cars, checking to see where they be and was starting to lose his cool when he felt weird suddenly.

"W-what is g-g-going on?" he said confused feeling his knees get weak and he fell to the ground, panting heavily while his vision slowly became blurry and his stomach was starting to hurt a lot.

"High pitch sounds can make people feel sick and lose their balance." Mary said smiling while she walked out with Doc in front of her and they looked at him as American Pie mouth speaker was making sound. The guy looked at him and he was starting to feel himself starting to lose consciousness.

"I-I'm not d-done yet." he said taking out a pencil from his pocket and held his hand tightly before jamming it into his right ear, making blood pour out of his ear and made them stare in shock. Doctor Hook then appeared in front of them and swiped it hands, pulling Doc's guitar right out of his hands. "This will be it for you." he said tossing the guitar up into the air and Doctor Hooks swiped its hands all around, shattering it to pieces and standing in the middle smirking. Doc remained silent for a few moments as American Pie speaker stopped while Doc caught a few of the pieces in his palm and Mary felt an energy come out from no where, making her worry and moving away from Doc.

"Your dead." Doc said with his eyes showing a fiery passion and he began to charge at him at full speed, making the guy smirk wide and throwing his arms out smirking.

"Then let's do this." he said using Doctor Hooks to pull nails from the buildings and shooting them through Doc, slowing him down while blood ran down his body. but he never stopped and he charged towards him, grabbing his shoulder and summoning American Pie.

"Face judgement for killing the music." he said with a furious tone with American Pie grabbing Doctor Hook's head and then released a massive amount of sound through his head. The guy yelled in pain with blood running from both his ears now, his nose, and eyes as more sound when through his head through from the speakers in American Pie's hands. He continued to scream as his Stand's head slowly began to crack from the pressure in it until Doctor Hook's head burst. The guy's screaming finished and his body fell to the ground, leaving Doc breathing heavily and his fury still in his eyes as Mery hugged the wall nervous when he turned to look at her saying, "Those who kill music have no right to live." He took a few steps towards her and then fell to the ground with a thud, making Mary panic and run towards him and checked him out as he was losing a lot of blood. She was worried and took off the shirt he gave her, using it to stay the bleeding and helping him up to head back to one of their rooms.

* * *

Kite stood in front of all of them, seeing that most of them had an injury with Franky's hands and his own arms burned from the acid bullets by Bad Things, Keith being bandaged all over, including his left eye, and Doc's back and legs where wrapped in them too. They all looked at him while John was wrapping Mary's ankle and she was able to change her dress to a not ripped one.

"I guess we can say the enemy know's we're coming." Kite said to them and scanned their reactions before he continued, "And I should have thought that through with two Stand users together at all times."

"But their are five of us." John said finishing the wrap and standing up as Kite was giving him a hard look for him speaking up.

"Yes, I was just explaining I should have never let you join me and Franky so this couldn't have happened." Kite explained looking right at John and the two locked eyes.

"You know, since we were attacked by that Tommy gun Stand, you've been having a problem with me." John said looking right into kite's eyes and Kite looked back at him.

"your new to this group, so you don't have any right to be in charge." Kite said bluntly towards him and John was left stunned, looking at him for a few seconds.

"I'm not trying to boss any one around, I was trying to save our lives you ass hole." he yelled out and the group was left shocked, looking at John before turning towards Kite, who was just standing there before a furious look appeared on his face.

"No one bosses me around, not my dad, teachers, and sure as hell not some useless Stand bastard." Kite said and the room fell silent until John pushed past Kite, leaving through the door and the others looked at Kite, who was slowly feeling what he had just said to John.

"That was uncalled for." Mary said slowly walking out of the room and closed it, leaving Kite to reflect on what he had said to John as the others remain silent from what had just happened. Outside, Mary saw John sitting on the sidewalk and slowly walked towards him, sitting down slowly next to him as she asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just need time to think." he said getting up and walking off to there room, letting her know through how he acted at his heart was hurt from the fight he just had. That night, the group mostly slept in one of the rooms with Keith and Doc resting on the floor to Kite and Franky's room while they laid in the bed. As they all slept soundly, a figure appeared from out of no where and swung its hands out, releasing a large amount of power through its hands and let it wash over them.

* * *

Suddenly, a figure woke up from their sleep and had a smile on their face, getting up from their bed and walking out of their room. They headed down the hall to a door and opened it, seeing a figure seemingly resting on a bed.

"Major." they called out to them to wake them up and they slowly stirred in their sleep before sitting up, long red hair flowed over their shoulders and a really muscular body could be seen in the dark while they looked at the one how had woken them.

"Yes?" they asked them with a hint of announce to their voice while looking at them and waiting for their reason to wake them up at this time of night.

"I have located her sir." they said and the Major looked at them for a few moments before smiling wide at what they heard.

"Good," they said smiling standing up and walked up to them, placing a hand on their shoulder as they continued, "Make sure I know the second she is in our custody."

"Yes, my Major." they said feeling the Major slowly push them out of the room and closing the door, before turning around and coughing slightly.

"Soon, it will all come to a head." the Major said walking back to the bed and laying in it, resting up through the night.

TBC.

* * *

**Here is the end of the chapter and I hope you enjoyed it. I can understand some not like the short of the fight, but felt i need more build for the next fight since it will be the longest one yet. Please leave a review to tell me what you think and also I am looking for an editor to help with these stories. If you are intrested, then please PM me and we can talk.**


	13. Growing like a Weed part 1

**Hello, King Spike Rules here and here is the next chapter to Lonely Wars. The rematch against Poison Rose will begin in the chapter and it will go for a few more as John learns the true power to Lonesome Dove.**

Chapter 13: Growing like a Weed part 1.

A figure the moonlight and checking their pocket watch for the time. Seeing it, they took out a walkie talkie and turned it on.

"This is Private Micheal here. Privates MGK, Tempest, and Smarr have all been compromised. Awaiting orders," they said, waiting for an answer from the other line.

"You are given permission to take her by any means necessary. Civilian casualties are permitted. Just get the mission done," the voice over the walkie talkie said. As the device went silent, the figure turned it off.

"Alright. By this time tomorrow, they will be buried," they declared to the silent night. (As if in response,) a rose appeared at their feet. They knelt to pick it up, sniffing it before standing to walk towards the motel.

* * *

As the sun rose in the sky over the motel, all the damage from the night before was revealed to the rest of those who were staying in the motel. Much less surprised was John, who was sitting on his bed and was still thinking over what had happened the night before with Kite. Deep in thought, he turned to look at Mary, who was sleeping soundly, and he let out a sigh with his mind going to his mother. Getting up, John quickly got dressed and headed to the pay phone near the front office.

"Hello?" a voice, his mother's voice, called out to him from the phone he clutched to his ear.

"Hey mom, just checking in on you," he said, smiling as he heard the excited tone of her reply, heard how happy she was to hear his voice and her hopes that he was doing okay.

He stood there talking to her for over thirty minutes, slipping more dimes into the phone to keep their talk going until, at last, she said she had to leave and wished for him to have fun on his trip with his friends. "Right, will do. I can't wait to tell you all the things that went on when I get back."

John then hung up the phone and let out a long sigh, thinking over what she said about him being with friends. He walked along, his mind still thinking it over when he saw Franky running up to him.

"John, come quick," Franky said in a frantic tone, breathing heavily from his frantic search. John noticed that his hair was unusually messy, as though he hadn't even had time to fix his hair after waking up. John thought for a moment and nodded, following Franky back to the other room where he was shocked to see that both Doc and Keith were no longer bandaged up.

"Good, we're all here," Kite said, glancing at John as he walked in before turning to look at the others with a serious look on his face. "I think we can all see that something happened to us last night." Kite rolled his sleeves up and revealed that his own wounds from Bad Things' bullets had vanished. It wasn't just him; everyone else's injuries were gone.

Kite looked at all of them for a few moments before continuing, "We need to be wary with who we talk to or contact from here on out." The others agreed to him, but John looked at them all and hung his head down. Franky noticed, but stayed silent for the moment.

"I'll wake Mary and see when the Speedwagon Foundation will be sending that spare van," John said, walking out of the room and closing the door, leaving the group of four alone.

"Kite, you should really talk to him." Franky said into the silence and shocked everyone, turning to him as he began to work on his hair to get it just right.

"I can't. Not right now," Kite said looking down, his mind racing over the night before and the words he had told John to cause this tension. As Kite was thinking over what he should do to make it up to John, the other three looked at each other while wondering what was going to happen with all of them moving forward.

John walked to his room and went in. As he shook Mary to get her to wake up, she rolled over to look at him. "Hey, make up your mind on that choice I gave you?" she asked him, sitting up on her knees and looking at him while John was thinking more in his head.

"What will happen if I say yes to your offer?" he asked her and looked into her eyes.

"The Foundation will stop providing aid to them since there is no longer a Joestar with them," she answered him and he let out a long sigh, hanging his head down and took in a deep breath.

"Then I've made up my mind," John said looking up from the floor. He turned to look at her as he asked, "Any news on the Foundation spare van?"

"It will be here by this afternoon." she said and stood up, heading to the restroom to freshen up and get ready. Once she was done, they joined the others at the diner for a quick breakfast where she told them the van would arrive sooner than originally expected. They were excited and enjoying themselves, though John was still thinking things over until he finally tapped his spoon to his cup to get their attention.

"I have been thinking things over a lot." John said, looking at all of them before staring right at Kite. "I will stay with your guys until we get to San Diego, and then I'm heading home."

The others looked stunned from what John had said. "If that is what you wish." Kite said, acting like it was no big deal. Suddenly, the earth began to shake, causing the other customers to panic. Everyone in the group was uneasy, looking around in the now deserted diner. Kite, who had the window seat, looked outside to see a figure in a trench coat looking right at them.

"Move!" Kite yelled and they all jumped from the booth they were seated at, rose vines bursting through the floor where they were just at in seconds. Kite turned to the others as they ran for cover. "The bastard followed us from Chicago. Keith!"

"Right, Rhinestone Cowboy!" Keith yelled out summoning his Stand, who unleashed bullets at the vines while they all jumped over the counter. Explosions rang out. After a few seconds, Keith peeked out to see the vines were destroyed, smiling at what he had done. He was about to tell them the coast was clear when even more vines shot out of the hole in the ground.

"Shit." He ducked back down as Rhinestone Cowboy continued to fire at them, making them explode and seemingly only holding them back from where they were. "We need to get out of here," Keith said worriedly after one of the vines shot forward to strike Rhinestone in the arm, forming a cut on Keith's own arm and making him wince.

"Agreed. Franky," Kite said looking at Franky, who nodded and summoned Graceful Door, who punched at part of the wall, forming a door through the kitchen. They all went through it, Keith calling back Rhinestone Cowboy before slamming the door shut behind them.

"What the fuck was that?" Mary asked them confused, looking at all of them while the four of them breathed heavily.

"This guy attacked us the day before you came and offered us this job," Kite explained to Mary, who fell silent, even as vines broke through the kitchen window. Looking for them.

"Alright, the user should still be outside the diner. Let's try to flank him," Kite said, watching the vines move around. "Keith and I will go on the left, John and Doc to the right, and Franky, you get Mary out of here." They all nodded with Franky using Graceful Door to open the side walls for his friends to sneak out before him and Mary snuck out the back door.

Keith and Kite walked around to the side, and looked out while the other did the same for the other side. Seeing them, Kite activated his Stand, Renegades forming around his body. He looked at Keith, who had his revolvers in hand and was smiling back at him. Then footsteps were heard running from the diner. As the figure in the trenchcoat turned to look, Keith took his chance and jumped out firing his revolvers.

"Take this, you asshole," Keith said smiling, only for vines to shoot out of the ground to block the bullets. Keith was left shocked as the figure turned to look at him and then shot vines towards him.

"Not on my watch," Kite said, cutting them before they could touch Keith. He looked at the figure through his visor with a glare in his eyes. The figure continued to look at them and was ready to launch an attack at them when a loud sound shot through him, leaving him stunned. He turned around to see Doc's Stand, American Pie using its mouth speaker to release a sound wave towards him.

"John, use your bubbles to keep him still," Doc said, glancing between the figure and John, who had Lonesome Dove out with him.

"On it. Go, Lonesome Dove!" John yelled out loud as Lonesome Dove launched a large number of palm thrusts and formed a field of bubbles around the figure. They were left trapped as Kite leapt above them and turned his right arm into a blade.

"You're finished," he declared, falling down and cutting their head off. It landed in the dirt a few feet away from him before falling still. The figure fell to the ground with a thud.

"Well partners, that was easier than I thought," Keith said cheerfully and looked at them while twirling his revolvers in his hands before sliding them into their holsters.

"No, something feels off," John said walking around the minefield he had made and got closer to the body. The others looked at him, watching him poke the head with his foot, his eyes narrowed. Suddenly, he summoned Lonesome Dove and punched the head, shattering it and revealing it was rose vines.

"A decoy," Kite said, his eyes widening when the body suddenly pulled itself back through a hole it was standing on. They all got on their guards, waiting for the user to make their move.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" a voice echoed out from the other side of the diner. Mary's voice. They ran towards the diner and around to the back, where they saw Mary wrapped in rose vines. The figure stood atop the sign with Franky in his hand, holding him by his collar nearly twenty feet off the ground.

"Oh, look who finally got past my decoy," the guy said with wind blowing his trench coat in the air, revealing his curly peach hair and fair skin. Sunglasses hid his eyes, and he wore a camo shirt and matching pants, with combat boots on his feet.

"Franky. Put him down," Kite said with a serious look on his face as he and the others looked up at him, ready to fight for their teammate.

"You want me to let go?" The man asked confused, shrugging before releasing his hold on Franky's collar, letting him fall from the sign with a terrified shout, to the group's shock.

"No!" John yelled out in horror, Lonesome Dove appearing and slapping its hands together, pulling them apart to create a giant bubble. John and the others watched in amazement as the Stand held the bubble overhead, Franky landing on it as softly as a pillow.

"Huh, guess I have to really try to eliminate you all," the man said, using the vines to get down to the ground. He smirked at them. "So, get ready to have your lives end by the hands of Private Bret Micheal."

TBC.

* * *

**That is it for this chapter, so please tell me what you think in reviews and I still have spots of Stands in here, but not many left.**


	14. Growing like a Weed part 2

**Hello, King Spike Rules here and here is the next chapter to Lonely Wars. Here the fight continues with the group against Brett Micheal as John's Stand continues to grow through the fight.**

Chapter 14: Growing like a Weed part 2.

The wind blew harder as the group of four stared down Brett Micheal, who was standing in front of them and seemed ready to fight. By this point, each of them was wary, guards up and ready to react should vines attack again. He didn't, which gave them the feeling he was setting up another trap. But John took advantage, having Lonesome Dove gently bring Franky down from the bubble.

"Franky, you okay?" John asked, patting him on the back with a concerned expression, keeping his eyes on Brett the whole time. Behind them, Kite looked on with his eyes narrowed.

"Y-yeah, I was just caught off guard, that's all," Franky replied, standing up and revealing he had nothing more than bruises on his body. Kite stepped forward and stood in front of all four of the others.

"Alright, Franky, you and I will get Mary. The rest of you, keep him distracted," Kite said and the others all nodded, looking right at Brett, who gazed back at them with a smile on his face.

The two groups split up, Kite and Franky running to the right. Meanwhile, Keith, Doc, and John dashed straight for Brett. Vines quickly shot out from the ground in the trio's path. In response, Keith summoned Rhinestone Cowboy and unleashed a barrage of bullets, destroying the vines and letting them get closer. That is, until Doc suddenly tripped.

"What the-?" Doc exclaimed, looking at his feet and seeing a pair of hands holding onto them. He started shouting as they squeezed his ankles tighter, blood gushing from his wounds.

"Doc!" Keith cried out, Rhinestone firing at the hands to force them back underground. The explosions barely avoided injuring Doc, leaving Keith to sweat nervously while John checked on Doc's feet. His eyes shot up towards Brett, who wasn't even moving; he just stood there, smirking at them.

"Keith," John started while standing up and walking towards him with an intense expression, leaving Keith anxiously staring back. Less than a foot away, John stopped and lifted his arm, making Keith flinch. His Stand seemed ready to fight back against an attack...until John's hand patted his shoulder. "Don't beat yourself up."

"Huh?" Keith said, watching with confusion as John walked past him, stopping in between them and Brett, who looked on curiously.

"Thanks to you, I've figured it out. His Stand isn't just the vines; that was a hand that grabbed Doc. So his real Stand must be hiding and using its ability to attack us from a safe place," John explained to them. Brett began to chuckle at them.

"Wow, you actually figured it out. That's pretty smart," Brett said with vines bursting through the ground and surrounding him. They spun around quickly, forming a barrier against whatever the trio would come up with next. "Let's see just how smart you are."

* * *

Meanwhile near the diner, Franky and Kite were trying to get to Mary. Graceful Door was making steps in the wall to help them get closer to her.

"You might want to hurry up, guys," Mary said, wincing as she felt the thorns pierce her suit and dug into her skin.

"Don't worry," Kite said, straining his neck to see her from behind Franky, who was only a few feet from the top. "You'll be free soon."

With a final push, Franky reached the roof. Graceful Door punched the vines, separating them with a door and pulling her out of the trap. Kite nodded at them from the side of the roof, and after wrapping a portion of Renegades around them for safety, they began making their way back down.

They were nearly to the ground when the vines suddenly pulled from the walls into the ground, shaking the diner. Kite made his hands into claws to keep them from falling and looked towards the others. The wind picked up, as though it was a sign. "Franky, we need to hurry. They need help," Kite said. Franky nodded as they continued their descent to the ground.

* * *

The trio covered their eyes as the spinning vines kicked up dirt around Brett. Through narrowed eyes, John watched as the wind slowed down and the vines pulled back into a figure, standing in front of Brett. The figure was humanoid with purple skin under green vine armor on its arms, legs, and chest, along with a matching helmet. As it appeared, roses bloomed all over its body.

"Say hello to my Stand, Poison Rose," Brett said, smiling as he looked at it. He turned to them, and seeing that they had their guards up, he smirked at them before saying, "And I believe you're used to his ability, Overgrow." Vines shot out of the ground in front of him and launched towards them. Keith used Rhinestone Cowboy to blast them with the Stand's exploding bullets, protecting them from the assault.

"I hope Kite gets back soon," Doc said, having to sit on the ground from the cuts on his ankles. He looked at Keith keeping them back before he added, "Yeah, we could definitely use his and Franky's help."

Brett smiled, watching his vines launch towards them. Keith continued to fend them off until one shot out from under the rest, wrapping around Rhinestone Cowboy's arm and squeezing it. This made Keith's arm begin to bleed, throwing off his attacks. More vines quickly wrapped around Rhinestone's legs along with his other arm, binding him tightly. The vines squeezed, causing Keith to wince as more blood trickled down his body, severe cuts forming across all his limbs.

Lonesome Dove suddenly threw a punch at Keith, forcing a bubble to fly through the air, which popped when it hit the vines holding him. With a massive boom, it destroyed all of the vines holding Rhinestone, freeing Keith. John stood next to him and looked down at him with a worried look on his face.

"Well, you guys still have me," John said, taking off his overshirt and ripping it, tying them around Keith's cuts to stay the bleeding the best he can. Once that was done, John walked forward and put himself in between Poison Rose and them, confusing both his allies.

"J-John," Doc called out to him, a look of surprise on his face as he asked, "Did Lonesome Dove punch? But doesn't it normally use its palms to make bubbles?"

"Yeah, I wanted to try being more in on the fight." John said, Lonesome Dove standing next to him with its fists clenched. John looked at Brett with a serious look on his face, who sent vines shooting straight towards him. John poses with his left hand holding his belt and his right hand behind his head, slicking his hair back as Lonesome Dove launched forward towards the vines.

"LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLO!" Lonesome Dove yelled out, throwing out over a dozen punches, several bubbles launching out towards the vines. The vines and bubbles collided, making loud pops as the two Stand users faced off against each other. Their attacks seemed to be in a stalemate.

But Brett smirked, his vines appearing behind John. Ready to finish him off in an instant, the vines shot towards John's back.

"Behind you!" Kite yelled out loud, jumping behind John and cutting the vines before they got near his teammate. Seeing the injuries of Keith and Doc, he shouted, "Tell me what happened!"

"Guy attacked from behind, nearly killed Keith with his vines," John said, his focus more on having Lonesome Dove continue its battle with Poison Rose, whose vine attacks were beginning to slow down. Brett started to sweat, summoning less and less vines, keeping them closer to himself. Kite watched, noticing the more serious look on John's face and the way his Stand was attacking with its fists.

"John, I think you should pull back. His Stand is powerful; we should regroup and try to take him on when all of us are prepared," Kite said, worried about John's lack of concern for the vines that nearly killed him.

"I can't," John responded, maintaining his attack against the vines. As Lonesome Dove continued to shoot bubbles, John explained, "His Stand isn't making infinite vines; there's a limit. I think he needs to spread seeds before they can grow. If I slow down, he'll just release more seeds, and we'll all be in trouble. No, I have to keep going until there's an opening."

Suddenly, Lonesome Dove broke through the vines onslaught and landed a punch on Poison Rose's left arm. This made Brett wince and looked down to see his arm was slowly glowing, a bubble forming in it, much to his horror and Kite's surprise.

"D-damn it." Brett said, holding his hand and looking at John standing there, his mind filled with thoughts. 'How did he see through my ruse to spread the Overgrow seeds?' His mind quickly returned to his arm, with both the bubble and the pain steadily growing larger with every passing second.

"John, w-what did you just do?" Kite asked, looking at Brett's arm while Franky and Mary looked up, having been checking on the others. John took a few steps forward.

"Kite, I learned what my Stand's true power is," John said, doing his pose again while looking at Brett, who was still struggling with his arm when John spoke again, "Have you ever heard of a sonic boom?" Hearing this question, Kite racked his brain on any info he could have read about the subject.

"Y-yeah, if I'm right, it happens when something moves faster than sound," Kite said, looking at John and waiting for him to tell him if he was right.

"Correct, and that's what my bubbles contain," John said with Kite's eyes widened and so did Brett's, listening to them talk and seeing his arm was getting near its peak of stretching. "The air inside them is always moving, so fast that each of my bubbles has the force of a bullet behind them."

'Shit, he's more trouble than I thought he would be.' Brett thought, feeling his arm was getting close to bursting. His eyes were covered in shadows while he seemed to think for a few moments. Then Poison Rose launched an attack at Brett, stabbing his arm where the bubble was, shocking both John and Kite with his actions.

The vines pulled out and then wrapped around the wound to stop any bleeding with Brett thinking, 'He could be serious trouble for even the Major. I can't let him leave here alive.' Seeing how his body stood, John's eyes narrowed and he took a few steps forward.

"Kite, I'll take him out," he said, looking at Brett checking on his arm. Kite was left shocked, and was about to say something when John continued, "You make sure the others are safe so I can focus on the frontal attack." Kite opened his mouth to tell him off, but stopped and looked at his team, at the condition they were in.

"Alright, I'll keep them safe," Kite said. John and Brett stared each other down, their Stand's floating next to them. They seemed to be in another stalemate.

"Alright kid," Brett said, finishing up with his arm and looking at John. A smirk formed on his face while he said, "I thought you guys were just lucky in your wins against the other privates, but I can see that was disrespectful of me. To make up for that, I want to end this fight, one-on-one." As he talked to him, more vines began to come out from the ground, ready to strike him from behind again. Kite saw and quickly turned Renegades into a blade, prepared to stop it.

"I'm not falling for your bullshit," John said seemingly unfazed by Brett's speech. Lonesome Dove launched a bubble behind him, destroying the vines before Kite could even move. He looked at John and saw that Brett was starting to lose his cool.

"You know what, you little punk, no more mister nice guy," Brett said, standing straight in spite of his injuries. They stared each other down again, leaving Kite feeling that something was wrong. Something seemed to have taken this fight in a direction he could not have seen coming.

TBC.

* * *

**That is it for this chapter and please leave a review if you would like. There are no slots left for Stands in this fic, but I could use more reviews to tell me what you think.**


	15. Growing like a Weed part 3

**Hello, King Spike Rules here and here is the next chapter to Lonely Wars. Here is the end to the Poison Rose arc with the battle of Brett and John coming to an end along with more reveals as to why this is happening.**

Chapter 15: Growing like a Weed part 3.

John stood strong while facing off against the Stand user Brett, who had a serious look on his face. After defeating half their team, only now was Brett done planning games with John. Behind him was his group: two in bad shape, the third only a little better, the fourth couldn't fight. Which left on their leader, Kite, with his own Stand Renegades ready to protect them.

"Do you really think you can beat me?" Brett asked him while more vines burst from the ground and surrounded him, forming a wall around him. From his safe place, Brett took a moment to think. 'This wall should help with those bubble bullets of his, but he's been unusually persistent. I might need to use more to beat him.' With that thought, Brett smirked and let out a light chuckle, instantly putting John on his guard. With a gesture, vines shot out from the ground towards John, who had Lonesome Dove launch an onslaught of bubble bullets to counter them. The two attacks met, but they seemed to cancel each other out.

'What is he planning?' John wondered, cautiously watching the vines and bullets clash. Suddenly, his eyes widened as he noticed Poison Rose, with what seemed to be a missing arm. But by that point, it was too late. Poison Rose's arm appeared out of nowhere to strike John in the face. Hard. The force knocked John off balance for a moment, but in that moment, two vines shot through both of Lonesome Dove's shoulders. John yelled out in pain, holes appearing on his body as he was knocked back, landed on the ground with a thud.

"John!" Kite yelled, shocked to see the sudden attack when Poison Rose was so far away. He quickly turned his attention to Brett's Stand, his eyes widening when he saw that its left arm was connected to the rest of its body by a vine. Its arm was pulled back to it, the vine transforming back into the Stand's shoulder. A smirk formed on Brett's face.

"Do you two know what the oldest battle tactic is?" Brett asked them while John struggled to get up, sweat running down his face. Blood poured out of his wounds, staining the ground red, but he forced himself to get to one knee. Without waiting for an answer, Brett continued, "It's the flank."

"So, a cheap shot," John said panting and getting Brett's attention while forcing himself to his feet, standing on his two feet and looked at Brett with a glare in his eyes.

"No, it's just what you have to do to win a war," Brett said, shooting out vines towards John and like before, Lonesome Dove came out and used its bubbles to block them. Then, also like before, the fist shot towards John, who stepped back. The fist zoomed past him, and in that opening, Brett was shocked to see Lonesome Dove tear through the wall of vines. It was gearing up to knock him out for good when Brett smirked. Two vines shot through John's feet and caused him to collapse, making Lonesome Dove miss the punch.

"Y-you bastard," John said, holding his feet and looking at the blood coming out of them. Brett just smirked at his pain, enjoying the sight of John laying on the ground before him.

"I just got tired of you standing all high and mighty as you were. This suits you much better," Brett said, still smirking while John winced before forcing himself to stand up, nearly falling from the pain of his feet. Yet he remained upright and looked at Brett with fury in his eyes, making Brett's smirk suddenly vanish. Something in those eyes terrified him to his very core.

"High and mighty you say?" John asked slowly, taking a deep breath to catch his thoughts before looking right at Brett with the same fury from moments earlier. Controlled, but still burning. 'I have to beat him somehow, but his Stand's long range is keeping me from doing any real damage. And now that he knows what would happen if he gets hit, he's keeping his distance.' John thought it over and let out a long sigh before having Lonesome Dove launch towards Brett at maximum speed, much to both Kite's and Brett's surprise.

"You really think an all-out attack will work?" Brett asked incredulously, vines shooting from under Lonesome Dove. The Stand crossed its arms and let the vines strike it, the momentum pushing Lonesome Dove forward in the attack. More cuts formed on John, but he didn't seem to care once his Stand was mere feet from Poison Rose. Lonesome Dove pulled its arm back and yelled out loud, throwing the winning punch towards him. But Brett's Stand's suddenly turned into vines, the punch going through its chest harmlessly. The bubble bullet that was made launched past him and into the diner wall. Smirking, Poison Rose punched Lonesome Dove several times in a barrage and sent John flying back with blood coming out of several injuries all over his chest.

"JOHN!" Kite screamed in horror watching him fly across the and landing in a heap, unmoving. Gasping in shock, Kite reached out to him.

"Huh, I thought he had more fight in him," Brett said, looking at John's body laying on the ground before turning his attention to Kite, saying, "Well, that leaves only you." Kite's fists clenched tightly and he was starting to lose his cool while he walked towards him.

"K-Kite, no," John rasped out. Both of the men turned to look at John, who slowly began to get to his feet, wincing from the pain all over his body.

"John, stay down," Kite said with shock that John was even moving, little lone seeing him try to stand in front of them and he was not sure he could go any longer as he yelled, "I can take it from here! Just stay down!"

"N-no." John said forcing his body to his feet and stared at Brett with blood running down his face while he panted heavily from the attack he went through. Both Brett and Kite were in shock that John was able to stand even with all the blood was pouring out of the wounds in his body. "I-I have this battle in the bag." John added, breathing heavily from how much he had gone through in the last few minutes. Seeing him like that, Brett smiled and let out a small chuckle while looking at him.

"Damn kid, if I had met you sooner I might have been on your side. That spirit of yours is honestly impressive," Brett said, slipping his hands into his pockets as he continued. "But I have someone just as great. Someone I'd follow to the end, and for him, I'm afraid I have to take you out." Brett then launched vines at John and Lonesome Dove came out once again, countering the attack. The two seemed to be left in a stalemate yet again. But Kite could see that John's Lonesome Dove was starting to slow down in its punches and Brett noticed this too, leading him to unleash even more attacks at John who was holding himself up with nothing except his own willpower. "This is the end. Nice meeting you," Brett declared, launching two more vines towards John. Lonesome Dove, already busy throwing out punches, had no time to react.

"JOHN!" Kite yelled with the vines just feet away. John was barely able to duck under them, dodging the attack completely and leaving the other two surprised. Then John smirked, Lonesome Dove destroying the last vine in its way before launching towards Poison Rose with its right arm pulled back.

"You think that's going to work a second time?" Brett asked mockingly, while his Stand's torso turned into a vine. Lonesome Dove's attack missed once again, and Brett continued, "You didn't learn anything, did you? My Stand is unbeatable."

Lonesome Dove remained still. John turned his head to the ground, and Brett smirked, seeing he had finally run out of options. That was until John looked up to him, with a broad, victorious smile on his face.

"No, I do learn," John said, leaving Brett confused until he saw Lonesome Dove's hand. Fully realizing what John had said, Brett's eyes widened in horror. For Lonesome Dove's right hand was covered in a bubble and, pulling its left hand back, Lonesome Dove swung it directly into the bubble. As the bubble popped, a shock wave severed the vine that was the torso of Poison Rose. Kite and Brett were both left in shock, the latter coughing up blood before falling over with his body cut nearly in half.

With its victory, Lonesome Dove vanished and John collapsed to his knees, groaning from the pain. "John, hang in there." Kite said, running up beside him. Kite, with just a moment of looking, saw so many injuries that John looked more like Swish cheese than a human.

"Th-that was sure something," Brett's voice came out, Kite turning to see him. Even John tried to watch as Brett stared into the sky, the light from his eyes slowly fading. Even so, he continued, "J-just be warned, there are more people coming, people of a higher ranking than me. If you keep trying, you'll never even find the Major." With those words slipping out of his lip, his eyes grew dim and his spirit headed up to the sky, leaving them in a state of confusion.

"Major?" Kite said, confused turning from Brett to John, who was slowly starting to pass out. Kite's anxiety increased as he looked into his eyes, seeing they looked similar to Brett's. Kite looked around desperately for anything that could help him. Suddenly, a hand was placed on his shoulder and he turned to see Mary standing there.

"Bring him over to the others," she said. Kite looked at her with visible confusion, but seeing the serious look on her face, he decided to listen to her. Kite gently carried John to the others and placed him in between them. Mary let out a long sigh and placed her hands together, before a figure came out from behind her. The figure had a yellow body with a golden dress hanging off of it. Symbols of what looked like letters covered its body, and it stared at the team with purple striped eyes. As the Stand floated over them, Mary ordered, "Go, Birmingham. Do your thing." Birmingham clapped its hands together and then pulled them apart, creating a rainbow of colors before bathing the team in the light. Kite watched all this in shocked silence, seeing all of their injuries fade away. In seconds, the team sat up, looking at the Stand that was now floating beside Mary. She let out a sigh and looked at them, seeing their looks of confusion, except for Kite, whose crossed arms and annoyed facial expression were directed entirely at her.

"Mary, we've been ambushed by almost half a dozen people in the last two days, John nearly died, and now I see you've been lying to us for that whole time. You need to explain exactly what our job is, now, or we're heading back to Chicago," he said with a grave expression. The others nodded in agreement, looking at her with curious eyes. Seeing their resolve, Mary sighed as she looked back at all of them.

"I work for the Speedwagon Foundation, and for the CIA," she said, taking out her wallet and opening it. She turned it towards them, leaving the others to stare at the badge in stunned silence. Giving them a few seconds, she added, "And I need your help to save America from a madman calling himself the Major."

TBC.

* * *

**That is it for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading it and please leave a review to tell me what you think, and if I should do like the real JoJo's Bizarre Adventure and have more to this fic with John's family? Vote in the poll.**


	16. Debriefing

**Hello, King Spike Rules here and here is the next chapter to Lonely Wars. We learn about Mary's Stand, who they're fighting, and why they need to stop them.**

* * *

Chapter 16: Debriefing.

Mary sat on the bed inside her and John's room, with the others looking at them from around the room. Franky leaned against the door, and Doc lay sullenly by the window, fingers still moving as though holding his guitar. John and Keith sat with their heads against the second bed. Sitting on that bed with a serious expression, Kite gazed at Mary. His mind was filled with questions, and he was expecting nothing but the right answers from her.

"Okay Mary, let's start this off easy," Kite said with his fingers intertwined, taking a deep breath before continuing, "Why not just have a task force take out this 'Major' if he's such a threat to the country?"

"How can I explain the threat? I looked, and to my knowledge, I'm the only CIA officer who has a Stand," she replied, looking at Kite, who crossed his arms as he mulled it over. He supposed her way of thinking was reasonable; at the very least, it didn't sound like she was lying.

"Alright, makes sense. Now, how about your Stand?" Kite prompted, looking at her and waiting for her to explain just what her Stand was capable of. He glanced at his arm, silently wondering what the Stand had done to heal their wounds.

"Her name is Birmingham," she said pointedly, looking back at Kite. She let out a long sigh before bringing out Birmingham, the humanoid making its appearance known as it stood next to her.

"You...named it after a town in Alabama?" Franky asked her with visible confusion at her bizarre choice.

"Not that Birmingham. It's a type of house," Kite said, not taking his eyes off the Stand, watching it float in front of him and waiting for Mary to continue her explanation.

"Yes, and her ability allows me to return a person's body to a previous state. That is, so long as I've seen them before, either in real life or in a photo, in whatever state it is that they want to return to," she explained. The others looked back at her with confused looks on their faces, seemingly trying to make sense of what she had told them.

"So, say I lose an arm," John spoke, getting everyone's attention as he continued his question, "Since you've seen me with that arm, you can restore my body so that I have both arms again? Just like that?"

"Yes, that is what my Stand can do to you," she said, hanging her head down and letting out a long sigh before saying, "But using it is like sending out a flare to the enemy."

"Wait, what do you mean?" Kite asked her, concerned at the thought. She rubbed her arm, looking away from them as she thought it over.

"Another Stand is attached to mine and when I use her powers, he knows where I am," she explained to them. All five of them straightened, raising their guard to look for an incoming attack. Seeing them act this way, she added, "He's not here. He's one of the top officers of the Major and almost never leaves his side." Hearing this, the group visibly relaxed, a few letting out small sighs of relief.

"Well, with those two things out of the way," Kite said, making a point of looking her right in the eye as he continued. "What's up with this Major guy? Why is he so dangerous?" Mary looked back, and for a few moments, they just stared into each other's eyes. Mary was the first to break eye contact as she glanced at her suitcase.

Watching this, Kite simply nodded and said, "Keith." Instantly understanding, Keith stood up, walking over to the suitcase and grabbing it by the handle. He gently placed it next to her on the bed before returning to his place to watch. Mary rummaged through her bag for a few moments, finally pulling out a small black rock.

"This is why he's so dangerous," she said, holding it out to them and they all looked at it closely, confused as to what it was. Noticing this, Mary continued, "This is coal, which is used to help fuel factories and trains that help connect the country all over."

"Yeah, so what's the problem?" Doc asked, looking at the coal in her hand and wondering what she was getting at, just as most of the others were doing.

"It's not mined," Kite realized, as he took the coal. He looked it over, before turning to his friends and continuing, "There aren't any strikes or cuts, which would be clear if this had been taken from a coal mine." The others nodded, understanding what he'd said, only for Mary to add some new information.

"Yes, and there has been a large flux in coal stock with a vast amount of it coming from the West." she paused taking out a folder and handing it to Kite, who took and read the content as she continued, "And one company seems to make a killing in it. But oddly, that company owns no mines."

"So, they're committing some fraud," Kite said dismissively, flipping through the papers until his eyes suddenly widened. As he processed what he was seeing, Mary nodded at him.

"You see, the stock market is starting to notice something is wrong," Mary began solemnly. "Prices are falling fast. And if it isn't stopped-"

"-that could start a second Great Depression," John concluded and she nodded, looking at them as all five soaked in what they had just been told by Mary and thought it over.

In particular, Kite's mind was in full gear as he shifted the papers in his hands. With all that information, he was slowly putting this plan together, and he didn't like it. "Once we're in an economic crisis, the Major will rise up out of his little hiding place and take back all the excess coal. Spin it the right way, and the masses would probably think of him as some savior. He might even become the president in the election later this year."

Mary nodded. "I was suspecting something before all this, so I did some recon on the ground and found out what they were planning," she said, looking at them all. As she remembered that time, she hung her head.

"But you were caught," Kite said, met with only a nod. Kite put his hand to his chin, thinking it over as his mind filled with possibilities, none of which meant well for them.

"Yes, and now they are out to silence me for good," Mary confirmed, as they all looked at her in silence themselves and wondered how much farther the enemy could do to take them out.

"That makes no sense though," John chimed in from his spot next to the bed. his statement seemed to leave the others wondering just what he was thinking about.

"What do you mean?" Mary wondered. She and the others looked at him, wondering what was going through his head.

"Brett said he wanted to get rid of us, not you." John pointed out. Thinking back to their last opponent's exact words, he continued, "With the way he fought and talked, he was desperate to win and get you back to the Major. But why would he do that if he wanted to kill you? He must want you alive for something."

Mary and Kite's eyes widened in shock, both of them realizing what he had figured out. John nodded to them as Doc, Keith, and Franky all looked confused when Kite looked at them.

"If the Major needs a Stand like Birmingham...then he must be severely injured, or even dying. He needs her to make sure his plan works out." Kite explained to them. All three gasped, looking at the Stand still floating by Mary. Kite turned back to Mary while he announced, "If you're so integral to his plan, you'll have to head back to DC, and we will continue on to California."

"What?" she yelled out. She was shocked, even furious, at what Kite had just said. "There is no way I'm being benched on something like this!"

"This isn't a game," he barked at her and stood up, looking down at her. She didn't let him, however, and stood up herself, bringing them to eye level.

"I'm the officer here! I know this isn't a game, but I'm seeing this through to the end," she spat back. The two stared each other down, both of the tempers flaring up. The others watched, worried at the possibility that the argument could come to blows.

Thankfully, John stood up, placing himself between them. "We need her." he said, both of them turning to him as he continued. "First, she can heal us from nearly any injury. Considering we barely survived the last two days, she's needed to keep us going. Plus, we have no idea if the Major has allies in DC. For all we know, they could capture her there and bring her to him, making our trip pointless."

Kite was silent, thinking over everything John had pointed out to him. After a few seconds of thought, he sat back down with his arms crossed.  
"Alright, I see your point. And I guess I can agree to letting her continue with us to California." Kite said, with eyes closed and his arms crossed. He quickly added, "But two of us must be with her at all times, understood?"

As they nodded, Mary beamed at them, seeing that they were willing to continue on with her. Even after all that's happened, and even after she kept secrets from them, they would let her keep going. A honk of a horn caught all of their attention and Mary smiled.

"That must be the van," Mary said, getting up only to have Kite put a hand out in front of her. With a cautious expression, he nodded to Franky, who nodded back to him.

"Graceful Door," Franky whispered-shouted, summoning his Stand and punching the door. A smaller door formed inside the first, and he peeked through. A few seconds later, Franky stepped back and gave them a thumbs up to show them the coast was clear. They collected their things and opened the door, seeing two men in suits with a van like the one they had lost the day before.

"Mary, we got here as soon as we could," the men said, looking at her. She smiled back at them as she accepted the keys to the car.

"You guys did great. And the add-on I asked for?" she asked one, who nodded. Still smiling, she walked to the van's back doors and opened them to show a brand new guitar in it. Doc gasped and ran over, taking it and looking it over before looking at her with a big grin spread across his face.

Mary smiled back, saying, "You fought to protect me, so I owed you one. Thought this would be a good way to start."

"Thanks a lot," he cried enthusiastically, hugging her before climbing right into the back to start tuning his instrument. The others piled in, with John and Franky in the front. Franky turned the key and drove off, leaving the men from the foundation alone. As the men headed back to their own car, both were unaware that a figure was watching them with a radio in hand.

* * *

/

In an unknown location, a figure was sitting in a chair with a book in their hand. A glass of whiskey on the rocks sat on a table next to him. A young man walked into the room and stood in front of him, saluting as the Major took a sip from his whiskey.

"At ease," he said, placing it back on the table before looking at his subordinate. "I trust you have a report?"

"Yes sir," the young man said, putting his hand down and looking the Major in the eye. "We have word that the private forces have all been taken out by the enemy. The Corporals are ready to take them out on your orders."

The major remained silent, flipping through his book for a few moments. The young man waited patiently, until he finally received his response.

"Let it be so."

With that, the Major returned to reading his book without a second glance at his subordinate. Despite that, the young man saluted him, accepting his answer, then headed out to repeat the order.

TBC.

/

* * *

**That is it for this chapter and I hope you enjoyed reading it. The fights will get more interesting as we move on and learn more of our heroes. I have on vote on the poll as yes.**


	17. Grand Voyage Part 1

**Hello, King Spike Rules here and here is the next chapter to Lonely Wars. Here we have a fight I'm really excited to do because I've been planning this one out for a few weeks.**

Chapter 17: Grand Voyage Part 1.

The next three days went by slowly. Despite all their fears, nothing happened to the group while they were driving down Route 66, getting closer and closer to the Illinois-Missouri border. They were nearing St Louis when the group decided to take a rest stop, pulling into a small gas station and diner on the side of the road. As soon as the car stopped, Kite hopped out of the van and scanned the area around them to make sure nothing out of the ordinary was around.

"Alright, coast looks clear," he said, turning around and offering Mary a hand to help her out, which she took and hopped out with the other two in the back hopping out with them. "Okay, Mary, Doc, and Keith, head to the diner and get us a booth please." They all nodded and headed towards the diner, while Kite turned to Franky, who was climbing out of the driver's seat. "Franky, you and John get gas before joining us." Even as Kite spoke, Franky was in the middle of lighting a cigarette, and slowly deadpanned as he looked at Kite. He slowly turned to see he was next to the gas pump and then looked back at them with his lighter still lit. "Alright. John, you do gas," Kite said with a sigh, walking on to the diner. This left them alone as Franky finished lighting his cigarette.

"Hey," he said to John, who turned from his spot by the gas pump. After taking a long drag of his cigarette, Franky asked, "Do you think Kite thinks less of me? Less than he thinks of you, or any of the others?"

"Why would you say that?" John asked him, shocked at Franky's sudden and surprising question.

"Not sure," he responded, leaning against the van and taking more hits from his cigarette before continuing. "It's just...since we started this trip, everyone else has stepped up. But just look at me. I couldn't even defend Mary against that Brett guy for more than a few seconds before getting my ass handed to me."

"Don't beat yourself up," John said, reaching out his hand and placing it on Franky's shoulder with a reassuring smile. He made sure Franky was looking at him before continuing, "You are valuable. We need you for this quest. Don't ever doubt yourself over that." Franky offered him a smile, though he didn't seem wholly convinced.

Suddenly, Franky felt a sharp pain on his hand, slapping at it and looked down to see what it was. "Damn mosquito!" he said, looking at his hand and checking for a bite while John looked over his shoulder. Strangely, neither of them saw any bite marks on his hand. As they were looking at his hand, two figures were watching them from near the building.

"Step one is done, Allan," one said to the other as a mosquito flew over to the duo. The insect landed on his arm, making no attempt to bite him.

"Yes, Jackson, next is step two." Allan said to him smiling with a few pebbles in his hand and holding them tightly. John and Franky stood next to the van, waiting for it to fill up when they heard movement only a few feet away.

"What was that?" John asked, looking to where the sound came from and scanning the area for anyone near them. Yet he didn't see anything out of the ordinary. Just a few pebbles, lying near the car. "Huh, must be my imagination." John turned back to Franky with a shrug, but there was nobody there. "Franky?" John called out, looking around frantically until he saw his friend standing on the opposite side of the van with a smile on his face.

"Sorry, dropped my cigarette." he said, holding it up. John let out an exasperated sigh, though he perked up when he saw that the gas had been filled.

"Yes! Come on, let's get some breakfast," John said, putting the pump up before walking eagerly towards the diner. Franky followed close behind him, smiling as they left.

* * *

"JOHN!" Franky cried out, waving his hands in a failed attempt to get his friend's attention, even jumping up and down to add to the spectacle. Yet it was all in vain as he watched the now giant John leave with someone who looked just like Franky himself. Franky was left confused, standing there next to the van and wondering what could have happened to him.

"I'm glad you finally stopped that, little fool. There really wasn't any point," a voice boomed from above Franky. He looked up to see another massive figure, looking down at him with disturbing pink eyes and a wide smile across his face. He had tan skin, and was wearing a purple vest over a pink dress shirt, with matching pants and shoes. His pink hair was done in a bowl cut, filled with darker pink highlights. He looked down at Franky, who was confused at what he was talking about, so the man continued, "You were bit by my Stand, Itty Bitty, you see. Not much you can do to stop 'Franky', now is there? And with his Stand, Her Man, my partner will get Mary right from under their noses."

"I won't let you get away with this," Franky yelled out, clenching his fists tightly as the guy put his hand on his ear. A mocking grin was plastered on his face.

"Sorry, could you please speak up? Then again, I suppose I shouldn't expect so much from an insect. That's all you are really; a tiny, insignificant bug. And do you know where bugs belong?" he asked, smirking at an increasingly angry Franky, who was about to yell out again when the guy's shoe, easily three times his size, appeared over his head.

"Underfoot," the man finished, bringing his foot down on Franky. He dug his foot into the ground with a satisfied smile, glad that the red wouldn't even be visible on his pink shoes. "Alright, time for step three."

* * *

Inside the diner, John and "Franky" both walked in to see their group sitting in a booth, waiting for them. Kite was the first to see the two, waving them on to the booth.

"Hey, anything happen out there?" he asked them as they arrived. Franky sat next to Mary on the left end of the booth.

"Nothing, everything seems to be cleared out there," John said, with Franky nodding in agreement and tilting his head back. He seemed to be relaxing, though from that angle, he saw when his friend walked in. They smiled at each other, the guy walking over to the counter and sitting down at one of the stools. He smiled at the waiter before innocently looking at his menu, the mosquito emerging from behind it. The waiter didn't have time to ask for an order before suddenly vanishing from sight. With practiced ease, the guy hopped over the counter, swiftly putting on the apron before heading to the group.

"Good morning, what will it be?" he asked them, smiling as they looked at him. After a bit of discussion and looking at the menu, they each gave him their order. He made a show of keeping up the smile and writing down their orders, with the feeling of someone who's already won.

Unbeknownst to him, however, a small door appeared on the top of his shoe. With a labored gasp, Franky pulled himself up through it. He was covered in sweat and a few of his hairs fell into his eyes as he panted heavily.

"M-man, that was close," Franky said, looking around at his new location. He tilted his head up to see the guy taking the orders of his friends. 'I need to get their attention and tell them they have a fake Franky...ugh, but how?' Franky thought to himself, racking his brain for a plan. Looking up at the guy's leg, an idea popped into his head. Franky smiled, cracked his knuckles. "Let's go, Graceful Door," he whispered, smiling as his now-tiny Stand came out and began to punch the guy's pant leg, forming stairs that Franky began to climb up. With each step, Graceful Door would punch again, and they slowly made their way up.

Not noticing the tiny weight on his pants, the man took their orders and smiled as he began to head back to over the counter, giving the order to the cook who was too focused on cooking to notice the different waiter and set to work on their meals. Meanwhile, the "waiter" worked on the coffee that had been ordered by Kite.

"This is so easy," he said, smirking and pouring the coffee while Franky was holding on for dear life, barely able to keep his grip as the guy walked around. When the guy turned to face the counter again, Franky thought he was close enough. Using Graceful Door to make footholds for him, Franky jumped from the pants and grabbed the doorknobs, smiling as he worked his way up. After nearly a minute of climbing, he was able to pull himself over the edge to the top of the counter.

Franky laid on the counter for a moment, exhausted and sore, only to see the guy finishing up the coffee for Kite. "And now, for the final ingredient," the guy said, taking a package from his pocket and pouring the contents into the cup.

'I can't let him give that to the guys,' Franky thought, running over to the cup and using Graceful Door to punch the cup. A door formed on the side of the cup, which Franky pulled open, barely jumping out of the way in time to avoid the coffee pouring out onto the counter.

"Oh, shit," the guy said, looking at the coffee cup. He studied it for a moment, wondering, "Did it break or something?" Spotting the small hole on the bottom, his eyes widened. He turned his attention to the counter, where he saw Franky, who'd been trying to stay still and avoid notice. 'How the fuck did he survive being stepped on.' The guy thought, though he quickly realized this wouldn't be too much of a problem. Lifting his hand up with a vicious smirk, he slammed it down on the counter, forcing Franky to jump away. Continuing to swat at Franky, he said mockingly, "I didn't know you were part cockroach."

"Crap, how am I going to tell them about the enemy." Franky said, looking back up just in time to see a massive hand sweeping towards him. Franky panicked as it approached, quickly summoning Graceful Door to unleash an onslaught of punches at the hand. Many doors opened, Franky darting through one and leaving the rest to act as papercuts.

"Damn it!" the guy yelled out, holding his hand as blood ran down from the small doors. He glared down at Franky, ready to kill.

"Is everything alright over there?" Kite's voice rang out. The guy looked at him like a deer in headlights. Sweat dripped down his face as he saw the whole booth looking at him. The fake Franky had a worried look on his face, though he was trying to hide it from the others.

"Yes, everything is fine, just cut my hand." he called to them with a smile. Slowly, the patrons turned back around to their booths. The guy wrapped a cloth around his hand to stop the bleeding as he hissed at Franky, "You think this is over, ya little pest?" With a snap of his fingers, the mosquito appeared around them once again. Only then could Franky finally see the Stand's true appearance. To most people, it must have looked like a normal mosquito, but up close, it had a human head with six hands and a very pointy nose. And it was looking right at him.

"That's your Stand?" Franky said, sweat running down his face as he looked at the disturbing Stand flying over him.

"Sure is. Its name is Itty Bitty, and it's going to take you out so me and Jackson can take care of you all," he said, smirking down at Franky as Itty Bitty swooped down to attack, aiming straight for his chest.

TBC.

* * *

**Well, that is it for this chapter and I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review and tell me how it is, because I was really excited for this one. Anyway, I have two votes saying yes to a series with the line of the Jonas arc. It will be up for three more chapters.**


	18. Grand Voyage Part 2

**Hello, King Spike Rules here and here is the next chapter to Lonely Wars. Here is the end to the Itty Bitty fight and I hope you enjoyed the chapter with the building of Franky in it.**

Chapter 18: Grand Voyage Part 2.

Franky looked at Itty Bitty, seeing the Stand and its user sharing a wicked smirk as they watched him from above. Readying himself, he jumped to the side just as Itty Bitty swooped down, its beak-like nose whizzing by at high speeds.

Even as Franky rose back to his feet, he saw the guy's hand descending towards him, ready to crush him against the counter. "Try keeping yourself focused, gnat. This won't be fun if you die too fast," the man said, his hand barely missing as Franky rolled away.

As the attacks kept coming, Franky began to panic. 'How do I get out of this? Why is it happening to me? How did things even end up like this?'

* * *

Franky grew up in a tough part of the city of Chicago with a strict mother, punishing him for even the smallest thing he did. His father was nothing more than a lowlife who spent more time with alcohol than with his son. According to them, all Franky ever did was make their lives worse.

This continued on until Franky's fifth birthday, where he dropped a fork he was using to eat his cake. But with that small mistake, his mother flew into a fury, smacking him around in the kitchen before sending him off to bed and throwing the rest of his cake in the trash.

That memory, horrible as it was, had never been forgotten. Because that was the last one he ever had of his mother.

Once he awoke the next morning, both of his parents were dead. Franky stood there in his pajamas, shocked at what he saw. Pools of red surrounded their bodies, bullet holes through their chests.

The sight was burned into his brain. From that day on, he couldn't look at blood without being violently sick. He had no family, and he had no justice. He barely had shelter, having been put in one of Chicago's many orphanages, and lost amidst a sea of faces. His only friend was a strange figure that nobody else could see. It didn't talk much, so Franky named it himself; Graceful Door.

At fourteen, he decided to just leave and head out on his own, becoming a tough guy to survive as best he could. This went on for two years, until he met a man who saw something in him. Something of value. To this day, Franky didn't quite know why Kite had let him join his group. But it didn't really matter that much to him; all that mattered was the feeling of being wanted. For the first time in his life, he had a home.

* * *

'You know what? I don't regret a thing.' Franky leaped out of the way of the hand only to see Itty Bitty flying towards him. Frank glared at it, standing proud against the insect.

"Come and get some, you bastard!" Franky yelled out, summoning Graceful Door to punch the counter and form a door. Before Itty Bitty could change direction, Franky pulled it up, slamming it into the Stand's face. The user's face began to bleed, and quickly covered it up with his sleeve. hoping that his targets weren't paying attention to the counter.

Seeing Itty Bitty's nose was stuck in the door, Franky smirked before sending Graceful Door to launch an attack. But before he could deliver the blow, Itty Bitty's nose popped off, much to Franky's surprise. Now freed, the Stand shot out of range moments before Graceful Door could act.

"You like my Stand's Nose Dislodge technique? Well, you'll love this; it has a second effect." the guy said, making Franky's eyes widen. He slowly turned around, and as he saw it start to beep, his eyes widened. Graceful Door rushed to make another door, Franky ducking under it just before the beeping stopped.

And in that moment, the beak exploded.

Franky, rocked by the sudden explosion, was left staggering for a few seconds. But a few seconds was all the enemy's Stand needed to swoop in and land a hit, piercing Franky to the door. Franky coughed up blood, looking down at the new beak pinning him to the wall.

Itty Bitty pulled its beak off once again and flew away from Franky, the bomb starting to beep. Franky looked at it in a haze of panic, feebly clawing at it. 'Blood! There's blood all over my shirt! Oh god, oh god!' Trying to focus, he shook his head and summoned Graceful Door. He had it grab the bomb, using all its power to break it off. The Stand tossed it into the air, leaving Franky to duck behind a utensil to escape the explosion.

But the damage had already been done. He clutched his stomach in agony, eyes trying not to look at the blood pouring from the hole in his stomach. 'Shit.' Franky thought, feeling the blood staining his hands. Dizziness began to overwhelm him, and he tried the best he could to avoid passing out.

"Oh, don't have a strong stomach for blood? Well, I guess you don't have a strong stomach for anything anymore," the guy said mockingly. "But I do have to clean up this mess, so I'll do you a favor." The guy picked up a dish cloth, and brought it down around Franky, making sure to wipe up all the blood. With Franky still inside, the guy threw the cloth off of the counter, leaving Franky thinking one thing. 'I'm about to die. Just like Mom.'

The man laughed in open glee at Franky's despair, the cloth getting closer and closer to the floor. Hearing that laugh caught Franky's attention, and he managed to snap out of his stupor. Looking around, Franky couldn't see anything to save him until he saw movement.

Attracted by the scent of blood, a fly was buzzing around underneath him. Under the cover of the cloth, Franky jumped towards it and landed right on top of it. "Hold on," Franky murmured, holding onto the fly's antenna and using it to steer them out of the man's field of vision. "This isn't over."

"Hey, orders up," the chef said, getting the guy's attention. He smiled, heading to the window to get it. Hiding his face to keep the ruse up, he placed the plates on the counter, smiling wide and looking at the food on them.

"Now that the pest is out of the way, I can take care of them all now," he said, taking out more patches and pouring them into the food. Of course, he made sure to put it inside burgers, stirred in a milkshake, sprinkled in with fries. Satisfied that it was well-hidden, he put the food on the serving plate, and carefully carried it to the group while smirking at his disguised friend.

Franky saw all this from his mount of the fly and flew down, bussing around the others' faces in an attempt to get their attention. "Damn fly," Kieth said, swiping at it a few times. Suddenly, he pulled out his revolver, causing Allan and his partner to stop in their tracks. They both stared at Keith, desperately hoping that he hadn't just figured them out.

"Are you out of your mind? It's a fly, for God's sake!" John shouted, putting the gun down and looking at the waiter with a reassuring smile. "Sorry about that, he has a tendency to overreact." The guy and Allan both let out a sigh of relief. An audible one, which Kite managed to pick up on through the noise of the diner. He put a hand on his chin, staring thoughtfully at the table.

"Damn it, they can't see me," Franky said, flying around and looking at them all from above. Sweat poured down his face, and he raced for any kind of solution. 'Come on Franky, you need to figure out how to stop them from killing your friends and taking Mary away. Think, think, think.'

A thought popped into his head and he looked down. His eyes narrowed before he zoomed down towards the guy. Franky continued to stare at the guy, inching closer and closer towards him before letting go of the fly and falling into the back collar of the guy's shirt. Franky used Graceful Door to punch his back and make a door. Opening the door, he stared at the red liquid underneath. Taking a deep breath, Franky dived in.

"Huh, what w-auggghhhhh!" the guy screamed, dropping the food all over the floor, gaining the attention of the whole diner.

"What the hell is wrong?" Kieth asked him. They all looked at the guy, who was reaching for his back and looking like he was in utter agony. Allan was worried even more, but he saw Kite stealing glances at him, and didn't want to break his cover.

Inside the guy, Franky held his breath and floated through the vessels, using Graceful Door to get through them quickly before arriving at his heart. Glaring at it, he summoned Graceful Door and sent him to unleash an onslaught.

"DORDORDORDORDORDORDORDORDOR!" Graceful Door shouted out while punching the guy's heart several times. Innumerable doors appeared all over him, and with a final punch, all the doors opened simultaneously.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the guy screamed out in pain, holding his chest with blood running from his mouth, nose, ears, and eyes. Finally, he fell to his knees, falling still. The whole group looked at him, sharing horrified or confused faces before he fell to the ground. Dead.

"Jackson!" Allan yelled out, getting up to look at his friend. Slowly, he realized what he did. Looking over at the group, whose eyes were now fixed on him. Before he could do or say anything, Franky slowly began to grow to his normal size. The group was shocked as they looked at Franky, his hair wet with blood and running down his face.

Despite their concerned expressions, his eyes were focused only on the guy in front of him, glaring at the imposter. The guy looked frightened, and opened his mouth to say something...before throwing some silverware at him. He used this as a distraction and ran for the door, smiling as he was getting away from them.

"Graceful Door." Franky summoned his Stand and punched at the window, forming a door before the guy could even get out of the diner. Seeing Franky, the lookalike turned to run, only for Graceful Door to punch his legs, making a door that separated his ankle from his body. With a loud thud, he fell to the ground.

"You two put me through a lot of hell today," Franky said, walking around Allan. He knelt down to look him in the eyes, giving the guy a look of his furious face before he continued, "But you helped me get over my blood problem, so I would like to thank you and ask you to do me a quick favor."

"W-what?" Allan asked, looking at him and his eyes, fearing for anything he could say or do to him in this instant. Franky took out a comb and used it to slick back his hair while posing with his hands in his hair.

"Tell the devil to make room, because the Major and the rest of you assholes will be joining Jackson in HELL!" he yelled as Graceful Door appeared. It began to unleash a barrage of punches, each one forming a door, and each one hitting him with such force that he was knocked into the air. All at once, the doors opened, and Allan yelled out as his body was cut into pieces. His cry cutting out, he fell to the ground.

A few hours later, the group had done their best to explain everything to the employees. Of course, they hadn't been able to see much, but what they had seen had convinced them that something supernatural was afoot. They quickly accepted money under the promise that they wouldn't tell the news about what happened. And once that was done, the group were on the road heading on Route 66.

"Franky," Kite said from the back of the van. Turning his attention from the currently empty road, Franky looked back to see his leader gazing at him with a proud smile on his face. "You did really good today." Franky smiled and continued to drive on over the road.

TBC.

* * *

**That is it for this chapter as much as I did writing it. Please leave a review and tell me what you think, and the votes are three and all yes.**


	19. Nightmare Stop Part 1

**Hello, King Spike Rules here and here is the next chapter to Lonely Wars. Here is the next chapter which would be fun since I based it after one of my brother's favorite songs.**

Chapter 19: Nightmare Stop Part 1

After the diner attack, the group hadn't encountered any other trouble in Missouri. Now their van was moving through a long stretch of Kansas, traveling down an empty road. They were surrounded by empty plains in any direction, as they had been for several hours.

As time passed, everyone in the group was starting to get a little stir crazy. Only the gentle strumming of Doc's guitar provided any relief from the boredom. But he frequently paused to tune his guitar, and it wasn't quite enough to keep them busy.

Franky took a long drag of his cigarette, resting his arm on the window and trying to distract himself with random thoughts. So he was the first to turn when Mary shouted from the passenger seat. "We need to stop soon," she said, pointing at a sign for a gas station near the highway. Franky glanced at the fuel meter, and seeing it was only half-empty, he turned his head to look at her.

"What's the problem? Nature call?" he asked her, oblivious to the blush that spread across her cheeks. She quickly smacked him in the shoulder, making him yell out in pain and obvious confusion.

"No, you pig," she said with her arms crossed. She turned away from him to hide her blush as she continued, "It's one of my dead drops. From the Speedwagon Foundation."

"What's a dead drop?" Franky asked, growing even more confused. Keith also looked over, and the sound of Doc's guitar stopped, as if he was listening too. John and Kite both knew, but remained silent. They only looked at each other with narrowed eyes, each trying to make the other say it without actually telling them to.

But neither of them got the chance, as Mary took the opportunity to explain. "A dead drop is a secret place, where people put things for others in their group to find. Supplies, mostly." Franky nodded and turned towards the gas station while the rest of them stared out the windows. After all they'd been through, everyone was keeping an eye out for attacks.

Franky turned into the lot and parked, everyone rushing to climb out and stretch their legs. Mary headed off to the back of the building, and Keith stood by the gas pump, filling up the rest of the tank. Only Doc remained in the van, cross legged and humming cheerfully. But as John looked at him from the side of the van, he noticed something; Doc was still tuning his guitar, even after hours on the road.

"Hey, Kite," John called. Kite, who'd been looking over their route on a map, turned his attention to John with an inquisitive look. "Why is Doc always tuning his guitar like that? And I've never seen him take it off-well, not when it wasn't broken, at least. Don't you think that's all a bit...excessive?"

"That's his business," Kite answered, turning back to the map and looking it over. He had to make sure they were still on track to arrive in California within the next week or so. Into the ensuing silence, John sighed, more than a little irritated at the events of the last week.

Thankfully, Mary soon came back with a small bag in hand and a smile on her face. "The Foundation came through for us, so we should be good for the next couple of days. I mean, we have anything we could want...Well, almost anything," she added, slowly turning to look behind them. Kite followed her eyes until they came to a sign. A sign for a nice hotel just up the road.

"We can't stop on our schedule," Kite said, immediately understanding where this was going. But much to his displeasure, he drew the attention of the others, all of whom looked at him pleadingly.

"We've been sleeping in the van for a few days now," Franky said, rubbing his neck. He winced when his neck produced an audible crack. "That can't be a good sign."

"Listen, have you all forgotten about the last time we stayed in a hotel?" Kite asked, "As I remember it, Franky, your injuries were a bit more severe than a few sore muscles. That goes for all of you."

"Yeah, but I need a real rest and shower," Mary said. The others shivered at the reminder of the horrid smell, which they'd only managed to get used to after hours in the car. Kite sighed, realizing that perhaps they could use some freshening-up.

"Alright, I guess one rest day wouldn't hurt. But we all need to stay on the same floor. No more running off where we can't help each other," Kite said. Barely acknowledging his warning, most of the group grinned at each other. But Doc turned to look at Kite, seeing him nod. Doc silently nodded back, and before anyone noticed, slipped into the van with the others.

* * *

A little while later, they pulled up into the parking lot. As they climbed out of it, they looked admiringly at the nice-looking hotel, which was at least four stories tall. They grabbed their bags and walked in to see the clerk at the counter smiling at them.

"Good afternoon, how may I help you?" he asked them cheerfully. Kite talked to him about their arrangements while John walked around. Maybe it was Kite's words, but he couldn't help scanning for any possible enemies. Still, none of the other people around the lobby were acting weird, so he tried not to worry too much.

"Alright, listen up," Kite said, raising his voice as they gathered around the desk. Once he was sure he had their attention, he continued, "We each have a room on the third floor. They're all next to one another, but I still want you all to watch each other's backs. Don't want anybody getting lost or-"

"Wait, where's Doc?" Franky asked, the group only just now noticing he wasn't there. After a few moments of searching, they saw him standing by a wall with his eyes closed. He was smiling, and of course, tuning his guitar. Kite sighed, deciding not to finish his sentence as he walked over to give Doc his key.

"I'll give you a while to get comfortable. We can regroup once we're all settled in," he said. They nodded, each heading to their respective rooms. Mary locked her door and let out a long sigh as she walked towards the bathroom. She started her shower, washing away all of the grime and dirt from the last week. Keith, as he often did, began cleaning his revolvers and carefully inspecting them for issues. Kite unrolled his map to set their plans going on from their rest stop.

John, meanwhile, just rested on his bed and stared blankly at the ceiling. He slowly began nodding off to sleep before a knock at the door startled him to wakefulness. He groaned as he got up and answered the door.

"Hello?" John said groggily, opening the door to see Doc standing there, with his guitar in hand and a serious look on his face.

"John, I need to talk to you. It's probably nothing, but like Kite said, you can never be too careful," Doc said. John looked back at him with a confused look on his face.

"Sure, what is it?" John asked him, leaning against his door and crossing his arms. Doc looked around for a few moments, before summoning American Pie.

"I was looking for anyone near us on this floor, just to make sure there weren't any Stand users around," Doc explained. "But believe it or not, we're the only ones here." John's eyes widened, lowering his arms and looking into the hallway.

Before, he thought Doc was just being paranoid, but now, the lack of anyone else in the hallway was disturbing. "Did you tell Kite this?" John asked him.

"No, I wanted you there too so we can set up a plan for-" Doc was suddenly cut off by John's door suddenly slamming shut and knocking John into the hallway. Now on high alert, John summoned Lonesome Dove, and they both looked around cautiously.

"Let's get the others." Doc said. John nodded, following him as they ran down the halls to the rooms the others were staying in. But when they tried the doors, every one of them was locked up tight.

"We need to get them out of there," John growled, bringing out Lonesome Dove and having it punch the door. But the attack only seemed to backfire, knocking him back against the opposite wall.

"You okay?" Doc asked, running over to check on John, who rubbed the back of his head. Otherwise, he seemed fine, and stared with narrowed eyes at the door.

"Yeah, but I think we're stuck in the hall. We'll have to defeat the user ourselves. But they knew we were by that door, which means the user should be close by," John said as he rose to his feet. They both looked around the hall, trying to see if anything was out of the ordinary.

"Not sure, but we can check to see if the rest of us are okay," Doc said. American Pie took the speaker off his left hand, then placed it on the door to Mary's room. Its mouth speaker turned, allowing them to hear the shower running, along with a faint snore. They did this to the other three rooms, with snoring sounds coming from all three. "Well, I guess they're okay for now. But we still need to find the user," Doc said. American Pie was just removing its speaker when they both heard a light clapping coming from one side of the hall.

"Well, well, I guess two of you managed to escape from my net. Eh, four for six is still pretty good," a voice said. John and Doc turned towards the sound to see a man in a blue suit, standing near the door opposite them. Long black hair flowed down over his shoulders and back, casting a five o'clock shadow across his face. He had a purple undershirt on under his yellow suit jacket, as well as a few rings on his right hand, which knocked together as he clapped.

"Normally, I would have already had them dead, but you two being free changes things," he explained casually. John and Doc both had their Stands out ready to go.

"If you let our friends go, we'll let you live," Doc said with American Pie floating next to him. They stared intensely at the guy, who seemed to be ignoring him while looking at his watch.

"Let me live?" the guy said, looking up from his watch to offer them a smile. "I guess you haven't figured this out, but this war isn't one you can just run away from. It's for keeps. And Corporal Henley Eagle doesn't step down."

"Fine, we gave you a chance!" John yelled out, charging at Henley with Lonesome Dove out and ready to fight. But the man just smirked and stepped to the side, opening the door beside him. John almost managed to stop in time, only for the door to slam shut and knock him the rest of the way into the room. Except it wasn't just any room; it was John's own room, with all his belongings right where he left them.

With a frustrated shout, Lonesome Dove slammed its fist into the door, only to get knocked back into the opposite wall. "Doc," John groaned, realizing that he was thoroughly trapped.

* * *

Meanwhile back in the empty hall, Doc was left shocked as he looked to Henley, who was smirking back at him. Steeling himself, Doc tried to adopt a serious expression.

"What did you do to my friend?" Doc demanded.

"He's back in his room," Henley said with a small smirk, making Doc even more nervous. "That's the power of my Stand, Hotel California. It makes rooms, and if I open a door to one of those rooms, it can go to any of the others on the same floor. It also has the nice side effect of making anyone trapped in my rooms fall asleep, though only if they don't know about my Stand."

Hearing this, Doc realized just what the man's plan was. Divide and conquer, and the man had almost succeeded already. Doc let out a long sigh before rolling his guitar around to his front, placing his hands on it with a determined expression.

"I guess it's up to me to take you out and save my friends," he said. American Pie stood next to him, long hair and open shirt blowing in some imaginary wind as they stared down Henley. The man's cocky expression and outstretched arms showed he had no fear of Doc, or of American Pie.

TBC.

* * *

**Here is the end of this chapter and I hope you enjoyed it with this battle, also the poll will be up for one more chapter and so please vote to decide if this fic will become a series.**


	20. Nightmare Stop Part 2

**Hello, King Spike Rules here and here is the second half to the Hotel California fight with Doc having to find a way to save his friends form the attack.**

Chapter 20: Nightmare Stop part 2.

Doc McQueen was a quiet kid growing up. He didn't talk much, not even with his own family. He kept everyone at a distance, because he had to keep a secret. He had a friend, an invisible friend that listened to every word Doc said; a friend named American Pie. With his friend by his side, Doc would simply listen to all the conversation around him, just like American Pie. His continued silence made his family confused and concerned, taking him to multiple psychologists to try to get him to open up more. But none of them could see his friend.

This continued until he was seven years old, when something finally clicked. After years of talking to nobody except his friend, he walked up to his mother and father, saying "I love you" for the first time. SInce then, Doc spent time with his family, opening up a bit more each day, telling them how he was going to be a great musician. They would just listen, smiling all the while. That is, until a drunk driver took them from him.

Doc learned his lesson, and stopped trying to open up to people. For years, he was silent, only speaking with American Pie. This continued until he met Kite, the first person who could see his friend. It wasn't perfect, but their conversations helped him get out of his funk. Slowly, Doc regained his music, and regained his voice.

* * *

Doc held his guitar tightly in his hands, his eyes focused on Henley, who simply stood there with a smug smile. Suddenly, Henley threw open a door, ducking into the room. Before Doc could reach him, the door slammed shut in his face. He slowly backed away from the door, eying it warily. Yet he was struck across the face from an entirely different angle, Henley's fist sending him staggering to the opposite wall. Touching a hand to the already forming bruise, Doc looked at the now open door across from him. Henley smirked widely before pulling the door closed.

"What the...?" Doc muttered, only to be punched from behind, turning just in time to see Henley shut the door again. From his position in the middle of the hallway, Doc stood up straight and looked around to scan his area around him. He slowly strummed each of the strings on his guitar, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath in an attempt to clear his head. From behind a door, Henley smirked and opened the door for another attack. Doc didn't try to stop it, feeling a punch at his chest, then his arms, then his face. The whole time, Doc who remained still, until his eyes shot open. "There, American Pie!" Doc yelled out, turning around and summoning his Stand, which threw a quick punch directly into Henley's face. Henley fell back into the room and held his cheek, looking up in confusion.

"How the hell did you know I was gonna be there?" Henley asked, slowly standing up. For the first time, his expression seemed serious, though it quickly turned to annoyance when Doc remained silent. Seeing this, Doc gave a small smile.

"That's one secret I won't be telling you," Doc said, strumming a few notes from his guitar. American Pie turned its speaker up, blasting a sound wave towards Henley. As the noise washed over him, he grit his teeth and covered his ears in a useless attempt to handle the attack. Henley gritted his teeth and, thinking quickly, kicked the door shut, leaving Doc alone in the hall again.

Doc scanned the hallway, trying to anticipate Henley's next move. But as a sudden force blasted into his back, Doc was knocked forward. He caught himself, turning around to realize it was his own attack.

"Wow, your Stand sure packs one hell of a punch. Here, let me show you what I can do," Henley said, waving cheerfully at him before showing a handful of nails in his fingers. He threw them before the door in front of him closed. Doc's eyes widened when he realized what was happening, but it was too late. All around him, doors opened. Nails shot towards him from every angle, burying themselves in his arms and back.

Blood poured from the deep marks along his body. Doc gasped, but managed to remain standing. His eyes searched around to see Henley standing there near a doorway. The man smirked at him. "What's wrong? Don't you want to blast my eardrums out?"

"I'm not that stupid," Doc growled, summoning American Pie and having him launch numerous punches towards Henley. Yet the man kicked the door closed, and much to Doc's dismay, he couldn't stop American Pie in time. The punches connected, and as Doc felt the force of every punch return to him in one moment, he was launched back into the wall with a groan.

Doc slid halfway to the floor, and only barely dug his hands into the wall to keep himself from falling the rest of the way. With a guttural growl, he slowly forced himself to his feet. Sweat dripped down his face, and his eyes flickered around in search of his enemy.

Yet he didn't need to search far; a door opened right next to him. "I have to say, for a weak link, you're pretty tough," Henley said before unleashing his own onslaught of punches. He slammed a fist into his face, his chest, back to his face. Blood pouring from his nose, Doc was thrown across the room with a pained cry. As he hit the wall with a thud, Henley walked leisurely from his hiding place, smiling widely at him. "But you're still that weak link in this fight."

Henley reared back a fist to finish him off, only to see Doc give a tiny smile. He saw movement from the corner of his eye, and just managed to turn his head in time to see American Pie release a scream from its mouth speaker. The sound hit him like a truck, launching him across the hallway. Blood dripping from his ears, Henley got up and looked at the weakened Doc, who was struggling to rise up as well.

Their eyes met, and for a while, the only sound was their panting. Finally, Doc said, "I-I won't let you take them."

Henley looked at him, bloodied and slumped against the wall and barely conscious, and gave a disgusted sneer. He walked towards him and slammed a fist into his stomach. Doc bent over, struggling to breathe, only for Henley to follow up with a knee to his face. His head snapped back, and Henley took the chance to push him against the wall, a forearm pressed against his neck.

"I'm tired of this shit coming from you punks," Henley said. He got a few inches from Doc's face, glaring at him as he choked. "You don't know loyalty."

Throwing Doc to the floor, he let out a light sigh, and slowly pulled his back hair in an attempt to fix it. He looked down at the gasping Doc, who was struggling to get up, and seemed to think for a moment. Henley decided to dig a foot into his stomach, knocking the wind from him once again.

"Your resolve is up there, but you need to face facts. I had your number from the start," Henley said, walking towards one of the doors across from where Doc laid. He gingerly touched the knob, turning to look at him as he said, "I'll let you see me take Mary to a special location before I snuff you out."

"N-no," Doc gasped, his struggles intensifying as he fought to just stand on his own two feet. Henley just watched as Doc rose to his feet, holding tight to the wall. He tried to approach Henley, only to nearly fall over when his hands left the wall. Henley laughed, turning to the door, where he could hear the faint sound of running water.

The sound was music to his ears. He paused, turning to the struggling Doc, who stared back at him with a desperate look. "You're about to get a great view at the spectacle before you die. Enjoy it." He sent a final smirk at Doc before turning back to the door and yanking it open. Only to get a fist to his face, which sent him to the ground with a hard thud. Henley looked up, his eyes widening when he saw John standing in the door with Lonesome Dove next to him.

"It finally took you long enough to open that door." John said. He walked out into the hall with Lonesome Dove, both of them looking down at the gaping Henley.

"Sorry, I guess I had to take a worse beating then I thought," Doc said, pushing himself off from the wall and stood tall in front of it, leaving Henley cornered between them. He slowly stood up, his mind frantically wondering just how this could have happened. His eyes traveled to the still open doorway and his eyes widened. There was a speaker on the door. His mouth opened to say something only for his cheek to start growing, courtesy of an air bullet being launched into it.

"It was his idea," John said, pointing to Doc and smiling. They both walked around to be in front of him while American Pie took the speaker back on his hand. John looked Henley over and then turned to Doc, asking, "You want the honor?"

"Sure. Let me just see how much of my pain I can pay him back for," Doc said, having American Pie twist the knob on its hand a few times. It clenched its fists tightly while the bubble in Henley's cheek continued to grow.

"SOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUND!" American Pie yelled out loud while unleashing an onslaught of punches. They hit Henley's body all over and launched him through a window. Henley screamed as he watched the ground come closer. When he finally hit it, the air bullet popped and blasted part of his face off. Henley laid on the ground, his cheek now missing and his eyes staring blankly into the distance.

The duo looked at him from the room. "You did great," John said. He smiled at Doc and slapped his back, making him wince and give an annoyed look. John smiled nervously. "Sorry, forgot." They then heard a scream and they looked out, their eyes widening seeing a massive amount of blood was pouring from his body and they felt it was more than it should be. "We need to get the others." John said and Doc nodded, leaving together to collect the others in their group.

* * *

A little while later, they were all together in Kite's room, with Kite himself looking at all of them. As Mary was in the middle of healing Doc's body while Kite thought over what he had heard.

"So, I guess we can't take a break at any time. Ever. How reassuring," he said dryly, looking at all of them. In particular, he looked to Doc, who was getting healed up by Mary. "I might also be glad that you're alright." John's eyes turned to look at him from across the room, giving a disapproving glare at Kite.

"Thanks, but I have bigger news for you." Doc said, seemingly ignoring Kite's phrasing. He summoned American Pie, which had both speakers in its hand. Doc looked at all of them before saying, "I put the right speaker by the phones in case something happens. And, well...let's just say I heard something." American Pie turned the knob on its mouth and began to reveal the news.

"Yeah, I got them here and have it planned out." Henley's voice came from the speaker and they all leaned forward to listen closely as he continued. "Yeah, secure the girl first before taking them out. I know how to do this. Believe me, Clearwater will be good-as-new in no time."

They all sat back, each feeling a pressure bearing down on them. With that message, the threat of the Major, this Clearwater, had become so much more immediate. Glances went around the room before everyone focused on Kite, who was leaning back in his chair. He gazed at all of them closely, only speaking when he was sure American Pie's message was over

"I guess we now know who we're after. Mary, does the name Clearwater sound familiar?" he said, looking at Mary, who had just finished healing Doc. Even now, she was writing down what they had heard.

"I need to run this with my contacts, but a name is a name. Either way, we can use this," Mary addressed them all. They nodded in agreement, so she continued, "But they might suspect that we know and could plan even worse attacks in the future." As they discussed, none of them saw a figure near the window. Watching them.

TBC.

* * *

That is it for this chapter and I hope you enjoyed reading it, please leave a review and the poll shows this will be a series starting with John Jonas.


	21. Hunting Stalker part 1

**King Spike Rules here and here is the next chapter of Lonely War. Here we have one of the last battles before they get to California as they have only four more states until they get there.**

Chapter 21: Hunting Stalker Part one.

After driving a few hours on the road, the group was at a truck stop, enjoying a nice meal of burgers and fries. The location was also another dead drop for Mary, and for the first time, Mary had solid info to return to the Speedwagon Foundation. Doc, Keith, Kite, and Franky all sat at the booth they had ordered while the other two stood outside.

"No, not fear-it's clear. Clearwater. Thank you." Mary said, hanging up the phone and turned to look at John with a tired smile on her face. "We might have a huge lead, but we should probably get the others before we talk about it."

He nodded and they headed into the place, finding their group at a booth. The two took their seats on the left side with Franky, who was enjoying his double burger when Mary started, "Okay, I talked to my connections and they might have a lead for us, but..."

"We don't want to announce over the phone in case someone could overhear it. No way to tell if one of them has a Stand like American Pie," Kite cut in.

Mary rolled her eyes at the interruption, but nodded and continued. "Exactly. That would be why I set up a secret place for us to meet in." With that declaration, she removed a map from her bag. Mary carefully placed it on an empty spot in the middle of the table. She pointed to one spot, making sure everyone could see her as she spoke. "It's a cabin up the road. In the next two hours, the Foundation will send someone with the info we need."

The group generally offered their agreement, before Kite looked up at the wall clock and said, "We should finish our meal and head out. Got to make sure we're there early."

Some frantic eating and a good tip later, the group headed out of the restaurant with upbeat smiles. Kite opened the back door to the van, letting them all step in while Franky and Mary took their places in the front. As John climbed in, Kite heard a metallic screech. His head spun around, eyes stopping on the only metal in sight; the van.

"What is it?" Keith asked him, holding his revolvers. Overhearing him, the others all turned to look at Kite, who looked at them confused and held his head out of the confusion.

"I...guess I just imagined it," Kite said before climbing up into the van. As he did, he shot one last look around, his eyes quickly falling on a nearby footprint in the dirt. 'We all just got into the car. It's probably just John's. There's no other explanation.' Still, Kite looked at it for a few more moments until he slowly decided to close the door. Franky shrugged, and they began the drive to the cabin.

* * *

After an hour-and-a-half of traveling, they arrived at the cabin, located in the middle of a national park. While the others looked at the building, Kite checked around the van, seemingly searching every nook and cranny of their vehicle.

"Is everything alright?" John asked him, turning to Kite with a worried look.

After a few more seconds of searching, Kite haltingly said, "Yeah, I guess so." His eyes scanned the empty van one last time before turning back to John. "I just feel...uneasy. Must be the constant attacks messing with my head." Kite headed around the cabin to check the area while John watched him, confused as to what he was doing until he looked down, his eyes widening when he saw a footprint near the van.

"What is that?" he wondered, his eyes moving from the footprint to their surroundings. Yet he saw nothing else around the van. No signs of life; there was just an empty driveway. After a few moments, he got up and headed inside with Kite to see everyone relaxing on the couches.

"Okay, Keith, I want you on lookout for the car the Speedwagon Foundation will be driving. Doc, listen around for any sign of activity," Kite said with them nodding and getting in place, Keith with his back to a wall and looking out the window with the only drive path that led to the cabin. Meanwhile, Doc summoned American Pie and listened to him closely as he searched for any sound that could be heard through the speaker.

"Kite, is everything alright?" John said tapping his shoulder and looking at him worried with Kite only shrugging his hand off of his shoulder.

"Yeah, just making sure we're not caught off guard. You know, like the last few times we stopped," Kite said matter-of-factly. John could only accept this, stepping aside as Kite sat down at the couch and unfolded the map to look over what it could take them for this short detour. A half hour later, a nice black car drove up to and parked near the van.

"They're here," Keith announced. His revolver was in hand, and his eyes were fixed on the pair of men in expensive suits stepping out of the car. The driver fixed his tie and nodded to his cohort, who was carrying a briefcase. Kite arrived at the door and watched with Keith as they began to head towards the cabin. John took hold of the door and opened it, Kite turning to look at him.

"Wait," Kite said, reaching for John's arm. "We can't open the door until we're sure the coast is-"

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" the driver shrieked. All three turned to see him holding his neck, blood pouring out from a wound on his neck. His eyes were wide with horror as a hole suddenly appeared over his heart. Blood sprayed out of his chest, to the horror of both his friend and the group in the cabin.

"Get in here now!" John yelled out to the other guy, who panicked and ran towards the cabin at full speed, only to be tripped on the way. He staggered to his feet and looked up at them desperately. Suddenly, his eyes dulled, a hole forming from the back of his neck to his front. He fell forward, blood pouring into the dirt around him.

"John, the door!" Kite yelled out loud to a stunned John, who quickly slammed the door shut and stepped away from it. The others were even more confused as to what just happened. "Doc, why didn't you tell me about this sooner?" Kite shouted, looking at him with a furious look on his face.

"There was no sound except the Speedwagon Foundation car," Doc said defensively, using his Stand and letting them all listen to the sounds American Pie had collected over the last few minutes. Kite listened closely and noted that Doc was right. No other sounds could be heard except the guys from the Foundation and their screams of fear.

"B-but how could that be?" Kite asked out loud, confused while listening to him and then he added, "I mean, we're talking about something completely invisible. There was no visual indication, not even a sound." He thought over what could it possibly be out there and was racking his brain to try to figure it out.

"What if it's a Stand?" John asked, having them all look at him and Kite slowly turned to look at him, soaking in what he had said and what they all had seen.

"No, that makes no sense. All Stand users can see Stands and none of us have seen anything out of the norm," Kite said, starting to pace around the room and thinking to himself.

"But what if that's its power?" Franky cut in and they all turned to him, waiting for him to continue which he did, "Look, we had fought a lot of weird powers since we started this trip. What's it to say that kind of Stand doesn't exist; one that acts to Stand users like our Stands act to everyone else?"

Everyone looked at him for a few seconds while Kite thought over what he had said. Slowly, he nodded, saying, "Yeah. Yeah, I think you're right about this one, Franky." He walked back to their side of the room with a worried look on his face. "But that makes this even worse. We have a Stand user out there we can't see, we can't hear, AND he has the briefcase, which is the only reason we're out here in the first place."

"But that's a good thing," John asserted, causing everyone to look at him with varying levels of confusion. Except for Kite, who snorted and sent John an incredulous smile.

"And exactly how do you consider that to be a good thing?" Kite asked slowly. The others waited for John to answer as he glared fiercely back at Kite.

The look only lasted a few moments before he turned to the others. "Think of the wounds they got. Those were knife wounds. If he needed that, he must not have any fighting powers. All he can do is sneak around," John explained. Most of the group nodded, and after a few seconds, so did Kite, who was pleasantly surprised by the logical explanation.

"So, we have to figure out how to beat him. Assuming he hasn't already destroyed the contents of the briefcase," Kite said, beginning to pace around the room once again. He was carefully thinking over the information when John stood up from his chair.

"The solution is simply; me, Keith, and Franky will head out to stop him. You two stay back with Mary, to make sure the invisible man didn't use the briefcase as a diversion," John declared. He sent a confident look around the group, who were all caught off guard by the outburst.

"John, what have I told you?" Kite asked him, walking towards him and grabbing him by his collar. He moved his face closer to John's, glaring at him with anger and perhaps something else. "I'm in charge. You don't have the authority to order around a single man or woman in this group."

"But it would be best for you to guard her. Your Stand is made of metal. If I was right about the Stand user, he probably wouldn't be able to get through that. It's the best plan we've got," John spoke quietly, but his voice remained level.

Kite locked eyes with him for a moment. All at once, the fire in his eyes went out, replaced by exhaustion and annoyance. "Fine. Just...watch each other's backs, okay? That's all I'm gonna ask," he said resignedly. John nodded at him while Franky cracked his knuckles in his own form of agreement. Keith spun his revolvers around in his hand, taking aim with them with a massive grin.

"Alright, let's get going," Franky said. The three of them walked out of the cabin slowly, with Keith aiming his revolvers out the door. He studied their surroundings, as though he could somehow catch sight of their target. When he was satisfied, he stepped out of the cabin with Rhinestone Cowboy, who had his own guns ready. Franky and John followed behind him, each summoning their Stands as they prepared for the conflict.

Kite closed the door behind them and walked to the couch, where Doc was seated with Mary. "Alright Doc, I want you to keep an ear out for the three of them. We can't risk getting caught unprepared if something happens," Kite said. Doc nodded, having American Pie out with its speakers ready to listen to them from around the cabin.

Outside, the trio walked around slowly, each trying not to make any sudden movements. John looked around when he was suddenly pushed from behind. He staggered for a few moments before catching his balance. "Hey, watch where you're going," John muttered.

The two looked back at him inquisitively. Neither of them had their arms up. In that moment, John's eyes widened, and he jumped forward just as a cut appeared on his chest. Franky and Keith let out shocked cries as John clutched part of his shirt to the wound. The trio looked around, searching for any sign of the enemy that they knew was here.

"You're faster than I thought," an unfamiliar voice called out. Rhinestone Cowboy shot at where he thought the voice came from, but only managed to hit the tree fifty feet away. The three huddled together, quickly realizing the danger of this new foe. "But you see, you've ended up in the land of the Streak. And we will have our prize."

TBC.

* * *

**That is it for this chapter and I hoped you enjoyed reading it. Please leave a review to the story and I hope to see you next time.**


	22. Hunting Stalker part 2

**Hello, King Spike Rules here and here is part two to the Streak battle. John and his group have to find a way to fight an enemy in the woods they can't see, or hear.**

Chapter 22: Hunting Starker Part 2.

The man's voice echoed through the forest around the trio, each on high alert. They inched closer to one another until their backs were touching, looking around in worry as they tried to find any indication of where he could be.

"We need to make a plan," John whispered. A branch rustled from the corner of his eye, and his head shot back to look back at it. "Found him!" John yelled out, sending his Stand to attack. Lonesome Dove shattered the branch easily, but there was no sign of his actual target. The three stared at the spot in confusion for a moment, only for a large slash to appear on Franky's back. He cried out in pain and clutched to his back, trying to stem the bleeding with his shirt. Keith immediately holstered his gun to check on Franky, while John looked on in confusion.

"Shit, I know what his Stand is," Keith said standing up from looking at the cut and turning to John continuing, "His Stand is a ghillie suit."

"A what?" Franky asked slowly standing up straight the best he could while still holding his back.

"It's a suit made up of grass and other things hunters use to hide from his prey," Keith explained carefully looking around the area and looking at any details before he added, "His Stand must work in a similar way, with it hiding him inside the environment and making it nearly impossible to see him."

"So, we have to find a way to get him out of the environment to beat him?" John asked. Keith nodded, still scanning the area. But their next sign wasn't exactly subtle; a loud whistle, sounding from somewhere deeper in the forest. They each looked at one another and then towards where the whistle had come from, slowly walking towards it until they saw the briefcase in the middle of a small clearing in the forest. "Oh, great. A death trap."

* * *

Back in the cabin, Doc was hard at work listening to everything in the area while also trying to keep an ear on the others. Sitting next to him was Kite, also listening closely to anything in case they needed him for backup, as well as Mary, who was watching them from a nearby chair. Her eyes were focused solely on Kite, her brows furrowed and mouth occasionally opening. She seemed ready to ask something, but remained quiet.

Suddenly, Kite looked up from Doc to meet her gaze. "Yes, Mary?" he prompted. Mary, who was admittedly caught off-guard, took a few quiet moments to collect her thoughts.

"What's your deal with John?" she asked him, watching his face shift from worried to annoyed. He sighed, rubbing his temple as he turned to the floor.

"It's nothing personal, I just...feel like he's not really one of us," Kite said haltingly. Both Mary and Doc, who had briefly paused to listen in, were thrown off by his blunt statement. In the silence, Kite let out another sigh, wondering if his words had really expressed what was on his mind. After a few moments, they all resumed what they were doing before the conversation.

* * *

The trio stayed hidden in a bush near the clearing, staring at the briefcase not twenty feet away from them. Sweat dripped down their faces, but none of them dared break their cover.

"Oh shit, what do we do?" Franky asked, eyes still fixed on the seemingly empty clearing. John glanced at him, trying to figure out the best way they could get to that briefcase.

"Franky, do you think you can use Graceful Door to get the briefcase?" John asked him. Franky nodded, using Graceful Door to make a hole in the ground in front of them. He pulled it open, preparing to dive into his self-made tunnel, only for his eyes to widen in shock.

"What is it?" Keith asked as he and John both looked into the doorway. Soon, their expressions mirrored that of Franky, as they beheld a small steel object blinking under the ground. An explosive, and it wasn't alone. The entire clearing had been turned into a minefield.

Franky slowly put the door down and they remained in silence, beginning to realize how much trouble they were in. "Fuck, this...this is what he was doing while we were in the cabin. He planned to put us under his boot the whole time!" Franky yelled, forgetting to keep quiet.

A sudden glint of metal was the only warning they had. "Franky, get down!" John shouted, pushing him back behind the bush. There was a dull thud and a cry of pain. Franky could only stare at the hunter's knife embedded into John's right hand.

John grabbed the handle, and slowly removed it with clenched teeth. Yet he didn't ask for help. Instead, he looked to his friends and asked, "Franky, you okay?'

"Yeah. Thanks," Franky said numbly, standing up and helping John to his feet. Meanwhile, Keith looked around the area, the threat of his revolvers the only thing keeping the enemy at bay. John looked at his hand, watching the blood run from it and his eyes widened in shock as a thought popped in his head. John watched the field and held up his hand before looking at Keith.

"Keith, get ready," John said to him, catching his friend's attention before he swung his arm out. As blood splattered across their surroundings, some of it seemed to stop in midair. Kieth took his chance, taking aim and firing at whatever body part had just been revealed.

The bullet shot into the man's leg, carving a deep wound through his calf. The man shouted incoherently, his outline becoming more visible as his leg was soaked in blood. "Fucking assholes!" a voice screamed. The outline moved towards the bushes, hopping to cover just before Keith leveled his guns at him.

But Keith only smirked, taking aim at the bushes. As one, he and Rhinestone Cowboy fired, two shots from his revolvers and two of Rhinestone Cowboy's exploding rounds. All four hit their target, exploding the bush in a burst of twigs and scorched leaves.

After wrapping a cloth around his hand and tightening, John moved towards the bushes to check for a body. "See anything?" Keith asked him, still aiming at the bushes and keeping an eye out for movement around him. John looked around the bush and saw a few drops of blood against the leaves. Yet the trail ended there; there was no path leading off into the forest.

"Wait, how did he-" John was cut off by a sudden stab to his chest, just kept from his heart by his ribcage. Blood gushed from the wound. John cried out and dropped to his knees, while Franky began to run towards him with an angry shout.

"Franky, stay back." Franky came to a halt at the sight of John's serious expression. He looked around the area in front of him, covered in tiny beads of blood from his wound. There was no sign of the man, confirming the question in his mind. "Shit, he can adjust his Stand to change how he looks in comparison to the environment, even my blood."

"So your trick will only work once?" Keith asked rhetorically. John gave no answer, but stood up and slowly moved to regroup with the others. He carefully avoided the minefield, moving in an arc until he was sitting beside them once again.

"So, any ideas?" Keith asked, looking at John, who was holding a hand to his bloodsoaked t-shirt and breathing heavily from the blood loss.

"N-no, not really," John said, looking at the area. He closed his eyes, falling into deep thought while trying to figure out what to do. Until finally, an idea popped into his head. "Franky, mind giving me a light?" John asked, reaching out his hand.

Franky looked at him as if he had lost his mind. "Is now really the time for a smoke break?" He asked, wondering what could be going through his mind. Until John turned and Franky saw that he had a confident smile on his face.

"Now is the best time for a smoke break," John said. Franky, rather used to outlandish ideas at this point, decided to give John a chance. He took out a cigarette and lit it. He took long drags while John collected any ash from the butt he could.

"That smoke is nothing," the voice called out to them, causing them all to tense up. This seemed rather funny to the man, who began laughing quietly. "I've seen the smoke, so your plan can't work. My Stand is already adjusted to it."

Yet John remained silent, not responding to his taunts. Finally, as the cigarette burned out, he said, "The smoke wasn't the plan." Lonesome Dove appeared and clapped its hands together around John's uninjured one. Keith and Franky stared in shock, hoping that John wasn't hurt.

But as Lonesome Dove retracted its hands, it was clear something entirely different had occurred. A giant bubble had formed around John's hand, which John opened to reveal all the ash he had managed to acquire. Releasing it into the bubble, he pulled his hand out.

"This is. GO, LONESOME DOVE!" Lonesome Dove clenched its fists and threw several punches at the bubble, dividing it over and over until dozens of bubbles floated through the area around them. While the others looked on in awe of the display, John just smiled, looking on at the field of bubbles before having Lonesome Dove launch just one more at them. Instantly, the bubbles began to pop, one after the other, until the area was covered in ash.

Soon, a figure emerged from the ash. Keith grinned, leveling his gun at the now obvious target before pressing the trigger. The bullet went right through the guy's head and out the back, killing him instantly. As he crashed to the floor, his body became visible to them for the first time.

Keith lifted a smoking revolver to his hat, pushing it up while sliding his other one into it's holster. Posing with a wide smile, he said simply, "You did great, partner."

With that problem taken care of, the trio went to work on how to get to the briefcase, which was still surrounded by a minefield. After throwing around ideas for a minute or two, John snapped his fingers with a sudden realization.

"Franky, how big of a door can you make?" John asked, looking at Franky, who was in the middle of smoking another cigarette. A wide smile grew across their faces, and Graceful Door got to work.

* * *

A little bit later, the trio returned to the cabin with the briefcase in hand and placed it in front of them.

"Mission, accomplished," Franky said with a tired smile. He and Keith had been supporting John on the way back, in an attempt to avoid worsening his wound. Thankfully, Mary healed them all up as soon as they sat down.

In just a few minutes, the six were sitting around the table with the briefcase placed in front of them. Mary looked at all of them and saw they were eagor in see what info they got from the Foundation.

"Here we go," she said, popping it open. As she looked inside, her anticipation slowly turned to confusion. She reached inside and pulled out a pair of black-and-white pictures. "What are these?" she wondered aloud, looking them over and then placing them on the table for everyone to see.

"Looks like some of those old pictures from the last Great War," Franky pointed out, noticing how old they looked and they all looked closely, scanning them when John's eyes widened.

"Hey, look," John said, pointing to one of the pictures and they all looked, their eyes widening when they saw what looked like a young Brett Micheal in the pictures.

"Wait a second," Keith muttered as he scanned the people in the pictures. His eyes widened when he saw it, pointing at it while saying, "That's the guy I fought at the motel."

"And he's the guy who attacked me and Mary there too," Doc said, pointing to his enemy. The group all looked at the pictures, marking who they had seen throughout their journey. This continued until only five people had been left unnamed.

"So, Clearwater is one of these people," Kite said. The group studied their faces, trying to commit them to memory.

After a while, Mary took a deep breath. "I think it's about time we made a plan," Mary said, drawing the attention of the others.

TBC.

* * *

**Here is the end of this chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading this and please leave a review to tell me what you think.**


	23. Desert of Doom Part 1

**King Spike Rules here and here is the next chapter to Lonely War. Here we have a fun battle with the final battle coming with them getting closer to Clearwater.**

Chapter 23: Desert of Doom Part 1.

The sun beat down on the Mojave Desert, distorting the air with waves of heat. The group's van drove through the wasteland, just as it had been doing for the past few hours, out of the fear of being attacked by the enemy. They were driving off the road at this point, passing across Death Valley on their way to California.

"Ah, they're here," a figure said from atop a small hill. A smile appeared on his face as the van approached his position. "All those whippersnappers couldn't cut it, eh? Good for me."

He smirked wide, walking leisurely down the hill towards the van. Sand billowed around him, surrounding him in an almost unnatural fashion. As the van made a turn below, the cloud of sand dissipated, only to reveal empty air.

* * *

The van zoomed down the path, the occupants struggling to keep themselves cool in the face of the overwhelming heat. They were about halfway through Death Valley when their van began to act erratically. It began to spin uncontrollably, the driver only just keeping it from flipping over.

As the van finally skidded to a stop, the old man appeared, showing green eyes and a head full of grey hair. A long beard covered his face, and the rest of his form was hidden under a long cloak. He absently wondered who would be the first to attack him, though after a few moments of no movement, he decided that they might not have seen him.

With that in mind, he adopted a friendly smile, and began to speak. "Good afternoon, gentlemen. I do hope you aren't too terribly injured. You see, I was-"

Suddenly, an air bullet was fired through the front window and slammed into the man's chest. He was knocked several feet away, landing on his back in the sand.

"I think I got him," John said, climbing out of the passenger seat. He wore a proud smile as he looked at the enemy, whose face was covered with bits of blood and phlegm.

"We should have waited until we were sure of what he could do. You never know with these guys," Kite's voice could be heard from the driver's seat. The man himself peered out to look at John, who seemed rather annoyed at Kite's tone.

"Why should we wait when we could catch him off guard?" John snapped back. Kite was starting to get annoyed himself when the van started to wobble under their feet. This shocked two of them before something was shot out from under the van and through it. Freaking them out, they jumped out of the car and moved away from it while seeing the old man stand up.

"You really think that would work on me, you limp dick bastards?" he yelled out, wiping the blood from his face. The sand around him slowly formed into a humanoid body with long, spindly arms and elongated fingers. Its tail looked like a strange combination of a snake and gator mixed together. Its face was serpentine with goggles in place of eyes.

"Prepare to die, at the hands of my Whooly Swamp!" With a horrid screech, the Stand launched towards them. Kite gritted his teeth, summoning Renegades and throwing a right hook straight into its face. But when his fist made contact, Whooly Swamp's form dissolved into sand, leaving no lasting damage. Kite shook the sand off his arm, while the old man said mockingly, "My Stand can't be hurt with any physical attack. And he has more than just that up his sleeve." As those words left his mouth, Kite and John noticed that the ground was moving under them.

"W-we're sinking," John said with a panicked expression, trying to lift his feet. Yet the more he tried to move, the faster his legs sunk into the sand.

"It's quicksand, don't struggle," Kite ordered, trying to remain motionless. But his mind was working at a mile a minute, thinking over what he should do to get them out of this situation.

The old man watched their efforts, content to let his Stand finish them off. He chuckled. "So, still think it was such a great idea to separate from your group? The others haven't come this way yet, but they can't be too far behind you. I doubt more than an hour off," the old man said, looking down the road with clear anticipation. His gaze returned to them. "So if I want to leave them a surprise gift, I don't have time to hold back."

John, who had stopped trying to move by this point, still looked at the old man with a determined expression. "We're not down yet," he said, summoning Lonesome Dove and having him strike at the sand with a barrage of punches.

"What are you doing?" Kite asked him, baffled by the pointless attack. After a few more hits, Lonesome Dove stopped punching the ground, and John looked to Kite with a grin.

The ground began to balloon under them, until a large bubble emerged from the sand with the duo atop it. "Simple. We're getting out of here." The bubble steadily floated into the air, with the two struggling to hold onto its uneven surface. The old man and his Stand craned their heads to look at them, but otherwise remained motionless.

Safe for the moment, Kite looked down at the older man and sighed, realizing this was the best choice they had for the moment. 'And John was the one who came up with it.' Just the thought soured his expression. He glared over at his companion, who had a cocky grin on his face. 'It's like he thinks we've already won. Ugh...Why did I agree to this?'

* * *

A few days ago, the group were sitting in the cabin where they had defeated the Streak. They all sat in the room and looked around at each other as they were listening to Mary.

"Traveling in a group is dangerous. I think we need to split up until we get past the desert to get to the mountains." Mary said pointing to the map and looking at all of them before she continued, "We need to keep the van up front since I'm sure they know what we were driving and they're looking for it."

"So, a group heads out with the van and another follows in that car." Kite said pointing to the car the Speedwagon Foundation members came up in.

"Exactly. So me, Doc, Keith, and Franky will take that car and follow you two in the van." she explained to them with Kite taken aback as he turned to look at her while the others looked at her confused.

"Why does that have to be the set up? Couldn't I...say, go with someone else?" John asked, while the others remained silent. Kite looked from Mary to John, as if trying to decide who he most disagreed with.

Luckily for Mary, she had already prepared her case. "Well, my group should have more people, since they're specifically coming after me. Doc can scout ahead with his Stand, Keith's range is invaluable, and Franky can help us get out of trouble. Besides, you two can handle just about anything. Isn't that right?" she asked rhetorically.

John tried frantically to change her mind, but his efforts proved fruitless. Kite remained silent, recognizing the logic in the argument, though his displeasure was still obvious.

After John begrudgingly accepted the plan, the duo set out on the van two hours ahead of the others. From the cabin, Mary looked worriedly at the van until it had disappeared behind the trees. "I hope this pays off."

* * *

The duo hovered high in the air, eyes locked with the older man on the ground. "I heard you two had tricky Stands, but air control...well, that's a whole different beast," he remarked, before a smirk spread across his wrinkled face. "Good thing I have this."

Whooly Swamp's arms dissolved into sand, reforming into the shape of blades, which it pointed at the two. "That bubble won't be able to protect you much longer."

But John seemed unperturbed. "I wasn't planning on staying up here," he said simply, before Lonesome Dove punched a hole in the bubble. There was a burst of wind, launching the two onto the van with a dull thud. The shockwave even reached the old man, whose cloak billowed in the winds.

Kite was the first to sit up, having been largely protected by his Stand. "What were you thinking, pulling a stunt like that?" he asked John, who was groaning in pain and holding his back gingerly.

"What do you mean? His Stand's long-range; he was going to attack. I saved us," John replied, speaking as though it was an obvious fact.

Kite's eyes flashed red, grabbing his collar and pulled John towards him until they were face to face. "Listen here you asshole, I'm the boss here, and I am TIRED of watching you take over. Hell, even Mary's trying to do it nowadays! Stop pretending you're part of this group!" Kite yelled out at John, who was confused and himself getting annoyed from Kite talking to him like that.

"I'm not taking over, idiot. You're just a jerk who thinks that because I have ideas, suddenly I'm the enemy!" John shot back. The two glared at each other, about to get physical, when they noticed the van starting to sink underneath them.

The old man watched them with an amused smile. "Sorry, but I think you two need to pay more attention to me if you want to live," he said. Sand shifted out from under the tires, slowly dragging the van into a massive pit. The man watched it all, cackling under his breath with obvious glee.

"Shit, this is bad," John asked, wondering what they could do. Kite looked at the old man, assessing his options before slamming his hands onto the roof of the van. He extended Renegades' powers into the metal, which distorted and shot towards their enemy.

The man almost managed to dodge the attack, but one of the sharp edges caught his shoulder, leaving a shallow cut. Still, a confident smirk remained on his face. "Ha, is that all you got? I've seen better." Sand began to pour into the van, causing it to sink faster with every passing second.

"We need to jump," John realized. Before Kite could process what he just said, John grabbed hold of him and leaped off of the van. He landed on the sand nearby, Kite in tow, and rolled a little until they finally came to a stop.

As he regained his feet, John summoned Lonesome Dove, which launched numerous bubbles at high speeds towards the man. But barely a foot away, Whooly Swamp emerged from the sand to intercept the attack. After the last bubble had hit, the Stand gathered the surrounding sand, reforming without a scratch.

"You need to do more than just that," he said. Whooly Swamp dove onto the ground again, leaving them to scan their surroundings in the hope of somehow evading it.

Faced with the overwhelming odds, Kite came to only one conclusion. "We need to retreat," he said.

"No," John shot back. "We wouldn't get anywhere; his Stand can just keep ambushing us. And even if we could get away, he'd go after the others once they got here. We have to settle this now." He took one step, then another. Soon he was running across the sand, leaving a confused Kite in his wake. Kite was confused as John ran around with Lonesome Dove out and launching air bullets, which were all promptly deflected by Whooly Swamp.

"Oh please, haven't I already taught you? It's all useless," the old man said. John's foot started to sink, stopping him from moving any closer and nearly causing him to trip. John managed to steady himself, and his eyes moved over the quicksand he was now trapped in.

"I know your range. About fifty or so," he remarked, before giving a resigned sigh. Lonesome Dove punched the sand around his feet, forming a bubble and immediately popping it, allowing him to fly a few feet back on the sand.

He groaned from the injury he got on his ankle, struggling to stand on a foot that could barely support his weight. Still, he tried to show Kite a smile. "Kite, you're out of that range. I got this from here on," John said standing there with Lonesome Dove next to him and ready to fight, it was then that Kite noticed that he was on the east side of the van.

"No, he couldn't be..." Kite said, eyes wide with shock. Kite had realized exactly what John was doing, and his mind immediately raced to find a way of stopping it. Yet in spite of his panicked thoughts, John stood tall, without even trying to run away. The old man eyed the wound, licking his lips before giving a wide smile. He'd caught sight of injured prey, and he wasn't about to let it escape.

TBC.

* * *

**That is it for this chapter and I hope you enjoyed it, please leave a review and I hope to see you next time.u next time.**


	24. Desert of Room Part 2

**Hello, King Spike Rules here and this is the next chapter in Lonely War. We learn more about Kite's past and how he has to defeat Whooly Swamp with their end goal in sight with California just over the mountains**.

Desert of Doom Part 2.

Kite was, in the words of his father, "destined for greatness." Born into wealth, a thriving business, and high expectations, he was always told he had no right to be dissatisfied. His father had worked hard to get them to this point, and his children would reap the benefits for generations. That was the gilded future laid out for Kite from the day he was born.

Kite hated that future. It isolated him, haunted him. Controlled him. Until the day he was sent to college, to keep him from being drafted in the war. Finally seizing his independence, he dropped out of college. With the money he had and the vague hope for something better, he set out alone into Chicago's streets.

After a few days, he came upon a rundown studio. The building was selling for cheap, and feeling that it was a sign, he bought the place. With the same eye for detail that could've made him a successful businessman, he worked to fix the place up. It was a difficult process, but made easier by the discovery of a strange energy about him. He was never quite sure where it came from, but decided to call it Renegades, for the new life he was building.

He would spend hours writing stage directions, dreaming of what could be. Of course, his only actors were himself and the echoes off the walls. Until he wandered upon a stray, and then another, and another. People who had nowhere else to go, who were desperate for purpose and family and love. Kinda like him.

He didn't ask many questions; he didn't want to. It was enough for him to have their company, and his dreams, and the place that became known as the Rabbit Hole. That was all he needed, and he would do anything to keep it safe.

* * *

Kite knelt in the sand, staring wordlessly at John's injured leg. His eyes moved down to his hands, which were shaking and clenched into fists. 'Am I...afraid?' He exhaled shakily, then rose to his feet. He had only taken a few steps towards the old man when he was forced to stop, feeling the ground start to soften underneath his feet.

"Careful, your friend is right," the old man said. He smirked at Kite, showing off a lone pair of cracked yellow teeth before he continued. "Too close and you'll suffer a fate straight from hell itself."

"We're not really friends. I'm escorting them to California, and then I'm heading home. That...that was the plan, right from the start," John cut in. Kite looked at him, taken aback by the cold words, but John turned to look at him with a small smile. "Guess I couldn't make it to the finish line, huh? I hope I did a good job."

"Oh, I see. You want to give yourself up so your pals can get past me." The old man seemed to find the thought almost amusing, from the way his lips curled into a smirk. "But you're just going to die here. And then the rest of you will-" The old man was cut short when an air bullet hit him square in the chest and he was knocked back a few feet with a groan.

"Kite, I have him. Get going NOW!" John screamed. Kite gazed at the scene for a final time before he turned to run down the sloping dune. As the armor at his feet became skis, he zoomed towards the road in the direction of the others.

With his departure, John winced in pain and fell to his knee. His bad foot had finally given out, and there was nobody left to be strong for.

"Such a brave boy you are," the old man noted, standing his balance and looking at John with an annoyed look on his face, "But it's useless in the end. Reaching him won't even take two minutes, and killing you will take even less."

Suddenly the sand and earth around him began to move until suddenly the whole area around him sank in with the sand forming a funnel. "W-w-what the hell?" John yelled, eyes widening as he realized that he was slowly sinking into the funnel. Freaking out, John used his Lonesome Dove to try grabbing hold of the wall, only for it to give way under its fist.

"Have you ever heard of an antlion?" the old man asked, looking down at John's efforts to get a handhold. He failed every time. "It's a bug that makes these little traps to find food. The foolish prey falls in, then they're eaten alive. The antlion leaves only a husk." John's eyes widened with horror, struggling helplessly as he started to sink deeper into the sand.

'Crap, I'm not sure if i can get out of this one.' John thought, sweat dripping down his face. His legs had disappeared into the bottom of the funnel, and he knew the rest of him would soon follow it.

"JOHN!" Kite's voice screamed. They both looked up to see Kite standing atop the van. Covered in his Stand, he placed his hands upon the vehicle, sending the metal shooting towards John. It wrapped around his wrist, and with a grunt of exertion, Kite pulled him out of the pit. John flew through the air, landing on the roof with a thud. Kite asked, "You okay?"

"What the hell are you doing here?" John asked wonderingly, ignoring Kite's question. His wince of pain as he touched his ankle was the only response necessary.

"I never run from a fight, idiot. It's not my style," Kite said, turning from him to the old man, who seemed undisturbed at the sudden intrusion. The reason why soon became clear, as the trap slowly grew towards the van. "That...that's different. You're allowed to run from that," Kite said, moving away from the roof's edge. He looked at John to help him, only to have John pull away from him with an annoyed look on his face.

"That was a bullshit answer," John said, looking him straight in the eye before he continued. "You said it yourself; I'm not one of you. So why should you come back for me?"

Kite winced as he heard the words coming from John; Mary must have told him the night after they were attacked in the cabin. Kite was still silent when the van began to move.

"Get out of here and return to your friends already!" John said, grabbing Kite and throwing him off of the van. Of course, doing this aggravated his already injured ankle, and with a yelp of pain, he fell from the van. Right back into the sand trap.

John struggled with the sand collecting around him and making him sink with him not able to move right. Kite saw this, quickly rising back to his feet and running towards where John fell. He stopped short when he saw the van teetering on the edge of the pit. 'No time!' He looked back to see John nearly buried from the chest down.

"You really should have listened to him and gotten out of here," the old man said, suddenly expanding the trap. Kite slipped off of his feet, and realizing what was happening, he turned around to try to grab hold of something. But it was futile; sand couldn't stop him from falling into the trap.

He forced himself up and soon saw that his Stand's weight was making him sink even faster than John. Kite struggled in the trap, inching forward with each of his hands. He reached out to pull himself up, only to fall deeper into the trap as the edge's widened. Sweat poured down his face as he struggled on with his hands digging into the moving sand. But his energy was quickly running out.

"It was nice to meet you two, honest," the old man drawled while stepping up the wall of the trap like it was a straight surface. He walked past Kite and turned to address them from the top. "But I have to go and take out the rest of your group. At least you'll have a decent burial."

The man walked off out of sight. Kite's mind raced over what he could do. Yet nothing came to him. He turned to watch John, who was almost entirely buried. Only his hand stuck out from the sand.

"J-John. Come on, John. You n-need to snap out of it." Kite reached out desperately to the hand, watching it sink just out of his reach. He could barely process that it was John; couldn't it just be some random hand in the sand?

It was then that an idea came to him. Kite looked at his hand, still surrounded by Renegades, and thought to himself, 'So my reach isn't long enough to get us to safety, huh?' His eyes narrowed, and he clenched the hand tight. He had only one option.

The old man stood a few feet from the trap, humming and ready to find his next targets. He just had to wait until the sounds of labored breathing behind him stopped. Except...the sounds were growing closer. His eyes widened in shock, and he turned to see Kite standing just outside the pit. John was held tightly in his arms, hacking up sand and barely conscious, but very much alive.

"H-how the hell did you get out of..." the old man started to ask, only to trail off when he saw blood pouring from Kite's arm. His eyes moved down, to a pale, severed hand lying amidst a pool of blood. The blood trailed from the pit to the van. Only then did the man realize what had happened. "Y-you cut off your own hand, just so you could use the iron in your blood?! That's insane!"

"He...he said to return to my friends. Well, I'm here, and I'm not about to lose him when I could've done something," Kite said, releasing his hold on John before turning his full attention to the old man. He sprinted across the sand towards his panicking target, who summoned Whooly Swamp to defend himself.

Kite slammed a fist into the Stand, which became sand around his remaining hand. The man laughed nervously. "H-Hah! You still can't defeat my-" His sentence was cut short as metal pressed against his throat. Renegades had transformed inside Whooly Swamp, pushing aside the sand to attack the man directly.

The two locked eyes with each other, each panting heavily. Then, with finality, Kite swung his arm.

As the head fell from the man's body, Kite crashed to the ground with a weary sigh. 'I had no idea if that would work. Thank God for freshman biology.' He quickly used Renegades to harden the blood around his wound, stemming the blood loss. He turned to John, who was now kneeling near the edge of the pit. Kite looked at him with weak eyes and smiled, giving him a thumbs up before leaning against the van and falling out cold.

John stared at him in shock for a few moments, trying to process what had just happened. Finally, he spoke. "So we are friends. I knew it." He smirked at Kite's unconscious form, crawling towards him until their shoulders touched. John leaned against the van and closed his eyes. "I'll just...rest awhile."

They laid there in the sun, a cloud passing to bring them shade every few minutes. Eventually, John fell unconscious as well, still smiling with the knowledge of their newfound respect and friendship.

TBC.

* * *

**Here is the second chapter to the Whooly Swamp fight and I hope you enjoyed it. There is one more single episode where we learn more about the Major before the final battle edges closer. I have to put this on hiatus until I get a new computer, which could be a while because of things to the dreaded real world.**


	25. Loyalty Found

**King Spike Rules here and here is the next chapter in Lonesome War. Here we learn things about the Major and what fuels him as the group are near there, edging closer to their fight of destiny.**

* * *

Chapter 25: Loyalty Found.

_The Second Great War was hell to the many soldiers who fought in it. Millions upon millions died with their final moments spent thinking of their loved ones, their homes. Things they would never see again._

_Among the numerous people involved in that war was one young man, a soldier in the US army. Though he lacked experience, he quickly climbed the ranks with his great bravery. In the heat of battle, he often disregarded his own life to save his squad mates. Their safety was the most important victory on those battlefields._

_After long weeks of battle, his actions earned him the undying loyalty of his small band of soldiers; even if it meant hell on Earth, they would continue to fight for him._

_Unfortunately, the young man was soon forced to test his own loyalty to his men. He was assigned a nearly impossible mission, one that would risk the safety of his entire team. So he refused the orders, with his squad immediately doing the same. Shortly afterwards, his team was abruptly removed from combat, instead being posted to a small fort on the island of Iceland. They would remain there for the remainder of the war. Though nobody voiced it, everyone knew this was a punishment._

_This fort was built near the site of an old legend; a star, given to the earth by the Norse god Odin. Though the team heard about the legend from the townsfolk, the soldiers dismissed their words as superstition. That is, until the day when the young man found a crater in the snow. Calling over his team, they couldn't help but look on in awe. The crater was massive, stretching deep into the land, and they spent the entire day exploring it._

_The next day, many of them fell sick for no clear reason. They suffered for many days in the fort's medical ward until the symptoms suddenly stopped, as though the entire experience had never happened._

_Since that day, the young man and his squad had unique abilities, unlike anything they'd seen before. But the young man saw the potential in these powers. The potential to safeguard every future generation against the evil he'd come to know. The potential to change the world._

* * *

"Ahhhh! Why does that hurt so badly?!" Kite yelled, looking down to his hand, which Mary was using her stand to heal. Or at least, she was trying to.

"Sorry, sorry. But it's really strange; Birmingham has never hurt anyone like this before," she said, focusing on his hand and making sure it was firmly attached to his wrist. Yet to her utter confusion, it seemed like any other body part she'd healed.

The others were watching the duo with interest from their position across the diner. The others had caught up to John and Kite an hour after they defeated Whoolly Swamp. They'd headed to a roadside diner to refuel, and hopefully heal Kite's hand during that break.

"Maybe the metal in your wrist is making it hurt?" John offered. Kite's eyes widened, remembering how Renegades had stopped the bleeding by manipulating the iron in his blood. In hindsight, that technique was hardly the safest way to go about it.

"That could be it," Mary said slowly, extending the area of her Stand to cover the internal parts of his hand. Kite sighed, feeling the pain slowly disappear, along with the comforting feeling of having a fully functional hand.

"Thanks a lot John, I almost forgot about that," Kite said, holding his wrist in pleasant disbelief. As he gave a wide smile, the others were left confused at the shift in his treatment of John. Before anyone could comment on it, however, several stomachs seemed to growl in unison.

Kite rolled his eyes at the display, but his smile remained. "Alright, let's take some time to eat. After that, it's back on the road!" he said, getting up and leading the group towards the diner to fill their bellies with more food.

* * *

At an unknown location, a young man ran through the long hallways with a worried look on his face. Sweat dripped down his cheeks as he sped up, until he finally burst through a pair of doors.

"Major, we have a problem," he managed, panting with his hands on his knees. After a few seconds of silence, he looked up to see the Major resting in his bed. A plain music box filled the air with the calming sounds of a lullaby. A heart monitor stood beside the bed, with numerous pieces of medical equipment attached to the man's body. If not for the slow rising of his chest and the occasional snore, the messenger might have thought he was dead.

"What is it?" a voice whispered loudly from the other side of the room. He turned to see three more people standing there with worried looks on their faces, checking everything around the Major.

The young man stood, watching them for a few seconds until one of the trio spoke. "Well?" Based on his arrogant tone, this man was clearly the leader of the trio. His face was twisted with annoyance at the interruption.

"I have news...news about Mary," the young man said, finally catching the attention of the other two. They offered small smiles, hopeful for some good news. "She was last seen in a diner fifty miles from here." The smiles on their faces widened, but before they could celebrate, the young man took a deep breath and added, "But...I feel she is not with one of us."

"So you're saying they took out all the others?" one of them asked quietly. The young man nodded with a sorrowful look, causing two of the men to burst into worried whispers.

"It changes nothing," the trio's leader interjected with a quiet confidence. As the whispers halted and attention moved back to him, he smiled grimly and continued. "Between the Privates and the Corporals, do you think even one of them was unaware of the risks? No, they all knew that their lives were on the line when they first acted on this plan back in Chicago. Now it's our job to finish their work."

One by one, the others nodded in agreement. It was only in the ensuing silence that they noticed the snoring that once filled the room had stopped. The group turned to see a hand take hold of the bed frame, providing balance as the Major sat up on the bed. With careful movements, he stepped out of the bed and stood up straight. With his height and broad shoulders, he towered over the four, who gave him a military salute.

"Sir," the trio's leader began. "You should really take this time to rest. We haven't captured the target yet, so you should conserve your energy until we do so."

"No. I've rested long enough," the Major said, saluting back at them with a tired smile. He walked past them, opening a nearby closet and stepping inside.

When he emerged, his night clothes were gone, replaced by a pair of dark green pants and a matching button-up shirt with a camo jacket. He buttoned it up and walked towards the window, opening it to reveal the sun setting over the mountains. The fading light shone on his tanned body as he fixed the cuffs to his jacket. Once he finished, he simply stared out at the horizon with strange, golden eyes. His long white hair and beard swayed with the gentle breeze, staring at them with yellow eyes and a broad build.

He stood there, soaking in the sun and fresh air while the others in the room remained silent, waiting for him to speak. "I know they will be here soon. I also know they will find out about my secret sooner than later."

"Then what should we do to stop them, sir?" the leader of the group asked, wondering what brilliant strategy would take care of their problem.

The major took a deep breath and turned from the mountains to give them a serious expression. "Stu, Tom, Doug." he called out the leader and the ones on his right and left, respectively. All three looked at him with eagerness plain in their faces, waiting for him to continue. "You three will watch out for them. I will see to it they fall by my hands."

"...Yes, sir," Stu said. He gave a final salute, the others quickly mimicking the motion. After the Major saluted back, the door opened. A woman bustled into the room, carrying a tray clearly meant for the Major. "We will let you eat up, sir."

The trio left, with the messenger following closely behind them. He was barely fast enough to avoid the door as it slammed shut behind him.

"We need to think of a plan," Stu whispered, giving the others an urgent look. He had to take a deep breath to process what he was about to do, but his resolve didn't waver. He couldn't allow events to simply play out.

"But shouldn't we listen to the Major and let them find him? Surely his Stand can take care of them?" the aid asked, looking at the group and they turned to look at him.

"I'm sorry, but what can your Stand do?" Doug asked with a derisive look. The trio seemed to loom over him as they waited for an answer. His eyes flickered from side to side, and he nervously rubbed his arm.

"T-track the target," he whispered, stepping back as soon as he managed to respond.

"Exactly. But of course, your pathetic Stand isn't even good at that. It only tells you where Mary is if she uses her Stand. So shut up and let the important people think," Doug said, turning to the others and beginning to discuss how they should go about taking care of the enemy. All the while, the messenger stood a few feet away, quietly watching them.

* * *

The group had stopped at a motel for another rest. Considering their previous experiences, they were all on guard, sharing two rooms directly next to one another. They weren't planning to get separated this time.

Doc sat cross-legged on one of the beds, tuning his guitar and humming under his breath. Keith was cleaning his gun in an unspoken promise to be ready for their next battle. Franky was in the bathroom working on his hair, and John sat next to Kite, who was looking at a map of San Diago.

"Any idea what we're going to do once we get there?" John asked with his arms behind his head. A long sigh escaped his mouth as he waited for Kite to answer him, but there was only silence. Kite's mind, so focused on planning out their next move in the trip, barely registered the question.

There was a knock at the door, the five nearly jumping out of their skin at the sudden sound. Keith shouted in alarm, but before he could shoot at the door, Mary's voice emerged from the other side. "Guys, it's me."

John opened it, revealing Mary with an annoyed look on her face. American Pie's speaker was plastered over her back. "I'm sorry I kept my contact with the CIA a secret, but did I really have to have a speaker on my body?"

"Either that or Franky in the walls," Kite said, looking up from his maps to raise an eyebrow at her. Mary let out a long sigh before closing the door behind her. Once she'd settled on the bed, Doc quickly used American Pie to remove the speaker from her body.

"Alright, I have news on Clearwater," she said, holding up a folder and placing it in front of Kite to read. "What we found out was...well, the good news is that the person we're looking for is definitely in San Diego. Has been for pretty much his entire life."

"So, town hall should know who this Clearwater guy is. Then finding him will be easy!" John said with a broad smile.

Yet Kite's eyes widened in horror, as if something returned from the dead in front of him. Everyone saw his reaction, and their celebrations cut short as they looked at him. Concern was visible in each of their faces, until John finally broke the silence with one question. "Kite, what's the matter?"

"I just remembered something I read about the California Governor. He's running for reelection," he said, though everyone seemed even more confused by his words than before. After a few minutes he continued, "But according to this, the one running against him is the mayor of San Diego. One Creedence Clearwater."

In the wake of those words, there was a tense silence. "So, to save America, we not only have to kill a war hero, but the mayor of San Diego," John summarized. They all remained quiet for a few moments, taking in the gravity of their mission.

"Okay guys, I'm gonna be honest with you. Clearwater has to be stopped..." Mary spoke, gaining the group's attention as she continued, "But none of you have to join me on this quest."

"No way," Kite said, cutting off anything else she was planning to say to convince them. "You hired me to do a job, so stopping now would hardly be fair of me. Besides, I really want to bash that guy's face in right about now."

"I'm not walking out of this at high noon," Keith added, giving Mary a smile and a tip of his hat.

"Me neither. I'm with you all to the end," Doc said, strumming his guitar for emphasis.

"I ain't never backed down from a fight and I sure as hell ain't starting now." Franky turned to John with a hopeful smile.

There was a brief pause before John returned the smile. "Well, I came this far. Might as well go all the way," he said. The group cheered, their spirits lifted by the knowledge that they'd be fighting together.

TBC.

* * *

**That is it for this chapter. I feel good to be back and I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. We are getting into the final stretch as the Major has been revealed and now all that is left is his Stand. **


	26. Shadow Runner's Part 1

Hey, I'm back with this Jojo fic and I've been planning out the last few fights that will lead to the final showdown with Creedence Clearwater.

Chapter 26: Shadow Running part 1.

Franky had his eyes glued to a pair of binoculars, looking out from the window of the group's hotel room. He'd been told to keep an eye out for anyone that might be looking for them, and he was keeping his promise. The others were all waiting for Kite to return, having left nearly an hour ago to get some things for them. He's said only that they were important to the plan.

In the meantime, Doc was sitting on the bed strumming his guitar and humming a tune under his breath. Mary was freshening herself up in the bathroom, while Keith twirled his gun around with a cocky grin. John sat in his chair watching them all with a satisfied smile. Yet all of their activities were soon interrupted by a knock at the door.

"It's Kite, so you better not attack me," Kite's muffled voice called out from the door. John opened it to let their leader into the room, a map clear in his hand. He walked over to the desk and unrolled it, while the others surrounded him in an attempt to look at the map.

"Alright, here is what I know. The Major's mansion is right here, and we...are here," Kite said, using his finger to indicate the distance from their target.

"That could take a little while to get to," John noted, seeing that Kite was showing them nearly the whole length of the city map. "And based on the remaining people from the photo, there are at least three more Stand users guarding him."

"Yeah, I thought that over, and I believe I have a plan that'll work," Kite started, sending a quick glance at his group before continuing. "I'll head towards the east side with Keith, while John and Franky approach the west side. This way, we can clear any enemies from their hiding places. I'd prefer to deal with them one at a time, so we don't have to worry about being attacked from every direction at once."

"Wait, what about me and Doc?" Mary asked, realizing that she wasn't going to be involved with either group. From so far away, she wouldn't be able to aid them if anything happened.

"If they learn your location, they might try to organize a group attack, which would put your group in danger. So for the plan to work, I want you to stay here until we defeat the remaining Stand users. You two can join us before we attack the mansion," Kite explained.

Mary looked at him, guilt filling her mind at the thought that she might be putting them in more danger then they could handle. A hand on her back caught her attention, and she turned to see Doc standing behind her with a comforting smile.

"Don't worry, we'll be in touch in case they need back up," he said softly. As he spoke, American Pie appeared behind Franky and Keith, placing its speakers on each of their right arms. The two sent comforting smiles her way, which she slowly returned.

"Okay. But you should still be careful. I'm hoping that you won't need my help in the first place," Mary said. Kite nodded, and the duo of Mary and Doc quietly watched the others head out. Doc soon returned to playing his music with American Pie at the ready, but Mary continued to stare at the door for a while longer.

* * *

Stu sat on a bench, looking down at his shaking hands. His two subordinates were standing there beside him, waiting for him to elaborate on their finalized plan. Though, it was mostly his plan in the end. With that in mind, he steeled his resolve, taking a deep breath before addressing the two.

"Alright, with all the Stand attacks they've faced, they're likely not willing to take risks at this stage. I imagine they'll try to find us before moving on to the Major." Stu said, looking up at his fellow teammates.

Then, his face formed a smirk. "You two are going to let that happen. Doug will go west, and Tom will go east. I'm confident you'll be able to take them out, but if I don't hear from you in half an hour, I will activate my Stand. At that point, well...you'll need to get indoors." Doug and Tom both nodded quickly, heading out and leaving Stu in silence. He took out a pocket watch and looked it over, setting the countdown that he was willing to give his team. He could only hope for them to win before that time ran out.

* * *

John and Franky walked along the sidewalk, through busy streets filled with citizens, each with their own business to attend to. Franky scanned the area for any signs of a potential enemy, but the random movements of the crowd made it difficult.

"Man, this is a lot harder in a city like this. Almost makes me miss being on the road, if only for how easy it was to find those guys," Franky said, turning to look at John, who met his gaze and nodded in agreement.

"That's not the only problem. They know who we are, but we don't have anything; we don't know who they are, what they look like, or what their Stands can do," John added.

Suddenly, a scream came from deeper in the crowd, along with a low growling sound. The two immediately turned around to see the crowd scrambling to get away from a pack of dogs, who were running with no concern for the people.

"Shit, let's get out of here!" Franky exclaimed, running the few feet to a nearby cafe and throwing open the door. He slipped inside, John close behind him, and swung the door closed behind them. "You would think the dog catcher would have already caught them if they started running-"

A dog's head burst through the glass window in the door, barking madly and snapping its jaws in an attempt to bite them. The glass shards forced them to move away, only to see nearly twenty dogs scratching at the door, cracking the glass as they tried to break through the barrier and get to them. John turned to see the scared faces of the people already in the cafe, gazing in horror at the pack of dogs outside.

"Franky, I think they're coming after us. We need to get out of here now, or this could be really bad," John whispered. Franky nodded, the two of them running into the bathroom, where Franky summoned Graceful Door. The Stand punched the wall, letting them climb out into an alley behind the store front.

"Who knew a Stand could control so many things at once?" John asked rhetorically. Yet his only response was a growling sound coming from behind them. They slowly turned to see three dogs stalking towards them with their teeth bared, drooling as they approached the duo.

"Great, just great. Now we have to find the user as fast as possible," Franky said, watching the dogs inch closer towards them until they lunged forward. In a flash, Graceful Door hit the ground to create a door, opening it directly into the dogs' path. With no time to stop, the dogs slammed into the door. Franky moved to climb into the sewers beneath the door, only to pause as he saw one of the dogs climbing up to look at them. Blood ran down its bruised face, but it didn't seem to care, only continuing to snarl at them. Seeing Franky's hesitation, John pushed him with his shoe and jumped down after him. Under the weight of the dogs, the slab quickly slammed shut, leaving them alone in the sewer.

In the sudden darkness, John tried to see anything he could about their surroundings. "Damn, that was fucked up. Right, Franky?" As his eyes adjusted, he saw Franky glaring up at him from the damp floor. His hair was dripping wet, and he seemed incredibly annoyed at being pushed in.

"Sorry, had to get us out of there," John said, offering a hand to help Franky out of the dirty water. After another few seconds of irritated looks, he begrudgingly took it, letting John pull him to his feet. The ground made a strange squelch as he stood up, and John quickly placed his free hand firmly on his nose.

"Sure, you definitely had to push me in," he grumbled, turning his gaze from John. He soon saw a small light coming from a manhole cover a few feet away. Pointing it out to John, they headed towards it until they reached a ladder. Franky looked at John, who nodded towards the ladder, indicating that Franky should go first. Franky shrugged, and using Graceful Door, formed a tiny hole in the manhole cover. He peeked through, seeing nothing near it. Feeling braver, Franky formed a larger door to look around, only to have a dog's jaws snap inches away from him. He yelped, losing his grip on the ladder and falling back down towards the floor. Thankfully, he stopped midair thanks to a large bubble from Lonesome Dove.

"Those things are still after us, and somehow, they seem to know where we are. Can they smell us?" Franky asked with an unnerved expression. As John helped him to his feet, they both heard growling, looking up to see the dog trying to squeeze its way through Franky's door. It was completely ignoring the pain of trying to go through a small hole, focused only on getting to them.

"We're in a sewer, so there's no way they can pick out our scent in here. Still, this Stand makes them act like mindless monsters, so they have to be following something," John thought aloud. Looking around for any hints, his eyes soon fell on the speaker on Franky's arm. "Wait, do you think they might be listening for things like our voi-"

A loud splash came from deeper into the sewer, and John's eyes widened. The two turned their heads to see four pairs of eyes staring at them. They glanced at each other, then started springing in the opposite direction, sending brief glances over their shoulders to see the small pack running after them.

"We're in deep shit," Franky groaned. John nodded before summoning Lonesome Dove, which unleashed a large wave of bubble mines behind them.

"There, we should be okay with that behind us, at least for now. Still, we need to find a way out of here if we're going to defeat the user," John said. The sounds of popping and whimpering echoed through the sewer while they ran on, until finally, the next manhole exit came into view. This time John went up and used Lonesome Dove to knock the cover off, allowing him and Franky to climb out. There were no dogs waiting for them, so they took a moment to catch their breath and try to form their next plan.

"You two seem to be having a little trouble," a voice called out to them. They both turned to see a man standing there on the sidewalk, a crowd slowly surrounding them as he spoke. The man wore a pair of sunglasses over his eyes, and looked at the duo with a cocky smile on his face.

"Watch out John, it's the enemy!" Franky shouted, summoning Graceful Door and sending it shooting towards the man. Yet he remained still, simply watching them even as the Stand moving closer towards him. John noticed this with confusion, and as he looked for an explanation nearby, he saw the milky eyes of the people in the crowd. Now that he was looking, they did seem unfazed by Franky's shouting. All at once, something fell into place inside John's head.

"Franky, wait a minute!" John yelled out, but he was too late to stop Graceful Door's attack. Its fist slammed into the man's cheek, knocking his sunglasses off his face while a door formed on his cheek. Despite that, the guy's head turned to look back at them, seemingly unfazed by the punch. The cocky smile was still on his face, but his eyes were milky, just like the rest of the crowd.

"I think he can control more than just dogs," John finished quietly.

They turned their heads as they looked at the crowd, who took a step towards them in unison. "Great, now what do we do?" Franky wondered, seeing that they were surrounded. Even with their Stands, he knew they would still be overwhelmed by sheer numbers.

Thinking fast, John summoned Lonesome Dove, which created large bubbles for the duo to step on. With some assistance from their Stands, they managed to climb the makeshift staircase before the crowd could reach them. Soon, they were on top of a nearby building, looking down at the horde of people on the street. "Not sure how long we can hide here with that crowd," Franky said, looking back to John, who gave no response. From his expression, he was clearly in deep thought.

"So, we're dealing with a control Stand that can control a large crowd of people and animals at the same time. It even has enough control to make one person talk and act suspiciously," John noted, working over all the information in his head. Still, something didn't seem to add up; how could a Stand do something like that?

"We have to be missing a detail in how this works. If he could just do it whenever he wanted, he would already be controlling us," Franky pointed out. John looked up at him, suddenly struck by a new thought.

"Well, if the condition isn't just being close, I think those people must have all done something that allowed him to control them," John said. After thinking it over in his head for a few more seconds, he nodded to himself and stood upright. "Alright, I might have a plan on how we can find the user."

* * *

From outside of the crowd, Doug smiled up at the building where he had watched John and Franky flee to. He watched his pawns stand there, completely motionless outside of the occasional jerk every now and then. Of course, he wasn't bothered by that.

"Hmmm, I guess it's time to move Legion of Monsters," he said passively. A large cloaked figure appeared behind him, holding up long arms with visible doll joints. Its face resembled a plague doctor's mask, with a long nose jutting out from beneath its hood. Gesturing with its right hand, the horde of people started to advance towards the fire escape.

TBC.

* * *

**That is it for this chapter and I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review for it and tell me what you think since we're getting closer to the end.**


	27. Shadow Runner's Part 2

**Here the second part to Shadow Runners where we learn how Doug can control so many, and what John and Franky will have to do to beat him to stop it.**

Chapter 26: Shadow Runners Part 2.

The horde of people moved towards the fire escape, falling over themselves in their scramble up the steps.

"John, we need to get out of here," Franky said anxiously, looking over the edge of the roof, trying to keep track of the mob climbing up towards them. When he didn't receive an answer, he turned to look at John sitting by the roof looking down, seemingly ignoring Franky's words.

When he finally spoke, it wasn't what Franky was expecting. "Question; how did he know who to target earlier? The dogs might have tracked us with sound, but everyone in the city was making noise. So how did he pick us out?" John asked.

"I don't know, he was looking at us?" Franky gave a shrug, not sure why John was asking such small questions in a time like this. John stood up from his spot, grinning at their discovery.

"My thoughts exactly. He's down there somewhere," John said, leaning over the edge to scan the area below them. While he was trying to pinpoint the Stand user's location, a creaking noise came from the fire escape, drawing Franky's attention. He looked over, face going pale as he realized that the horde was only two floors down from the roof.

"John, we're out of time!" Franky exclaimed, moving away from the horde and summoning Graceful Door, fully prepared to defend himself. Yet John's hand wrapped around his wrist, pulling his attention from the horde, towards John's still-smiling face.

"No problem, I know what we have to do. Just trust me," John said. Before Franky could ask what he meant by that, John pulled him up onto the edge of the roof with him. Still holding Franky by the hand, he leapt off the roof, flying past the approaching horde.

Franky shrieked with fear as they approached the pavement, closing his eyes in preparation for the impact. "Now! Lonesome Dove!" John shouted out, his Stand appearing behind them to create another giant bubble. They landed safely, leaving them hovering over thirty feet above ground.

"What the hell was that shit?" Franky yelled, clutching his chest as he tried to calm himself with deep breaths. That didn't stop him from sending John a dirty look.

"I needed a better view," John said simply, looking down from the bubble. His eyes soon fell on a figure, standing near the horde with a strange-looking Stand hovering behind him.

"Found you!" John proclaimed, using his Stand to unleash dozens of air bullets towards the man. Doug, who had been watching curiously, began to panic as the projectiles drew near. He quickly ordered Legion of Monsters to move its left hand, forcing many of his puppets to jump from the fire escape. They intercepted Lonesome Dove's attack midair, flying in all directions from the resulting explosion.

"Shit, need to hide," Doug said frantically, slipping into an alleyway with Legion of Monsters following close behind. John turned to look at the horde, noticing that their movements were slowly becoming more sluggish. He kept that in the back of his mind as Lonesome Dove made steps for them to get off the bubble.

"Come on Franky, we need to take that guy out before he gets too far away." John said using the steps moving down with Franky right behind him to the ground, landing on solid ground and Franky looked behind them to the horde of enemies.

"So, he has to be closer to make them talk or do anything more than just moving around like normal?" Franky theorized, looking at the people and taking note of their actions.

"Yeah, but we still need to be careful. He was able to use the dogs to attack us underground, so I think that rule only applies for humans," John noted. He nodded towards the alleyway the man escaped down. They headed right for it, only to be stopped by three growling dogs in the alleyway.

John closed his eyes and sighed, even as the dogs began to approach them. Only when they leapt towards him, fangs bared and barking wildly, did John look back up. With clear frustration, he summoned Lonesome Dove and ordered his Stand to punch the three dogs in quick succession. Each blow landed against the back of their necks, knocking them out of the air.

"Come on, we need to get to the user and take him out. That's the only way to stop this," John said before running past the animals, air bubbles forming under their flesh. Franky followed close behind through the alleyway until they reached another street.

"Damn, where could he have disappeared to?" Franky asked, seeing people walking around like nothing was happening. They both tried to scan their surroundings for any sign of the Stand user. But without getting a good look at him before his escape, it seemed nearly impossible.

"Let's move on slowly, and keep an eye out for anything suspicious," John said. Franky nodded, and the duo continued with their eyes shifting from person to person. Yet in the sea of businesspeople and passerby, everything seemed completely normal.

They walked on, not paying any attention to a man reading a paper, hiding his face until they walked past. He looked up from his paper to eye the two of them, before noticing three chefs walk past on their way to work. Behind the paper, the man smirked.

"See anything?" John asked. The two of them were looking in different directions in an attempt to keep the enemy from sneaking up on them from behind.

"No, I don't see any-" Franky's answer was suddenly cut off by a scream from someone in the crowd. He turned just in time for a chef's knife to stab into his shoulder. Franky yelled in pain, only for the chef to twist it deeper into his skin. John turned towards the noise just as another knife was thrust at his cheek, leaving a long gash across much of his face, rather than stabbing directly into his head.

John reflexively jumped away from the chef who'd attacked him, while Franky kicked the one twisting a blade into his shoulder, knocking the man away. In that moment of peace, he pulled the knife out of his arm with a wince. Stepping closer to John, he muttered, "They must have crossed paths with that asshole when we weren't looking."

"You say I'm an asshole, but how many of my men did you hurt, all for the sake of some woman?" the head of the chef trio asked, looking at them with foggy eyes.

"She's our friend! Of course we'd help her!" Franky yelled out furiously back looking at him with a furious look on his face while the chef looked at him with a confused expression.

"You really believe she's your friend?" the chef asked, tilting his head. "She's just a nosy woman who didn't know when to keep out of our business."

"You think that ruining the country you fought for isn't her business?" John asked quietly, straightening to lock eyes with the puppet. Even as blood streamed down his cheek, he simply looked at him. "You think that just because we haven't been together for very long, that means we can't have a bond? A bond to protect her...that's the reason we've come this far."

"Don't presume that you, a child who's never been to war, has suffered! You know nothing of that hell!" the chef yelled out, swinging his knife straight towards John, who continued to stand calmly in the face of the attack.

"So doing all the things you did to us wasn't putting us through hell?" he asked him, leaning away from the knife. The chef began to swing his knife around wildly, trying to stab John with visible anger. Yet every attack missed or was quickly knocked aside. With every failure, John continued to look at him with infuriating confidence, eyes following the knife's movements. Suddenly, he said, "Franky, he's on the bench."

Doug's eyes widened, quickly lowering the paper to see Graceful Door lunging towards him. Letting out a shocked cry, he quickly forced another person to jump into the way of the punch. The puppet was sent flying, but Doug was able to jump to safety, creating distance between him and Graceful Door.

"How did you figure out it was me controlling him?" Doug asked as he rose to his feet. Legion of Monsters appeared behind him, and with a few motions of its hands, pulled the chefs back until they stood between him and the duo. Their knives were out, ready to defend him.

"Your paper," Franky cut in, holding the newspaper he was using to hide. Doug quickly realized that it was ripped down the middle. His anger had gotten the better of him, and he'd given himself away. He looked to the ground, sweat dripping down his face as he searched for any way to escape. Yet when he noticed how close Franky was to him, his expression suddenly shifted, forming a victorious smirk.

"Franky, move!" John cried out, sending his Stand's air bullets to force Doug back. With its free hand, Lonesome Dove pulled Franky away from their enemy. "He was clearly stepping towards something, but the only thing there was your shadow. I think that's how he takes control of his puppets!"

"My, aren't you smart," Doug said mockingly, standing up as Legion of Monsters appeared behind him. He smirked as his Stand tore off its cloak, revealing a large mass of nothing but strings stretching out in every direction. "Legion of Monsters can control anything if I manage to touch their shadow. Fortunately for you, I'm restricted to simple commands...unless I happen to be close by." Legion of Monsters lifted its hand up, unleashing a large amount of blue strings into the midst of the surrounding crowd. Every thread hit a different person, who all suddenly went still.

"What did you do?" John asked with audible horror, looking at the crowd. As one, they turned towards the duo with their arms outstretched like zombies.

As their attention was on the crowd, Doug slipped into the mass of people. "My blue strings borrow into their brains to give them one simple rule. 'Kill those two or die trying.'" With a final cackle, he left Franky and John to be surrounded by another horde out for their blood.

"This guy doesn't care if he hurts anyone as long as he takes us out. He's insane," Franky said, gritting his teeth with barely contained anger. He backed away from the horde and placed his back to John, who was also having trouble thinking of how to handle the situation. The crowd was quickly closing in on them, ready to attack in huge numbers.

"We have no choice," John finally decided, summoning Lonesome Dove to unleash a barrage of punches at the people in front of him. By knocking down several of the people, they forged a path through the crowd. Lonesome Dove led the way, while Franky walked behind him, keeping their backs safe with punches from Graceful Door. He was careful to attack their legs, making them unable to follow without seriously hurting them. John looked around while looking for any sign of Doug making a move. Suddenly, he stopped in his tracks.

"John, why'd you stop?" Franky asked, stepping back just before bumping into him. He got his answer as his eyes moved downward, noticing a foot resting in John's shadow. Doug stepped forward with Legion of Monster close behind him. With a few motions of its hands, the horde stopped in place, leaving. John's eyes turned foggy and he turned to look at Franky with Doug having a smug smile on his face looking at Franky.

"Release him from your control!" Franky yelled out with his Stand out and ready.

"You guys took several of our army, it's only fair I take one of yours," Doug said smugly. Legion of Monsters released the blue strings, leaving the horde to fall limply to the ground. Not one of them was breathing. Their bodies had become nothing more than unused puppets.

"How could you do this? Killing so many people who had nothing to do with this," Franky said numbly. Slowly, his expression morphed into fury, fists clenching as he locked eyes with Doug. "You're heartless!"

"Hardly. The Major has a vision for everyone, so these people didn't die in vain. And neither will you," he said with a smirk. Lonesome Dove suddenly appeared in front of him, delivering a punch straight to Franky's head. He was sent flying backwards, landing amidst the dead bodies with a sickening noise. Unphased, Doug turned and said, "John, take me to Mary now."

John obeyed, leading the way towards the apartment while Franky was left alone with the corpses.

"N-no...J-John!" Franky cried out desperately, only for the pain from his face to flare up. He felt swelling along his cheek, and he winced, hand instinctively clutching at the sore spot. Even as his body ached, his mind worked to find any solution for the situation. He had to stop the enemy from sneaking up on the hotel group.

TBC.


	28. Shadow Runner's Part 3

**Here it is, the final part to the Legion of Monster's arc with Franky trying to figure out how to save John while also stopping Doug from getting to Mary.**

* * *

Chapter 28: Shadow Runners part 3.

The pain surged through Franky's face with the swelling from the air bubble, placed there by the mind controlled John, who was in the middle of leading the enemy to the hideout. back up waiting for word of the coast is clear.

"D-Damn it. Damn it! What can I do?" Franky whispered under his breath, filled with frustration at his helplessness. He held a hand to his face, only to wince with pain as he felt the bubble begin to grow beneath his skin. "A-Am I going to die?"

Through the haze of pain, he tried to think of a way to survive the situation. Suddenly, his expression shifted, and Graceful Door appeared before him. His Stand reared back its fist, punching him in the face and creating a small door on his cheek. The door opened up, releasing the bubble to float harmlessly beside him. He quickly closed the door as blood began to pour from the opening.

"Alright, now I need to find them and take that guy out somehow," Franky said to himself. He dashed past the piles of bodies left in the wake of Doug's attack, heading in the direction of the hotel. He only had one option; he would intercept them before they got there. Franky used Graceful Door to slip through the buildings in his way, leaving dozens of people confused at the holes randomly forming in their surroundings.

As he was running through an empty office, he heard a familiar voice ring out. "Hmmm, you picked a pretty far hotel, didn't you?" Franky stopped in horror for a moment, though he quickly realized that the voice wasn't talking to him. Moving to a nearby wall, he created a small peephole to look out at the street nearby. He saw John moving towards the hotel location followed closely behind by Doug, who had a look of slight annoyance on his face.

"Alright, need to figure out what to do," Franky whispered frantically, going through ideas in his mind. He glanced back to watch their movements, giving a nod as they continued forward. Finalizing the plan he'd decided on, he summoned Graceful Door, who reached out a hand.

Doug groaned in irritation at the time it was taking to reach the hotel. He sent a sullen look towards the puppet that was leading him. "Man, I wish my Stand could make live people move faster. Hell, I'd use it on myself," he said, sighing but still following after John. At least, until he suddenly vanished from Doug's sight. Shocked, he looked down to see a door close just as a splash emerged from the sewers below. His eyes widened with the realization that Franky was still alive.

"Got you!" As Franky's voice roared from behind him, Doug turned his head. He was barely able to register the door left in the side of a nearby building before Graceful Door slammed into Doug's head with a vicious uppercut. He staggered back a few feet, gasping for breath as a door popped open along his chin, letting blood pour out from the hole.

"Bastard," Doug muttered, ripping part of his shirt and wrapping it around his head to force the wound closed. "Your friend is still under my control. It's only a matter of time before he arrives here to finish you off."

"Then I'll have to finish you sooner," Franky said, launching Graceful Door towards Doug, its arms reared back to unleash an onslaught of punches. Suddenly, the ground below Franky began to expand upwards. Before he could react, an air bullet burst from the ground and knocked him back. Franky jumped back a few feet to avoid the dozens of other bullets.

"See, what did I tell you?" Doug bragged, smirking as John slowly pulled himself out from the hole that was made from the air bullets. Then he paused, simply standing with lifeless eyes.

"John, I know you're there. Snap out of it!" he cried out. John and Lonesome Dove turned to stare blankly at Franky and Graceful Door.

For a moment, the two faced off across the sidewalk. Then Doug's smug voice broke the silence. "Well, of course he's there. At least, his body is. As for his mind...well, with Legion of Monsters' strings controlling him, nothing you say or do will even register."

Legion of Monsters appeared behind him, lifting its left hand as Lonesome Dove mimicked the motion. "Here, let me show you." Lonesome Dove launched a barrage of air bullets towards Franky, who made a makeshift wall out of the concrete using Graceful Door. Hiding behind it, Franky covered his ears from the loud blasts coming from the impacts of the attack.

"Come on Franky, you need to think of something to get an upper hand," he thought aloud, just before a large hole formed in his wall. He had to jump back to avoid any more damage from the explosion. Soon after, the wall crumbled into pieces, allowing a wave of air bullets to approach him.

"Graceful Door!" Franky yelled desperately, summoning his Stand and launching several punches to stop the air bullets from reaching him. Graceful Door popped the bullets before they could reach Franky, but the sheer force of the attacks steadily chipped away at the skin on Franky's hand, until it began to slowly peel off his body.

"I hope you realize now that you were a fool for trying to stop me." Doug said from a safe distance. He smirked as he watched the blood run down Franky's hand. Franky's teeth clenched as he fought the pain that coursed through his body every time his Stand blocked a bullet.

"You're the fool if you think this will stop me," Franky said, determined to stand strong in front of the enemy.

In an instant, Doug's expression shifted into an annoyed scowl. "Then I'll show you a fool," he hissed, forcing Lonesome Dove to send an even larger amount of air bullets towards Franky. Graceful Door tried to keep up with the attack, but soon a bullet hit its leg, ripping away a chunk of Franky's thigh in a burst of blood and sound.

"AHHHHHH!" Franky screamed, instinctively looking down to check the open wound on his leg. But in his moment of weakness, Graceful Door was hit by many more bullets, launching Franky back with the force of the assault. He skidded across the pavement until he landed in a heap beside the office building, blood already beginning to pool around him. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he registered loud noises and a voice, but it seemed so distant.

"Now you see, don't you? You're nothing to me, least of all a threat. And you never were," Doug said. He turned to John, who once again began leading him to the hotel, leaving the still form of Franky. A crowd of bewildered citizens cautiously approached his body, and one young lady crouched down beside him, trying to find any sign that he was still alive.

As she shifted his body onto his stomach, a gasp escaped his lips, followed by a stream of blood. Slowly, he struggled to rise to his feet, glancing up towards the crowd around him. But his eyes caught on something else; holes in the wall above him, seemingly left by John's air bullets. The force of the first few had knocked him out of the remaining bubbles' paths.

"Doesn't that mean…" Franky murmured. His eyes narrowed in deep thought, though he was soon interrupted by the worried questions of the crowd, so he raised his voice to add, "D-damn it, that hurt. I've got to talk to my doctor about this medical condition."

Trying to act like coughing up blood was normal, he forced himself up to his feet, legs shaking as he tried to keep his balance. As the crowd slowly wandered off, his head turned to look in the direction John had led Doug. Panting with exhaustion, Franky slowly began to limp after them, each step more painful than the last.

* * *

Doug wore a broad smirk as he followed John to the doors of the hotel. He stopped to look at his puppet, gesturing towards the entrance. "Well? Aren't you going to open the door for me?" As Legion of Monsters raised its hand, John's body jerked towards the door. As soon as Doug walked through, John scrambled after him to open the elevator door and press the button for the third floor. His Stand could be more precise, of course, but Doug always found it fun to force his puppets into such situations.

"I need to call the others once we get to the room. I don't really want to deal with Stu's Stand activating," Doug mused nonchalantly. As the door to the third floor opened up before him, he added, "But first, let's escort our guest out."

John and Doug strode down the hall until they reached a plain door. Once they came to a stop, Doug's smirk widened, and his Stand turned to John. Wordlessly, Lonesome Dove appeared, kicking the door off its hinges and bursting into the room.

"Ahhhhhhh!" A female voice shrieked. John surged forward, with Doug just behind him, but they immediately came to a halt when they noticed who had screamed. Instead of Mary, a little girl in a sundress was looking at them, eyes filled with terror.

"W-what the hell?" Doug muttered. Suddenly, the wall behind him opened up, and Franky's bloody arms wrapped around him, pulling him back into the hallway. In the same moment, Graceful Door pushed John and his Stand out into the next room before slamming the door shut.

Doug looked up at Franky, who was panting and seemed barely about to stand up straight, with his entire body covered in crimson stains. Doug's moment of fear quickly became rage, and pushing himself to his feet, he yelled, "What the hell! Where did you hide her?"

"S-secret room...only Kite and Mary knew where it was...in case something happened..." Franky gasped out. Yet, despite his condition, his face was filled with grim confidence as he met Doug's gaze. "...You'll never find her."

"B-but John shouldn't have brought me here then. He shouldn't be able to do anything but obey orders," Doug said, eyebrows furrowing with confusion. He looked to Franky, only to see his hand move to the speaker on his shoulder.

"I only tuned in to warn them after I saved myself from the air bullet you put in my head. So as far as John knew, they were still here," he explained. Doug clenched his fist tightly, gritted his teeth, and sent a murderous stare right at Franky.

"Well then, I'll just take you out and find her, even if I have to use this whole city to do it!" Doug screamed. With a motion from Legion of Monsters, Lonesome Dove burst through a nearby wall, John sprinting out to get close enough for an attack. Yet Franky's confidence was unshaken. He summoned Graceful Door, and instead of attacking John or Doug, the Stand's punch went for the floor.

Doug's eyes widened in realization, but before he could respond, a massive door formed under their feet. The door opened beneath their weight, sending all four of them falling into the next floor. Graceful Door grabbed John's arm to make sure he didn't fall, while Franky himself held onto the edge of the door. With his legs free, he kicked at the falling Doug, sending him directly towards a bed post. The wood fractured and cut deeply into his back.

"Take that, bastard," Franky said, letting go of the door to land safely, though he still groaned with the pain from his earlier injuries. He grasped at his side and looked down at Doug lying on the splintered bedpost. Yet he didn't have a moment to catch his breath before Lonesome Dove launched another punch toward him. Franky managed to dodge it, glancing back at Doug to see him holding himself up, even as sweat dripped down his face.

"I'm not done yet, you asshole!" Doug shouted. With a motion from Legion of Monsters, Lonesome Dove's arms reared back in preparation to unleash more air bullets. Franky winced at the thought and leaped to the side before the Stand could attack. But Lonesome Dove adjusted its trajectory to follow after him just before unleashing its attack.

This didn't seem to bother Franky, who simply said, "Really? Because it looks to me like that's exactly what you are. Done." Intentionally tripping in time for the air bullets to fly over him, the attack now had a new target.

Doug's eyes widened in horror before his body was blasted with explosive force, pressing the wooden shards deeper into his back. He screamed in pain until the shards seemed to reach something important inside him. The scream became a quiet groan, which became silence. The fury in his eyes slowly faded to a blank stare.

Legion of Monsters slowly vanished, releasing its hold on John, who groaned with a combination of pain and confusion. He gripped his head, his brain trying to process how he'd arrived in a hotel room.

"Oh, what happened?" he said groggily, scanning the room more until his eyes fell onto Franky's body laying in a heap on the floor. His eyes widened in shock, and he rushed forward to kneel by his friend. "Franky-Franky, are you okay?"

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. I'm just glad we got you back. I was worried that I might screw something up. But I guess it all worked out," Franky said with a soft smile. He tried to bring himself to his knees, only to sit back down with a hiss of pain.

"Yeah, but sorry I roughed you up so much," John said, helping Franky to his feet and supporting him with his shoulder. With most of Franky's weight on his shoulder, he walked out the door and towards the elevator.

"It's fine. Let's just meet up with the others at the mansion. I'm sure Mary can heal us once we arrive," Franky said, clutching to John as he tried to keep his balance. Yet despite his optimistic words, his expression fell as his mind went to the other group. With no idea of what Kite and Keith might be going through on their own quest to find the enemy, he could only hope that they would be alright.

TBC.

* * *

**That is it for this chapter and arc, please tell me what you think and please leave a review. We have two more battles until the final fight with the Major.**


	29. Detonation Road pt 1

**Hey, sorry about the late chapter. Personal issues happened a lot last week and stopped me from typing. In this chapter, Keith and Kite have their own issue facing another one of the trio.**

Chapter 29: Detonation Road pt 1.

In another part of the city, Keith and Kite were on their own quest to find the enemy before getting to the mansion. Walking along the streets, Kite took notice of all of the people around them and their expressions, looking for any reaction to the duo.

"Keith, careful on how you use your guns," Kite whispered, glancing back at his companion.

Keith tipped his hat to Kite. "Understood, lowkey," he replied. As he was walking behind Kite, something moved out of the corner of his eye. His instincts flared, and he pulled out his revolver, aiming in the direction of the motion. Several people in the crowd shrieked at the sight, and Kite looked back at him with pure shock written across his face.

"The hell are you thinking?" Kite cried out, grabbing Keith's hand and forcing it down. He looked around at the scared crowd, taking a deep breath as he decided what to do. Finally, he continued loudly, "You're only supposed to use that prop when we get to the theater. You might scare people since it looks so realistic."

Kite sent apologetic glances at the people in the crowd. Thankfully, his lie was able to calm the civilians down, and the crowd slowly dispersed.

"Sorry Kite, I thought I saw something moving, and...well, it was an instinct." Keith explained to the annoyed Kite and they walked towards where he saw it, but nothing was in sight.

"Keith, I understand we're all stressed out because of the last month or so. But you can't just draw your gun out of nowhere. Under-" Kite's speech cut short as he registered movement beside his feet, just within his line of sight. The duo immediately jumped back in opposite directions, turning their attention to the threat. They weren't expecting to see a hand-sized snake lying on the ground before them.

"Huh, I guess we're both jumpy," Kite said, turning to Keith, who was now pointing his gun in Kite's direction. Before Kite could say anything, a bullet had already passed by him. He whirled around to see the snake, now headless by his foot.

"He jumped at you," Keith said defensively, putting his gun back in its holster. Letting out a sigh, Kite was about to continue walking when a small sound reached his ears. A familiar sound, and one that sent fear through his body.

"Is that-?" Keith started, only to have Kite tackle him to the ground. An explosion erupted from the snake's body, sending shards of concrete flying through the air.

Keith groaned as he lay on the ground, rubble surrounding him. Kite pushed himself up, and together, the duo looked at the hole. "Fuck me, they have a bomber snake Stand now?"

"Yeah, I guess so," Kite said, helping Keith to his feet. They scanned the area to see that the explosion had scared off all the nearby civilians. "Must be long range. If I had to guess, his Stand probably can't affect anything else, since a snake isn't exactly subtle. Still, we don't know how it works yet, so we have to be-"

Suddenly, Kite was cut off as something wrapped itself around his neck. Though he couldn't see it, his ears still registered a faint beeping noise. He activated Renegades to form a blade from his arm, and in one motion, the snake was sent soaring through the air in pieces. The duo ducked as each halve detonated harmlessly above them.

"Okay, we need to find this prick before he levels the city," Keith said, looking around for signs of the Stand user nearby. He wasn't able to find any clues until something moved out of the corner of his eye once again. Before he was able to investigate, another movement came from a different direction, and another, and another. He whirled around, realizing that nearly twenty snakes had surrounded them.

"He has to be watching us somehow, keeping us at bay with his bombs," Kite said, forming another blade from his remaining hand. Every snake that leapt at him was cut down, but beeping sounds soon filled the air. "Keith, take the bombs out before they detonate!"

"On it! Rhinestone Cowboy!" Keith yelled, summoning his Stand with revolvers drawn. Firing explosive rounds in every direction, the snakes' heads were destroyed before their own explosions could activate.

"I thought so," Kite said with a triumphant smile. Now each of his attacks were targeting the heads of the snakes, who vanished before they hit the ground. Soon, they were out of enemies, and none of them had detonated. "If the head is damaged, then they won't explode."

"That's nice, but we might have a bigger problem than the bombs," Keith said quietly. Confused by his words, Kite turned to see a large mass of snakes shifting around in a humanoid form. Dozens of beady eyes stared out at them with unnerving focus.

"Well, at least that saves us time looking for the Stand," Kite said, readying his blades in front of him while Rhinestone Cowboy took aim with its revolvers.

The enemy Stand looked back at them, cocking its head curiously at the weapons. Suddenly, it swiped at the air, sending a stream of snakes flying towards them. Kite gritted his teeth, swinging at their heads as quickly as he could, while Keith did the same with Rhinestone Cowboy's bullets.

Yet the sheer number began to overwhelm their defenses, and several snakes were able to latch onto their arms. In a burst of force and sound, Kite was sent staggering back, though his suit reduced the damage to his arms. Keith wasn't so lucky; he clutched to his right arm with a pained expression, blood streaming from the gaps in his fingers.

"Kite, the fat lady will be clearing her throat if we don't move," Keith said. Kite shook his head to clear it before focusing on a nearby building. Gesturing to Keith, Kite sprinted towards it, slicing a hole in one of the walls.

The Stand launched more snakes towards the fleeing duo, only for the snakes to be shot dead while they were still massed together. As an explosion rang out near the Stand, Keith held onto his injured arm with a proud expression, then ducked through the opening.

* * *

Having escaped for the time being, Keith and Kite rested from the events of the last few minutes. Kite stood by the wall of the kitchen they'd hid in, watching to see if the Stand was following them. Once he was sure they were safe, he turned his attention to the bleeding Keith.

"We need to treat that," Kite said, looking around until he found a few metal spoons lying in the sink. After a quick wash, he placed them on Keith's wounds. Using Renegades' power, the metal fused into his arm, stopping the bleeding for the moment.

"Shit, that hurts," Keith said, holding his arm tenderly. He studied his reflection in the cold metal for a moment, then turned his attention to his companion.

Seeming to guess what was on his mind, Kite said, "Don't worry, Mary can fix it once we get back together for our attack on the mansion." He flicked the lights on, taking their safety as a chance to properly examine their surroundings.

"Don't know how we're gonna get out of this one. Any ideas?" Keith asked him, standing up to watch Kite's back. As he did, his eyes registered movement from behind the counter. "Kite, I think I see one."

Keith drew his revolver, aiming at the counter while Kite inched towards it, careful not to let his guard down. In a swift motion, he turned the corner to see a scared worker cowering away from the gun.

"Keith, put it down. We're fine," Kite said, helping the worker up and smiling at him in an attempt to calm the shaking man. He looked at them both and opened his mouth to say something, just as a snake suddenly leapt from the shadows of the room.

"Kite!" Keith exclaimed, tackling him to the ground. They narrowly avoided the snake, which instead bit down on the young man's nose. He shrieked in terror, trying desperately to pull the snake away from his face. The duo stood to their feet, moving to help him when an all-too-familiar beeping sound filled the room.

"Wait, both of you. Don't move," Kite said, trying to keep them from panicking. Yet it was too late; the noise sped up faster and faster until the snake exploded, knocking the duo. By the time they rose back to their feet, the man's mangled body lay smoking on the kitchen floor. Seeing his body made Kite's eyes widen, and he slammed a fist on the ground. "DAMN IT! That asshole is going to pay for that!"

"Kite, it's okay," Keith said, trying to console him with pats to the back. Before he could continue, something scraped against the far wall. The two slowly turned to see the mass of snakes that made up the Stand, looming above them.

"Rhinestone Cowboy!" Keith yelled, summoning his Stand. It twirled its revolvers in its hands and fired towards the enemy. The bullets made contact and detonated against the Stand, yet it seemed to have little effect. Their enemy only reached its "hand," from which several serpents bared their fangs.

"Keith, there's no use. This thing doesn't even feel it when the snakes die," Kite said, standing up. Despite his words, instinct kept him looking around for a way out. That was when his eyes landed on the gas oven.

"Hey, Keith." Kite said quietly. Reluctant to look away from the monster in front of them, Keith's eyes still followed Kite's. At that moment, he understood, and a smile appeared on his face.

With the blades from his Stand, Kite cut a new hole in the stone wall, as well as a wire from the oven. Keith ran up behind him, taking hold of Kite and firing a bullet into a pan. Anchoring the wall fragment between the oven and Renegades, Kite forced it back into place.

All of this was done in a split second, but they barely had time to jump away before an explosion rocked the building to its core. The duo scrambled away from the rubble tumbling down around them, slipping into a nearby alleyway to rest.

Finally, they were able to sit down and process what had happened. "I...I can't believe we just did that. Ha! Take that, you stupid thing!" Keith said, grinning at Kite, who smiled back proudly.

He slowly rose to his feet, leaning against the wall a bit before standing upright. "Yeah, but we should really get moving to the mansion," Kite said, walking towards the open street with Keith following close behind. The two passed by the rubble of their escape, only to stop in their tracks as sounds echoed against the walls.

The duo looked at each other and then slowly behind them. Their eyes widened as they watched snakes crawl out from cracks between the stones, slowly beginning to reform into a humanoid state. As its head formed, the being turned to look at the two, who stood in disbelief. They'd toppled half of a building on it...and it didn't even seem injured.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me. What is this thing?" Keith asked with clear frustration.

The only answer was the slither of snakes against the concrete. As the mass moved towards them, its arm rose in preparation to launch another attack. In response, Keith summoned Rhinestone Cowboy, taking up a position between the Stand and Kite.

"What are you doing?" Kite asked him. "I'm always in front; I can protect you, and your Stand is long-range."

He tried to step forward, only for Keith to hold an arm out to stop him.

"We need to find the user and take him out, but you know I'm no good at that stuff," Keith said turning towards Kite with a big smile on his face. "Don't worry about me. I'll hold em off until you figure out where he is."

Kite opened his mouth to respond, about to retort that Keith was being a reckless idiot. But seeing the look in his eyes, Kite went silent, immediately realizing that nothing he could say would change Keith's mind.

"Alright, but don't die. That's an order," Kite said, running off towards the open street. The Stand launched its attack towards the fleeing figure, but Keith quickly drew his revolvers. With a few shots to the head, the snakes vanished, leaving Keith standing in front of the Stand.

"Your fight is with me, not him," Keith said, pushing his hat up with his smoking gun. He flashed a crooked smile, Rhinestone Cowboy hovering behind him as they stood strong against the snakes.

TBC.

* * *

**That is it for this chapter. Sorry for the long wait, but I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review and tell me what you think of it.**


	30. Detonation Road pt 2

Hey, King Spike Rules here and here is the second part to Detonation Road. With Keith facing off against the snake Stand, can Kite figure out where the user is before any more deaths can happen to the city?

Chapter 30: Detonation Road pt 2.

Kite dashed away from the Stand, leaving Keith to face off against it alone. Moving in unison with Rhinestone Cowboy, they lifted their revolvers towards the enemy Stand. The being only cocked its head at them before shifting its gaze in the direction of the fleeing Kite. Keith stepped back into its line of sight with an annoyed expression, having noticed where it was looking.

"Your fight's still with me, buddy," Keith said, spinning his revolvers around before shooting at the Stand. The bullet pierced through the snakes on the Stand's chest, one after another, until it lodged itself in the opposite wall. "Act like it."

The being stumbled backwards, the attention of its many eyes returning to Keith. The hole in its body slowly filled with more serpents, while the Stand took hold of its own shoulder. Before Keith's eyes, it ripped the arm from its body, tossing the mass of snakes into the air.

"Oh...oh shit!" Keith yelled. He shifted his aim upwards, and alongside Rhinestone Cowboy, fired up at the arm. The resulting explosion sent dozens of snakes raining down around him, which he frantically shot at. Yet some managed to reach the ground, with one even landing on his shoe. Yet none of them were attacking him.

Only when he saw the one on his foot slither past him did Keith realize what was happening. He twirled around, but barely caught a glimpse of their tails leaving the alleyway, moving in Kite's direction. Keith took a step forward, but a chorus of hissing sounds from the opposite direction made him return his attention to the Stand. In a matter of seconds, it had regrown its arm and advanced towards him.

Everything about that attack had been a trick, and Keith had fallen for it. His face twisted into a furious glare. "Oh, you're going to pay for that," Keith spat, reloading his guns and aiming at it. "Draw."

* * *

Kite's metal "shoes" clacked through the streets, which the citizens had abandoned after the loud explosion. He felt a little relief that they were gone, since the user couldn't hope to blend into any crowds at this point.

"Come on, come on," Kite said, looking around the empty shops and other buildings in his frantic search for the user. Suddenly, the sound of slithering filled his ears, and he turned to see the snake bombs moving towards him. His footsteps came to a stop, and he lowered his visor over his eyes, ready to take them out.

"M-mommy? Where'd you go?" A young voice called out from behind Kite, the sound of which filled him with horror. He turned to find a small girl wandering among the buildings, tears in her eyes. She couldn't have been more than five years old. Throwing aside his caution of the snakes, Kite burst into a sprint, grabbing the child and holding her close. His eyes flickered around as he tried to find cover from the attackers.

As his head turned, he only just caught a glimpse of snakes leaping towards his exposed back.

Yet their fangs never reached him. The snakes were caught on a layer of spikes that formed out of his suit, piercing each of them in several places. Unfortunately, some of those places weren't their heads. Beep, beep, beep.

Renegades shifted back to its normal form, letting the snakes fall to the ground. Beep, beep, beep.

Kite ran even faster, creating wheels from the soles of his shoes. Beep, beep...beeeeep!

The explosions rang out through the empty streets, sending shards of concrete flying. The force of the combined explosions knocked Kite off his feet, straight through the walls of a nearby building. As the smoke settled, he groaned and uncurled his body, revealing the girl safely surrounded by a portion of Renegades. He'd lowered part of his armor to keep her safe, and though he could already feel the bruises forming, he still managed to grin at the girl.

"Are you okay?" he asked her. She didn't answer, instead staring up at him with confusion written across her face. Placing her back on the ground, he glanced around for any more snakes before awkwardly patting the girl's head. "Uhhh...God, trying to explain this is weird...Look, I'm gonna help you find your mommy, okay?"

Receiving only a slight nod, he picked her up and ran off towards another door. As he settled back into his strides, his mind filled with questions about his teammate. He could only hope that Keith could handle the situation.

* * *

Keith rolled away from an onslaught of snakes, sweat dripping down his face. He raised a finger towards the snake Stand, sending Rhinestone Cowboy to counterattack with its exploding bullets. In a matter of moments, the Stand was sent flying into the opposite wall, covered in gaping holes. Just as quickly, the wounds closed as more snakes filled the empty space.

"Damn, I'm starting to get low," Keith said, reloading his gun and firing at the enemy. The Stand's attacks continued, forcing him to redirect his attacks towards the new wave of snakes. By the time he was able to focus on the Stand itself again, it had already healed and prepared another attack. It was keeping Keith on the defensive, seemingly unable to do anything other than stave off its attacks. "Kite, you better find out who the user is soon, or I'll be gone before we even get to the final showdown!"

* * *

Kite ran with the child in his arms, looking back to see a few more of the snakes still following behind them. Growling in frustration, he darted into the space between buildings, trying to lose them in the alleyways. After taking a quick turn, his face paled when he found the alley ending in a brick wall.

"Damn it!" Kite whispered. Hearing several hisses from the direction he'd come, he took a deep breath, trying to think of an escape route. He moved the girl to his shoulders and took a few steps back, then sprinted towards the wall before leaping upwards. Just before the collision, small blades formed out of the metal on his limbs, letting him to find purchase in the cracks between bricks.

Grunting with exertion, he released one of the blades on his arms and picked up the girl, then began climbing up the wall with his legs and free arm. Every now and again, his hand would slip, and Renegades would go into overtime trying to grip back onto the wall.

Finally, he arrived at a window and climbed into the empty room. He set the child down, then shut the windows and slumped to the floor with a sigh of relief. After a few moments of quiet, he opened his tired eyes to see her looking at him with a worried expression. Kite cleared his throat and said, "Uh, s-sorry about all this, sweetie. But don't worry, we'll find your mommy."

"R-really?" she asked, a hopeful smile on her face as she looked up at him. He nodded, then shakily rose to his feet, looking to the nearby door. While his mind was still occupied by worries for Keith, Kite couldn't ignore the possibility that the snakes would come in looking for him. Leaving the girl behind would basically be a death sentence, and confronting the user with her might give them a hostage.

Even if it delayed the mission, he had to take the girl back to safety.

"Alright, first things first. What does she look like?" he asked, glancing outside through the window. No snakes in the alleyway.

His attention soon returned to the girl as she described her mother and the house they lived in. Kite repeated her address under his breath, though he couldn't stop feeling that there was something odd about the whole situation.

Once she was finished talking, Kite gently picked her up and walked out into the building's hallway. "Well then, let's get to looking for her," he said, legs racing down the nearest flight of stairs. His legs weren't alone; his thoughts were moving faster than ever, trying to piece the situation into a complete image.

* * *

Keith groaned, stumbling back from yet another explosion. His breathing was shallow, and drops of blood fell from his left arm, the victim of an earlier assault. Meanwhile, the snake Stand was unfazed by their battle. Its head cocked to one side, as if curious, before the being advanced on his battered form.

Keith glanced down at his revolvers. "N-nearly out of ammo," he murmured. He backed away until he reached a fork in the road, quickly hiding himself behind one of the nearby walls. He peered over the corner, keeping the Stand and its snakes in his line of sight. He raised his gun shakily, steadying himself with his uninjured arm.

"Kite, you have better got this figured out...Or else this is it."

Keith jumped from his hiding place, yelling a war cry as he unloaded his last few bullets into the Stand's chest. Rhinestone Cowboy fired its own bombs towards the Stand as well, scattering its head into dozens of pieces. Keith let out a tired smile as he watched the Stand stumble around. "Better make it count."

* * *

Kite rolled on with Renegades, cutting a path through the empty roads with ease. The city, normally filled with life, was eerily quiet. Everyone was hiding in their homes, and he was a major cause.

"When did my life get so complicated?" Kite muttered under his breath. As he passed by a street sign, he tried to focus back onto his current mission; he needed to get the little girl clutched to his chest home safely.

"A-are we almost there?" the girl asked, looking up at him with her big brown eyes. The sight made him smile in a way he rarely did.

"Yeah, we're almost there." he said, looking back to see if the snakes were following him. There were none, and he made a mental note that he must have reached past their range. With that knowledge, he should be able to narrow down the user's location.

Finally, they arrived at a small house near the start of the more suburban areas. "Is this the place?" he asked her, staring at the house. Somehow, the sight filled him with nostalgia for something he never had.

The girl nodded with a big grin on her face, which he slowly reciprocated. Transforming his Stand back to its base form, he carried her to the house. She pointed to the doormat, which he lifted up to reveal a plain key.

* * *

Keith panted heavily, trying to breath through all the dust their explosions had stirred up. Everything around him was shattered and singed, and his own Stand energy had been drained after using up so many bullets.

"Damn it," Keith managed, looking at his revolvers to find that he was now out of ammo. Seeing this, he moved back towards the rubble from the bombs, ready to jump over the wall. Hopefully in the kitchen, he could find some cover and stall for more time.

But as his legs tensed, a sharp pain shot through his shoulder. He staggered forward, reaching back to pull a butcher knife out of his back. Numbly, he turned around, eyes widening in shock as the chef from the earlier attack stood there. He was brushing dust off his clothes, seemingly unconcerned by the blood that had fallen by his feet.

"Do you have any idea how difficult it was to time my fall so that it matched the explosion? Ah, the things I do for the Major. Still, I knew hiding as a citizen would help me get the win against you idiots," the man said, meeting Keith's eyes. "Really, you had no chance against me or my Copperhead Road."

Keith stumbled back, blood oozing out of the deep cut in his shoulder. "I had a feeling you were here," he said, moving his hand from his shoulder so he could stand straight. "Otherwise, how could you have sent an attack after Kite with him leaving the area? You couldn't be in his direction, because you only sent a few snakes to stop him."

"Yeah, I guess the hick figured the easy part out," Tom said, rolling his eyes as though Keith had told a bad joke. He posed in place next to his stand, then continued, "But here's something you didn't figure out. You see, my Copperhead Road has two abilities. The snake bombs you've been struggling with for the past few minutes...well, that was only one of them."

"And the other ability?" Keith asked him with an annoyed tone. In reality, however, the tough act was only that; an act, and one he wouldn't be able to keep up for much longer. He was using all of his strength just to ignore the wishes of his body, which was going into shock thanks to the blood loss.

Either not noticing or not caring, Tom looked at him with a smug smirk. "Let's call it...mimicry," he said, looking for a reaction. But Keith only seemed more confused than before, so he added, "Oh, don't worry about it. It's not like you're going to last long enough to actually see it. Only Kite will be facing that problem."

That comment made Keith's eyes widen, and a look of dread crossed his face. Tom's smirk grew wider at the sight, and his eyes gleamed with the confidence of a predator.

* * *

Holding the key to the doorknob, Kite heard a small click, and gave the door a small push. He spared a final look for the little girl smiling in his arms, then slowly stepped into the room as the door swung open.

"Mommy?" she called out, holding onto Kite's hand tightly. He looked around the room for a few seconds before continuing on into the house. The door swung shut behind him.

* * *

As he stared down the smug Tom and Copperhead Road, Keith heard a thundering boom, which echoed as if from a long distance. Then, through the hole in the building, he saw massive plumes of smoke and flame rising from a few blocks away. He could even make out some particularly large chunks of debris, falling to earth like specks of dust.

Though he hoped otherwise, his heart sank at the thought that Kite had just left the world.

TBC


	31. Detonation Road pt 3

**Hey, here is the last chapter in the Copperhead Arc with how Keith beats him along with the fate of Kite. Please enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 31: Detonation Road pt 3.

Keith hung his head, gripping onto his wounded arm as he tried to process what he'd heard. "Boss...Kite…" he whispered, dropping to his knees.

Tom smirked at the display, walking towards his downed enemy until he loomed over Keith. "You really thought you could beat me with your stupid mind?" Tom asked. He tossed his hat aside, ready to laugh at the pitiful man. But to his shock, Keith was the one who began to laugh. Tom's cocky expression quickly shifted into a furious glare, and he shrieked, "What's so funny, you little shit?!"

"I-I knew you would come to finish me off soon," Keith said, smiling in spite of the blood covering his face.

"Oh, and how did you figure that one out, Sherlock?" Tom asked in a mocking tone, pulling at his hair until their eyes met. While his expression had calmed, his eyes still burned with the readiness to kill.

"For starters, you listened to someone say how much ammo they have left," he said, spitting out a bullet directly into his revolver. In one motion, he closed it, aimed up towards Tom's face, and fired.

Tom's eyes widened in shock, jumping away out of reflex. The bullet grazed his hair and slammed into the wall behind him. Before he could collect himself, Rhinestone Cowboy manifested from Keith, swinging its knife at Tom.

Copperhead Road launched an arm towards its user, putting dozens of snakes between him and Rhinestone Cowboy. While the slash was able to kill several of them, it wasn't enough to do any noticeable damage. Tom slipped back out of Keith's range, where Rhinestone Cowboy wouldn't be able to to hurt him with any close-range attacks.

"You are a tricky one," Tom said, regaining both his composure and his smirk. He eyed his opponent and settled into a pose. "But your road ends here."

Copperhead Road lifted his hands up and launched several snakes towards Keith. Rhinestone Cowboy tried to take them out, but the sheer number was too great for it to hold off. Keith soon found himself surrounded by a large circle of snakes, coiling around him to keep him in place. Keith fought with all of his strength to move his body. Yet his body failed him, and he fell into a heap on the ground, where the snakes soon covered him completely.

Simultaneously, the numerous snakes began beeping. The remaining snakes slithered into position in front of Tom, keeping him safe as a massive explosion rang out through the building. Tom waved at Copperhead Road, dispersing the snakes so that he could look at the searing crater on the floor. His smirk widened, and he turned to walk away from the wreckage. "It was high noon for you, cowboy."

"Not yet," a voice rang out. Tom shot his head back towards the building to find Kite holding a badly hurt Keith. Renegades uncurled itself from Keith's shirt, returning to the armor that completely covered Kite's body. Meanwhile, Tom's eyes were filled with confusion, locked tightly on the leader of his enemies.

"You did well flushing him out. Rest now. We'll get Mary to heal you up in no time," Kite said, gently lowering Keith to an undamaged section of the floor. He hopped over the wall, slowly walking towards Tom as though completely unworried.

"H-how did you survive?" Tom asked, his confusion quickly transforming into fury at Kite's casual behavior. Even as he raised his voice, his mind scrambled for any explanation, any detail that he might have overlooked. "Not even your Stand could withstand that much force at the same time!"

"You really think I'm stupid enough to not talk to the locals? I had to cut through buildings to get to the house, and with so many people inside, I figured somebody would have to know about her or her family. But nobody had ever seen her before," Kite explained. "By the time we got to the house, I already knew it was a trap. I was listening for any sign of the beeping, so when I heard it coming from the kid, I tossed her upstairs and cut my way into the basement. Congratulations; your grand plan managed to give me a bruise."

After hearing all this, Tom was left speechless. He slowly took a step back, but Kite advanced just as quickly. "Oh no. You're not getting out of here after what you did to these people. What you did to my friend."

"L-look, just join us and let us have the girl," Tom pleaded, sweat dripping down his face at the mere sight of Kite's armor. "W-we'll let you all go back home, no questions asked. Those guys will listen to you .You could come up with something, say you helped her find her true place."

Kite's eyes were hidden behind the vizor, leaving Tom unsure of the man's intentions.

"You know, I've been on this trip with my friends for two long months. We've fought a lot of people along the way," Kite said, looking at him, not noticing the movement behind him as several snakes readied themselves to launch a sneak attack.

"Y-yeah," Tom stammered, trying to keep Kite's eyes off the snakes as they fell into position. "And you can just turn around and walk away with no hard feelings."

"But you have to be the worst of all of them if you think we're walking away. After all this, you think we'd abandon Mary just for the right to live as we like?" Kite said, his visor retreating to reveal grey eyes burning with anger. "You're nothing but the scum of the scum."

"Oh, but this scum got you!" Tom yelled. The snakes launched themselves towards Kite, who spun around to cut every last one with a single swipe. Each had been sliced through their skulls, deactivating their bombs and allowing Kite to walk forwards unhindered. Tom stumbled back a few feet before tripping on some debris and falling to the ground, face twisting with terror.

Suddenly, the fear dissolved, becoming a smirk directed right at Kite. "Move one step closer, and your friend's head will be separated from his shoulders."

Kite spun around to find snakes surrounding Keith. His teeth clenched tightly, and he turned back to Tom, who was brushing dirt off his shirt. "I can't believe you fell for the pleading trick," Tom said mockingly, walking towards his enemy slowly, more carefully than before. "Remove your Stand, or I kill him here and now, without question."

Kite let out a long sigh before his armor melted away, revealing his clothes and unprotected body. "You really are just scum," he said, looking at Tom with disdain. Tom's lips curled back at the insult, punching him hard in the stomach, sending the air rushing out of Kite's lungs. Before he could take a breath, Tom followed up with a punch to the jaw, knocking his face smashed into the dirt. Kite rolled onto his stomach and pushed himself up, his teeth clenched with barely restrained rage.

"Oh, careful. Your friend's neck is looking pretty appetizing," Tom said, pointing towards the wall that Keith was laying against. Kite's gaze turned to his friend, trying to fight his urge to do anything. A chuckle came from beside him, just before Tom's boot smashed into his stomach. The force lifted him into the air, and gravity brought him crashing back to earth with a pained groan. "Now, take me to where Mary is. If you do, I'll make sure you're both taken care of after she finishes with the Major. If I'm feeling generous, that is."

Kite forced himself to his knees, staring at Tom with open hostility. As he slowly stood up, blood running from his mouth, his face formed an expression that Tom wasn't expecting. Kite smirked at him. "I think my friend's reaction would be perfect. No way in hell."

"Your pride just cost your friend his life." Tom said, activating his Stand, only for nothing to happen. His eyes widened in shock, and he spun towards the wall to see the snakes cut in half. Small spikes of metal shone crimson around them. "H-h-how did you-?"

"Oh, I don't have to summon my Stand in suit form to use it. While you were taking a few cheap shots, it was creeping towards the pipes in the wall. My Stand controls metal, so it wasn't hard to sneak up on them from there," Kite explained as the strands of Renegades reformed around him. The visor covered his face once more, but Tom could still feel his eyes staring at him. The thought made him nervous, and he stepped back, his Stand moving between them to protect him.

"C-c-come on, it's not really worth fighting, is it? You know that my defenses are perfect," Tom managed, slowly increasing the distance between them. He tried to regain his smirk, though it was noticeably shakier than before. "Are you ready for me to finish you off?"

Kite cocked his head in confusion. "'Finish me off,' huh? I thought you would be more concerned about this," he said, opening his hands to reveal several portions of Renegades missing. Tom's eyes narrowed at the gaps. They were shaped exactly like bullets.

"Draw." As Keith's voice rang out from behind him, Tom spun around. Keith was holding both of his revolvers, and began firing shot after shot, until his chest was filled with holes and the wall behind him was covered in shards of metal. Tom stumbled back, numbly registering the pained grin Keith was wearing. He barely seemed able to stand up, but he forced himself to stand tall.

He twirled his revolvers around until they fell neatly into his holsters. Placing his thumbs against his belt, he held the pose until his legs finally gave way. Keith fell into Kite's waiting arms with a loud groan, trying to focus on his friend's smile.

"You did great, Keith," he murmured. He held his friend close as they mutually watched the last mark of their victory; Copperhead Road dissolving into dust.

Hideous laughter then began to echo through the alleyway. Kite gently turned Keith in his arms so the two could see Tom, who continued to cackle even as he coughed up blood. "Y-you two are f-fools," he rasped, his eyes slowly becoming glassy as the life faded out of his body. "The Major still has one last man in his army. His Stand is stronger than any of us, and he only gave us thirty minutes to report back to him. Now he's gonna make his move. Nobody can stop..."

"What's his power?" Kite demanded, moving towards Tom as though ready to attack him. He soon realized how pointless that would be as Tom's chest stopped moving, and his eyes became blank. He was gone from this world, but he left with a smile on his face.

"Come on Kite, let's meet the others before I join him six feet under," Keith said, jolting Kite back to reality. He nodded hurriedly, putting his arm over his shoulder and moving back towards their meeting place. His expression was filled with worry at the thought of another fight, wondering exactly what power could've inspired such confidence from Tom. He quickly decided that he couldn't worry about that at the moment; he needed to get Keith back to Mary and her Stand before they died of the current injuries.

* * *

The sun was high overhead. People still walked around in front of the mansion, and their shadows revealed the time; it was noon. Tom and Doug had run out of time.

"Well, they had their chance," Stu said, looking up from the ground towards the large crowds of people. He gave a long sigh, then stood up from a bench and began walking along the sidewalk. His face was covered in shadow, cast by a figure in a suit-like outfit. Long sleeves and pants covered its ocean blue skin, and its boots spiked upwards. Its most defining feature, however, was the diver-esque head piece that concealed its face. As the two walked through the crowd, people began to fall over in their wake, eyes unseeing and bodies mummified.

TBC.

* * *

**That is it for this chapter and I hope you enjoyed it, only a few more chapters until the final battle.**


	32. Past Power

**Hey, King Spike Rules here and this is the start of the last arc in the journey with the Mayor Mansion slowly getting into the sight as our heroes nearing their end.**

Chapter 33: Past Power.

Normal people strolled through the city, unaware of the secret battle being waged all around them. From hurried businessmen to casual passerby, none of them paid any special attention to a decaying building lodged between skyscrapers. The only sound from the building, too faint to be heard over the crowd's footsteps, was the gentle music of a guitar.

Mary's eyes scanned the people outside the window, instinctively searching for suspicious characters. There was the screech of metal against the floor, and Mary twirled back towards her companion. Doc had shifted in his seat atop a rusty table, crossing his legs to get more comfortable. The man happily strummed away at his guitar, humming along to each note.

"Are you getting any info from Franky or John? Anything about when we can get out of here and head to the mansion?" Mary asked.

Doc paused mid-note to look up from his guitar. "Nope, nothing yet. But they have American Pie's speaker, so they'll let us know when the coast is clear," he said with a soft smile, then resumed playing his guitar.

Mary turned back to the window, watching the street with a dissatisfied expression. After Franky had told them to head to the safehouse, the others had been completely quiet. She'd waited in the house, hoping to hear that they'd defeated their enemies. By now, though, the silence was beginning to worry her.

Suddenly, there was a loud scream from the street, interrupting Mary's thoughts. Doc knocked over the table in his scramble to join her by the window, and the two looked down at the street with wide eyes. Mummified bodies were falling to the ground all around the building. In the midst of the chaos, one man walked calmly through the panicked crowd.

"That must be one of the enemies," Mary whispered numbly. Doc pulled her away from the window and slammed the shutters, placing his back to the window to keep it from blowing open.

"Crap, I thought the others would have taken them out," Doc muttered to himself, sweat dripping down his face. The Stand seemed to be emitting some strange force, if the weird tingling in his back was any indication. Still, that gave Doc an idea of where the user was, so he could tell that the guy was walking around slowly. Clearly, he was trying to draw them out of hiding.

"What are you doing?" Mary asked, confused at how fearful Doc was acting. "Why not hit him with your shrieking power from afar? Not like you'd be in any danger."

"American Pie can only attack with the speakers on its hand, and right now, those are with the others," Doc explained, wincing at the painful sensation in his back. He stepped away from the shutters, which were now dry and splintering from the exposure to the Stand's ability. Mary moved towards him to get a better look, noting that his back was covered in wooden shards. She quickly used Burmingham to restore his back to normal.

"We need to move and get out of here before he takes the house out on us," Doc said, rising to his feet with a worried expression. Mary nodded, meeting his eyes for a moment before leading him out through the back of the building. They made their way to a sewer looking at him for a few seconds before leading him out of the back and down the secret way leading to the sewers. A strong stench filled their noses when opening the secret hatch and they looked down.

"He even dried the sewers too?" Mary groaned, but moved down the ladder. She turned on a flashlight and walked in the opposite direction of the enemy. As Doc followed behind her, her mind focused on what she'd just learned from him. In particular, the realization that they were defenseless if something were to happen. "Doc, did Kite know about this fact of your Stand?"

Doc looked away from her guiltily, his own mind trying to decide exactly how to answer. Finally, he hung his head and quietly said, "N-no, he's not aware that my Stand can only fight with its speakers."

Suddenly, he bumped into Mary's back. Before he could apologize, she turned back to look at him, eyes burning with fury.

"Why? You put us and your friends in danger-in fact, they still think that they'll be able to get backup if they call you. So why, exactly, did you think this was a good idea?" she demanded, taking hold of his collar and forcing him to look at her.

Doc just stood there, giving her an anxious look for a few moments. Finally, he said, "I-I didn't want you to get hurt."

Before Mary could ask exactly what he meant, a voice called out to the duo. "Well, isn't that touching." They both turned to find Stu slowly walking towards them, his Stand already floating in place above him. He wasn't afraid to show its form to them. "You two aren't really that good at stealth, what with closing the shutters and moving so suddenly in a creaky old building. Made finding you much easier."

As he took a few steps towards them, they both felt heat wash over them. In a matter of seconds, sweat covered their faces, and they were panting for breath. "H-his ability is heating things up," Doc managed, backpedaling away from Stu. Mary followed suit, and the two stared in unease at the enemy Stand, looming motionlessly over their heads.

"Sure, that's my Stand's ability," Stu said, seeming to mock them with how obvious it was. mockingly looking at them and moved closer, making them both feel some kind of pressure out of nowhere and they stepped back.

"Mary," Doc began, glancing at her from the corner of his eye. "I don't think his Stand is very physically strong."

"Doc, shouldn't we wait until-"

"Go, American Pie!" Doc yelled, sending his Stand flying towards Stu. It reared back an arm, but just as its fist shot forward, Stu's Stand shifted to take the attack. American Pie's hand made contact, and in an instant, shattered into mist.

The duo stared at the display with shock, until Doc suddenly grasped at his own arm. "Ahhhhhh!" he screamed. Mary turned to look at her friend, only for her eyes to widen in horror at the sight of his now mummified arm.

"You should have really thought that through before going for an attack," Stu said casually, taking another step closer. Mary quickly jerked her leg up, kicking off one of her shoes directly into his face. The sudden attack hit one of Stu's eyes, leaving him yelling incoherently while he brought his hands to his face.

In his moment of distraction, Mary took hold of Doc. "Come on, we need to move," she said, helping to steady Doc as they made their escape. Once Stu lifted his hands, he was left staring blankly at the empty passage. His face was already developing a bruise, and a few drops of blood trickled from his nose, but his only emotion was annoyance. He wouldn't fall for such a simple ruse again.

* * *

On the surface, Mary and Doc hid behind a wall, keeping watch for Stu. Ready to move once he entered sight, Mary turned her attention back to Doc. The man was looking at his arm, wincing as he brought his fingers against the decayed flesh. She noted that his nerves must still be intact, since he was able to feel pain even with a slight touch.

"Here, let me heal you," she said. Birmingham materialized in front of them, and placing its hands on his arm, focused its energy into his injured limb. Almost immediately, his arm repaired itself, his skin becoming healthy once again.

"Thanks," he said, looking over his arm and curling his fingers. He smiled at her, only to see that she'd already turned away. His heart felt heavy as he realized she was still upset from their talk in the sewer. "Mary, listen-"

He was cut off by the feeling of her hands against his mouth. He almost reached up to remove them, but as his head shifted, he caught a glimpse of the street around the corner. Immediately, he realized what she had been worried about; Stu was walking around the area with his Stand still hovering nearby.

"Come on out. If you do, I will go easy on you," Stu said. He scanned the nearby area for any sign of them, before adding, "You must understand that we need her to save this country."

He stepped towards the wall that they'd hid behind. Mary covered her mouth and looked straight forward, trying not to make audible breaths. She racked her mind, trying to find the solution that could save them from the situation. Suddenly, there was a flicker of movement from a few feet away. Stu turned and smiled, stalking away in the direction of a small noise. Mary turned to her left, noticing American Pie fade back into Doc, who rose to his feet.

"I got my Stand to throw a rock or two from the roof. Now come on. We need to move while he isn't looking," Doc whispered, taking her hand. She nodded, and the two began to creep away from Stu, trying to get closer to the mansion in the hopes that their friends might be there already.

Before they'd even made it to the next street, the wall of a nearby building disintegrated, creating a cloud of dust. From that cloud, Stu walked out with a faint smile on his face.

"Nice try, but November Rain can feel all liquid move around me. You can't hide from me," Stu said.

Before he could take another step, Doc placed himself between Stu and Mary. "Mary, get to the others and tell them to move forward with the plan. I-"

His words were cut short as November Rain's hands gripped his shoulders. The touch spread through his body, leaving him only enough time to cry out in pain before he collapsed. Most of his body had been transformed into a husk, and his chest barely rose with his breathing. Mary stared in utter horror at his mummified form, barely able to process what she was seeing.

"If you agree to come with me, I'll let you heal him to save his life," Stu offered, placing a hand on Doc and taking out a set of handcuffs. He secured the husk's wrists, then turned his gaze back up to her. "Well, what shall it be? Run or save your friend?"

Mary weighed her options for only a moment before lowering her gaze. She moved towards Doc, summoning Birmingham to heal him while Stu observed them both closely. Mary didn't have any intention of trying to attack, however. She simply knelt next to him and closed her eyes as her Stand worked its magic. Within a few seconds, Doc had been restored to his former state.

His eyes fluttered open, and he blearily called out, "M-Mary?" Then he seemed to notice Stu standing behind her, and his eyes widened in shock. "Why didn't you run?"

"Because I couldn't abandon you. I couldn't let you die here," she murmured, lifting him up and embracing him. Stu looked awkwardly at the scene, looking away in an attempt to allow them their moment. As he did, Mary continued in a quiet tone. "I have an idea. Trust me."

Doc blinked in confusion, neither him nor Stu noticing as Mary's ability expanded from his body into the nearby area.

Stu turned back to the duo, noting that Doc had been returned to perfect health. "Alright, he's fine," he said, reaching out to her. "It's time to-"

He was cut off as the wall suddenly appeared in its former position, trapping his hand inside a thick layer of brick. Stu stared at his hand in shock, then lifted his voice and furiously shrieked, "Oh, you fucking bitch!" Still holding onto Doc, Mary helped him to his feet. Once he felt steady on his feet, the two ran off, leaving Stu trapped in the wall for the time being.

"H-how did you know that would work?" Doc asked, looking at her with fresh admiration and holding her hand while they made their escape.

"I didn't. Just had a thought, turns out I could do it, and it worked," she said, leading them through the old part of the city with a smile forming on her face. "Actually, I think we should try testing more of my powers before we get to the mansion."

Stu turned the wall back to dust, looking around for a few moments as he tried to figure out which direction they'd left for. His anger built up, and he slammed a hand into the next wall, leaving a jagged hole in the brick. "That bitch will pay," Stu muttered darkly, heading off to hunt them down.

TBC


	33. Past Powers pt 2

**Hey, here we go with the second part to the November Rain fight along with learning more on what Mary and her Birmingham can do with her power to return things to what they once were.**

Chapter 33: Past Power.

Mary continued running, Doc close behind, until they pulled behind a house. Hugging her back to the wall, Mary glanced back to check if Stu had followed them. The street was empty, but she wasn't sure whether to feel relieved or concerned.

"What do you mean you want to test your powers?" Doc said, pulling her out of her thoughts. She straightened and turned her attention to him.

"W-well, we need a plan to get away from him, and I want to check something I never thought of before today. No better time than the present," Mary said, moving from the wall to an old window. She studied the broken glass, which reflected Doc as he moved to stand beside her.

"This is impossible. We have to keep you safe," Doc said urgently, bending down to meet her eyes with concern written on his face.

"Doc, you've been acting so weird. I want answers." Mary stepped towards him. Doc moved back with each step, until he found his hands placed against the back of the wall. A knot formed in his throat as the two looked at each other, trying his best not to meet her intent gaze. Finally, he opened his mouth to answer her.

The sound of footsteps came from the house beside them. Doc tackled Mary to the ground just as the wall behind him crumbled into dust, covering both of them in a thick haze.

"You rotten little bitch, I'm not playing this time," Stu spat, stepping out from beside the window. November Rain advanced towards the dust and rubble that hid the duo, only to find a broken lock beside the house's cellar. "Fucking bitch."

Inside the house, Doc was swearing under his breath, putting a chair by the cellar door and praying that it would keep Stu away for just a moment. His mind worked frantically to find more ideas for escape. Before he could think too deeply, Mary spun him around to face her and her serious expression.

"Doc, we need to figure out a game plan to take him out," Mary said, holding him close and watching his eyes fall with the weight of what was going on filled his soul. "I don't think the others will be able to help even if we do catch up to them. We need to figure things out now or I might as well walk with them to meet the Major."

"NO!" he shouted, taking hold of her arms. His eyes met hers, filled with an unusual intensity. "I will die before I let them take you away." As Doc's eyes rested on her, he noticed something that made his eyes widen in shock. "M-Mary, I think there's more to that Stand than what he said. If I'm right about how it works, I know how we can attack him."

Soon, the cellar doors shattered into pieces. Stu stomped down with a look of frustration painted all across his face.

"You really are starting to draw out my patience," Stu hissed, looking around the large room and its many hiding places. The cellar was too damp for his abilities to check properly, and his thoughts filled with annoyance at the idea of checking all of them.

"Hey!" Stu turned to see the source of the shout, Doc, glaring down at him from the staircase. American Pie floated beside him, arms outstretched.

The sight made Stu chuckle, and he gave Doc a mocking smile. "Oh, and what are you going to do with your weak ass Stand?" Stu asked, taking a confident step closer to him. Yet his foot lodged into a paint can that he could've sworn wasn't there before. His head turned to find Mary, who smirked at him as she pulled out a pair of wine bottles from a nearby box. Birmingham tossed them at Stu, only for November Rain to appear and instinctively punch at the projectiles. The shattered pieces sprayed down onto him, and he barely reacted in time to avoid losing his eyes. Still, several shards of glass sliced his forehead, blinding him as blood poured from the wounds.

Then the glass reassembled beside him, forming into bottles that quickly fell to the floor. They shattered once again, and Stu winced as he felt glass now stabbing into his legs. He couldn't risk walking, either; the rest of the shards had spread around him, promising immense pain if he misstepped. With her plan executed, Mary ran past the glass shards towards the stairs. Doc reached out to take her hand.

Suddenly, a glass shard soared through the air. It slammed into the wall, now covered in blood. Mary and Doc stared in shock at Doc's hand, which was now lying on the ground in a growing pool of blood. "Not so fast." Stu held his eyes open with one hand, wiping away the blood on his face with the other hand.

"Shit!" Doc screamed incoherently, holding his stump with his remaining hand. As Mary looked at Doc's pained expression, fury began to build in her heart. With a vicious snarl, she summoned Birmingham, which took hold of the shard and tossed it at Stu's chest. He smirked, letting November Rain catch the shard and toss it away before it could reach him.

"You really thought I would fall for the same trick twice?" Stu asked smugly. Before he could move towards them, however, the tiny shards of glass began to glow. The bottle appeared inches from his face, distorting his vision and distracting him for just a moment. Mary noticed this out of the corner of her eye while she helped Doc up the stairs, slamming the door and trying to put distance between them and Stu. As they raced out the door and past more houses, her mind was focused only on what she had just seen. What her own Stand had done.

After they got to the next street, Mary laid Doc against the wall with her mind set. "Doc," she called, trying to get his attention. While he was starting to feel numb from blood loss, he managed to meet her eyes. "I know this may seem weird, but I want to try something."

"S-sure," he said, giving her a smile. "Do what you need. I trust you."

Mary nodded, summoned her Stand, and sent Birmingham to float over Doc. "Now Doc, this is just a test. Don't get mad," she said as Birmingham's fists began to glow with a light blue light. Before Doc could ask what she meant, the Stand reared back its fist and punched Doc square in the chest. He felt the Stand's power coursing through the attack, yet his body looked exactly the same, down to his missing hand.

"Hmmm, maybe more," Mary thought aloud., leaving Doc more confused than ever. Birmingham punched him for a second time, making him yelp as fresh blood spurted from his wound.

"Ahhhh, M-Mary!" Doc yelled frantically, trying to stem the bleeding. Birmingham quickly hit him for a third time, and he sighed with relief as his hand appeared back on his body. As he wiggled his fingers, Mary finished taking mental notes of the effects.

"What were you trying to do?" Doc asked. He glanced up at her, but her gaze was fixed on her shadow.

After a few moments, she looked back to Doc. "Okay, so if that's what time it is...Doc, I need you to hurt yourself with your Stand now," she said, ignoring his question and confusing him even more. He silently wondered what she could possibly be thinking by asking him to do such a thing. "Trust me, I need to know this, and I can't see it."

Mary put her back to Doc, giving him a pleading look. He sighed, reminding himself that he didn't have time to fight with her. He summoned American Pie, which pulled back its fist and drove it into his stomach with enough force to knock the air out of him. He gasped in pain, holding his stomach over the already forming bruise. He tried to keep his mind on Mary, on whatever was supposed to happen.

Meanwhile, Mary was looking at her shadow, paying him no mind to him with her full focus on the ground. "...Eight." For the fourth time, Birmingham pulled its fist back and punched him in the chest. Its warm glow spread through his chest, causing all the pain to vanish as though he'd never been hurt.

"You always make me feel better," he whispered, holding his stomach and looking at Mary. He saw the giddy smile that spread across her face, and as their eyes met, he couldn't help but smile back.

"Doc, thank you so much. Now we have it! We have the weapon that will take him out once and for all!" Mary exclaimed, walking over to him and helping him to his feet.

The two were caught up in the moment, but not quite enough to miss the sound of a wall collapsing behind them. They both turned and looked out from behind the wall to find Stu, furiously rubbing at the fresh blood covering his eyes.

"Okay, what's the plan?" Doc asked, moving out of sight. The duo shared a small look, a private smile, before Mary began telling him the plan.

* * *

Stu could sense the liquid of two bodies. They were nearby. "Okay, come on, you bitch," he called, wincing as the wind and dust brushed against his injuries. He forced his eyes open and prepared to find their location, only to see Mary leaning against a nearby building. Her stance seemed casual, but as his eyes met hers, he saw only grim determination.

"Oh, what do we have here?" he asked, looking at her with a dangerous smile. He took a step closer, summoning November Rain to his side.

"I'm tired of running from you guys. I hate the feeling of putting my friends in danger," she said, giving him a cold look.

He brushed it off, however, and gave her an arrogant smirk. "Oh, so you finally realized standing up against us was useless?" he asked, scanning the area for any broken objects around them. He wasn't planning to fall for her tricks again.

"No." Stu's head shot up in surprise, taking in the sight of Birmingham now hovering behind her. She pushed off the wall, standing as if to challenge him. "No, I'm going to stand and fight."

He shrugged, taking a few steps closer. As he approached, Birmingham's fists flew towards him. Stu was about to send November Rain to meet the attack, only for a dangerous thought to cross his mind. Immediately, he withdrew November Rain and stepped back from the attack, letting Birmingham hit the ground by his feet. "Well, aren't we smart? You've seen me covered with glass, and if I let you hit November Rain...well, it's not worth risking it. But if you think that power can defeat my Stand, you're sadly mistaken."

"Yeah, it's definitely powerful. Letting you steal the moisture from everything around you sounds deadly," she said. His eyebrows shot up at the comment. He hadn't told Doc about that. Mary noticed his confusion, took hold of her shoulder. Lifting her hand, it was covered with many grains of white. She looked him dead in the eye. "Salt."

"You really are smart. You've got me figured out," Stu said, chuckling under his breath. Then November Rain appeared in front of him, and his smile dropped away, replaced with coldness aimed directly at Mary. "I'm just going to mummify your arms and legs to carry you to the Major. You will heal him from the pain, he will take all the power he deserves, and your friends will die."

Stu moved to take another step, but instead felt something covering his shoes. The sensation seemed to rise, and he looked down slowly at his lower body, which was now covered up to the knees in cement.

"I should thank you for helping me master my Stand's power," she said. Birmingham rushed towards him with both its arms back, launching them towards Stu and hitting him all over. But the punches seem to be doing no damage; in fact, he felt his eyes beginning to heal as she attacked.

"You're just healing me, you stupid cow," he mocked. With all the energy running through his body, he felt like he could climb out of this pit soon. "Then you'll regret all these tricks."

But she remained in place, unphased with his threats. Actually, a smirk was slowly spreading across her face. "My Stand's punches send whatever it touches back 5 minutes," she began. "And I can punch fifteen times a second, meaning your body goes back 75 minutes with each second that passes by."

At her words, the energy rushing through him suddenly felt sinister. Fear filled his mind, and he scratched frantically at the cement, but he was stuck in place. All the while, the punches continued, hit after hit. "One minute has passed by. That means your body has gone back over three days."

She watched the shadows to count the time passing as Stu was kept stuck in place, utterly unable to escape. He felt his body moving back further into the past, and his mind raced at the thought of what might happen if he couldn't stop her. Losing his Stand, then his body, and then...then came the thought of being unborn. That final thought, a fate worse than death loomed in his mind. Sweat tried to form as his breathing accelerated. But he couldn't even sweat; every drop was reversed in an instant by Birmingham's next punch. His eyes darted back and forth, looking in vain for a way out. His panic rose and rose, spreading through his body like a disease which not even Birmingham could heal. Now hyperventilating, his flailing and breathing and terror grew faster and more powerful, until at last...he stopped moving. He stood there, expression fixed in a look of terror, blank eyes on the horizon.

Mary stopped her Stand's attack and walked towards him, watching him closely for some sign of a trick. Finally, she reached him and gingerly placed her hand on his neck. Feeling no pulse and no breathing, she stepped away. Without the support of her hand, his limp body fell to the ground.

"He had a panic attack. I gave someone a..." Mary trailed off, withdrawing her Stand and walking towards Doc's hiding spot. She couldn't bring herself to voice what she had just done, couldn't even raise her head until a hand was placed on her shoulder.

"Death never feels good. But...he killed so many people hunting us," Doc said, looking down at her with a gentle smile. "That wasn't your fault." Hesitantly, her head rose, and she returned the smile. They looked into each other's eyes before Mary rose up on the tips of her toes, pressing her lips against his in a kiss. Doc's mind flashed through every moment they'd shared, and without a moment of hesitation, he returned the kiss. Each of them held the other in their arms, and shared a quiet moment of love.

TBC.

* * *

**That is it for this chapter and I hope you all enjoyed it, please leave a review to tell me what you think. The final battle is starting in the next chapter.**


	34. Final Fight pt 1

**Hey, King Spike Rules here and here is the start of the final arc with the group taking on the Major in his mansion. We will get hints of the Stand's power with certain things that will happen. (He has NO TIME POWERS. I feel that should be stated.)**

Chapter 34: Final Fight: Part 1.

The sun slowly fell through the afternoon sky, casting the streets in lengthening shadows. One of them stretched from the mansion to a nearby bench, where Mary and Doc sat quietly. Mary's eyes were locked on the victims of November Rain, lying around the yard like broken toys. Doc, noticing her sorrow, leaned against her shoulder while playing a slow, comforting melody on his guitar. Mary turned her eyes from the corpses, giving Doc a small smile for just a moment.

Then her head shot up at the sound of tired footsteps and clanging metal. Doc's guitar stopped, and the two turned to the nearby streets, eyes widening at the sight of their companions. Doc saw John stumbling forward and using Lonesome Dove's arms to hold Franky up. Dry blood covered his shirt, and both of them barely looked conscious. Mary got a look at Kite walking with Keith, who was limping and covered in metal plates where skin should've been.

"What the hell happened to you?" Mary asked, wondering what their friends had gone through. She'd hoped that whoever the others had fought were more manageable than Stu; apparently, she was wrong.

"Evil puppets," John said with a tired smile.

"Snake bombs," Kite tossed in. They nodded at each other, satisfied with those answers. Deciding not to ask questions, Mary quickly went to work, using a few punches from Burmingham to heal them. As their wounds disappeared, she explained the skills she had realized in her fight.

Once everyone was back to perfect health, Kite stood in front of the gate, facing the five of them. "Alright, we are here to make sure our country doesn't go through an economic recession, and to kill the psycho in that house. Of course, we can be pretty sure he's expecting us."

"Plus, he most likely knows our Stand powers, and we're going in blind," John added, though his face still formed a smile.

Kite nodded with his words. "Yeah, but we're at the gates of Hell. With everything we've worked for, standing so close, we can't run now, can we?" Kite declared. The group cheered, each of the five ready for the approaching battle.

Franky brought out his Graceful Door, which got them from through the gate with one punch. Then Doc advanced with American Pie; having recovered his speakers from his companions, he was ready to act as their scout. He snuck through the shrubbery on a path towards the front door, followed closely by Keith, whose revolvers were already in hand.

"Kite," John whispered from his position by the gate. He put a hand on Kite's arm to draw his attention from the rest of the group. "I think I figured something out. Something important."

Kite's eyes widened, but he stayed quiet, simply nodding at John to show he was listening carefully.

Before John could speak, they heard Keith shout from deeper in the yard. "Hey, there isn't any movement in the mansion!" The four by the wall all turned towards the house with shocked expressions, where Keith was waving his guns to get their attention.

"I really need to talk to him," Kite muttered, stalking towards the mansion with barely restrained frustration. Alongside Franky and Mary, John brought up the rear, left to his own thoughts by Kite's departure. Once the group reached the house, Kite clapped his hands and hissed out, "Keith, that is something you say with your inside voice."

"Sorry," Keith said, rubbing the back of his head. He trudged walking over to join the others, who were all looking up at the mansion. Kite stepped forward and cocked an eyebrow, looking it over analytically. He didn't see any signs of movement, but his instincts still told him that something was off what Keith had said.

"Doc, are you sure?" Kite asked, his gaze settling on the musician. American Pie placed its hands on the stone door, occasionally twitching as it adjusted its speakers to pick up on any sounds.

After a few moments, American Pie faded and Doc looked back up at Kite. "Yeah, no one is moving in the mansion," he repeated.

Kite thought over the possible implications with a worried gleam in his eye, a hand unconsciously rising to rub his chin. But whatever he was thinking, he didn't voice it. Instead, he raised his voice and said, "Alright, Franky. Let us in."

Graceful Door punched the door and instantly formed a smaller door to allow them all into the room. Summoning Rhinestone Cowboy, Keith and his Stand leveled their guns at the foyer, itching for a fight. Yet the room was completely empty. "Clear," Keith said grudgingly, putting his revolvers away and moving to allow the rest to enter.

John took a step in and placed his hand on the stone door that they were walking through. "This is some weird rock," he thought aloud.

Kite looked back at it, noting it did look different from the foundation of other mansions he'd been to, back when he'd lived with his wealthy parents. "Yeah, rich people like to show off like that."

Still, his gaze lingered on the stone briefly, before shifting back to the main group. Each of them was on edge, trying to anticipate any surprise attacks.

"There's no one here. Not a soul," John murmured, eyebrows furrowed in

"Okay," Kite began, taking a deep breath. "We should head upstairs. The bed rooms will most likely be up there." With those words, he summoned his armor and led the way up the stairs. Keith and Franky moved to each side of him, while John walked in front of Mary and Doc brought up the rear. American Pie kept a speaker pressed to the wall, keeping watch for any possible danger. The group walked up the stairs slowly, making sure that each of the flanks were watched with a ready set of eyes. Finally, a metal foot came down on the top step.

In an instant, Kite was face-to-face with a looming figure, who had seemingly appeared out of thin air. White hair and an impressive beard tumbled down to his shoulders, which were covered by a green camo suit. But the man's most striking feature was his eyes, red as a flame, which seemed to burn into them with overwhelming intensity.

Under that gaze, Kite could barely think, unable to process how the man had evaded all of their sights, without making even the slightest sound. "Wrong move," the man rumbled. His booming voice seemed to shake the very room, but his expression never shifted from that unreadable glare.

Suddenly, Lonesome Dove appeared in front of him, throwing a punch straight towards his face. But Dove's attack missed, its fist hitting nothing but the air next to the man's head.

"Bastard!" John yelled, head shooting up to give Cleerwater his own passionate glare. As he did so, however, he quickly realized that the man seemed much farther away than before. In the blink of an eye, the group were no longer standing at the top of the stairs; John was barely on the stairs at all, and Lonesome Dove had only hit the step beside him.

"The fuck just happened?" Keith asked, voicing the question on all of their minds. They looked around for Creedence, who remained on the top of the stairs looking down at them.

"I have lost many men on this mission you've set out on, but I am not unreasonable. I will give you this one choice. Leave, or else your lives will end here." With those words said, he turned and headed down the hallway, seemingly unconcerned with the group on the stairs.

"Kite, what do we do?" Franky whispered frantically, having already broken into a nervous sweat. But as he looked at Kite, Franky realized that he wasn't alone; Kite had shown no signs of hearing him, instead muttering incoherently under his breath. His eyes flickered around wildly, but his thoughts were stuck on whatever had just happened, and what it could mean.

"KITE!" John yelled. Instantly, Kite's head snapped towards him, taking in John's serious expression and relative calm. "We need to make our move. Come on."

"Move?" Kite mouthed, looking at his team to find a series of worried expressions. Worried for their leader, for him. Taking a moment to breathe and remember everything they'd gone through, his eyes met theirs and moved higher. In spite of the sweat on his face and anxiety in his chest, he called after the retreating figure on the second floor. "Creedence Clearwater, we are coming for you! We have to take you out, to stop you from destroying this country we call home!"

"If that is your choice, then come and face your fate," Creedence's voice roared through the mansion. Franky shook in his boots, Doc's eyes widened, Keith's grip on his guns tightened. But they each took courage in Kite's words, in his now resolute expression, and moved up the steps after their target.

As they reached the top of the steps once again, Kite looked around to see if anything would trigger when he stepped onto the second floor. He had several outcomes in mind, but he wasn't expecting to find the foyer behind them gone, replaced with a blank wall.

"This has to be something with his Stand. He's toying with us," Kite said, gesturing for Franky to use Graceful to make a door. Yet when they opened the door that had formed, all they saw was rock.

"That...has never happened before," Franky said with wide eyes, laying a hand to the stone behind his door.

"Uhhh, guys...Guys!" Mary called, pointing towards the other side of the hallway. The rest of the group followed her gaze, immediately joining her in her shock. The entrance hall now rested on the opposite side of the hallway, far from where they'd been looking.

"How the hell is he doing this?" Keith wondered, growing annoyed as he looked at the entrance hall. He took a step towards it, only to find him and the rest of the group on the other side of the stairway. Turning around, they all saw the hall exactly where it was moments ago, as though none of their movements had even happened.

"I couldn't feel it...How is he moving us without us even realizing?" Franky asked. Then his eyes widened at an unfamiliar sensation. "I can't feel my door anymore. That shouldn't be possible, but it's gone."

"And no sound, no matter what we do," Doc added. The group looked amongst themselves, minds racing at the thought that the Major's power had made several of their Stand's abilities completely worthless.

Before anybody could voice these thoughts, however, a sudden pressure seemed to press down onto them. The overwhelming feeling of being watched came from every direction, yet the Major was nowhere to be seen. Shivers ran down their spines at the sensation.

"I have to say, you all show courage. Much more than my allies in the War." Creedence's voice boomed, sounding as if it came from every direction simultaneously. Unsure where to turn, the group put their backs to each other and glanced in every direction, hoping to see where his inevitable attack would come from.

At least, that was the plan. Instead of people against their backs, however, they each felt the cold stone of the walls. Turning around, the six found that they'd been separated into pairs; Mary and Doc, Franky and Keith, and Kite and John stood together. There was a moment of shocked silence as they tried to process how they'd been taken away from the group.

"But even so, this is my battlefield. Soon, you all will discover what it means to be in hell." His voice seemed to echo through every room of the mansion and every corner of their brains.

"Guys, we need to regroup and figure out a way to get ahead of this!" Kite yelled out, hoping the others would hear him. No response came, making him grit his teeth in frustration. He slammed a metal fist into the wall, uncaring of the dent he left behind. "We need to find everyone, before things get any worse."

As Kite stormed down the nearest hallway, however, John grabbed his arm to bring him to a halt. "Kite, I have a thought on what his Stand's power is, but I need to ask you something first," John said, gaining all of Kite's attention. "Did you see any homeless people out there, back when you were looking for the enemy?"

Kite was taken aback by the question, but he thought it over for a moment. After a moment, his eyes narrowed with realization. "You don't think that it has something to do with the coal he's been selling?" he asked, receiving a slow nod from John. "Okay, we're on the same page. We still need to find the others, but with any luck, we might just figure this out on the way."

They nodded at each other and headed down the hall, ready to find their friends in the maze of corridors that made up the mansion. Yet as they left on their mission, neither of them noticed the cracked wall suddenly repairing itself, nor the lone eye peering at them from the building itself.

TBC..

* * *

**That is it for this chapter and i hope you enjoyed reading it. These are the final chapters and the fight will only get nmore intense.**


	35. Final Fight pt 2

**Hey, here is the next chapter to the final fight with Creedence Clearwater vs. The Rabbit Hole as they try to figure out his powers while regrouping in the mansion they don't know how to move in.**

Chapter 35: Final Fight Part 2

Mary's heart raced as she wondered exactly what was going on with the others. Though she and Doc had been separated from the rest, they had Burmingham to help them survive. Their friends had no such help, and anything could be happening while the duo wandered the maze of hallways.

"Don't worry. If there's one thing I've learned from this journey, it's that they can take care of themselves," Doc said, cutting through her worried thoughts. She turned to look at him, only just registering the kind smile on his face.

"Thank you," she murmured, though she was sure he already knew. Feeling more calm than she had since entering the mansion, she searched the halls closely to search for signs of movement. The duo continued their advance, careful not to make any unnecessary sounds. Meanwhile, American Pie floated beside them, its hands scanning for any sounds that could alert them to their friends' locations.

"Hear anything, Doc?" Mary asked, placing a hand against the wall in an attempt to feel whatever American Pie was detecting.

The sight put a smile on Doc's face, though his thoughts lingered on darker subjects; the force that was keeping his Stand from hearing anything, and how they could fight such a thing. "Nothing yet, but I'm sure we'll see them soon," he responded in an attempt to keep her spirits up. In reality, he could only hope that they would reach the others sooner than later.

* * *

Meanwhile, Keith had his revolvers in hand, aiming them at the empty hallway ahead of them. Franky was following behind him closely, trying to focus on getting back to Kite rather than the growing helplessness this place gave him.

"Any luck on using Graceful Door and getting us some kind of shortcut to the boss?" Keith asked, looking back at his worried companion.

"My door, it didn't work. How could that have happened?" Franky murmured to himself, barely seeming to register what Keith said. Despite his best efforts, his mind was locked on the events of a few minutes prior.

"Hey, snap out of it," Keith said, turning to look at Franky with an unusually serious expression. "He did something to stop the door from getting made. So what? Quit putting yourself down and get your head back into the game, or it'll be high noon for us."

Franky blinked in surprise. A smile crept across his face, and with a nod, he summoned Graceful Door. It knocked against the wall, forming a door that slowly swung open to reveal the next room over. Franky climbed through with a giddy smile, and together, the two of them began to dash through the rooms in search of their friends.

* * *

"He must have ruined the local economy for the sake of that coal. I can't believe he did something so cruel to people," Kite said, still preoccupied with the truth they'd just pieced together. Once he reached an intersection, he paused to let his companion catch up.

"Yeah, and that just means he has even more to answer for. What he's planning to do can't be allowed to happen," John added in, his Stand floating behind him and his eyes searching for clues as to his friends' whereabouts. Suddenly, the duo felt a powerful presence behind them, and spun around to find Creedence standing there with his burning eyes locked on them. His ability to appear behind them so suddenly left them stunned.

Into that silence, Creedence spoke. "The leader, and the first to act when I appeared. It's clear that you two are the true danger in this group, and so, I think I must take care of you before handling the others."

The man took a step closer towards them, and to his surprise, and they took a step back, shocking him with what he saw them do. "Moving away from an enemy? Truly, did you lose your nerve when you lost your footing?" he asked, mockingly taking another step only for him to feel the ground give underneath his boot. Looking down, he was met with a simple air bubble and his eyes widened looking up to see a minefield of bubbles that were made by Lonesome Dove.

"No, just setting a trap from the one thing in this place you can't control. Air!" John said with a confident smirk. The wall of bubbles around them distorted their view of Creedence, but John swore he saw a disappointed expression on the man's face. His suspicion was confirmed when, all at once, the bubbles between them vanished. Not a single one had burst.

"With all the fights you've had to get here, I thought you would have a better planned attack then that. It was based on pure assumptions," Creedence said, continuing to advance as though his progress had never been halted. John started to panic, having Lonesome Dove launch his air bullets towards his foe, only for them each to vanish. Creedence simply shook his head at each attempt, until he stood above John with a grave expression.

"You disappoint me."

John looked up with terror in his eyes as Creedence reached out a hand. Then, from the wall beside them, a door suddenly formed. Before either of them could react, it slammed into Creedence's face, sending him stumbling back a few steps. In his place, Franky and Keith stepped forward to stand by their friends.

"Those weren't just attacks," John said with a smile. Keith and Rhinestone Cowboy aimed their guns at Creedence, while Graceful Door hovered nearby with its fists at the ready. "They were a distraction, so that they could use their abilities to find us. And they were bread crumbs, to lead them here."

Creedence's eyes widened at the realization of John's deception. Then his head snapped back at the sound of another door shutting behind him, where Mary and Doc now stood with their Stands. Now surrounded from both sides, his eyes darted back to the larger group in front of him. Slowly, his expression morphed into a wide smile, leaving the four unnerved.

"I have to admit, between the planning and execution, you're not half bad." As he rose to his full height, he briefly locked eyes with John. Then his fiery red eyes shifted away, burning a hole into a new target. "But you need to learn when you should bring in reinforcements...and when you should not."

Suddenly, the sound of wood cracking reached their ears, followed by a sickening squelch. The group looked at Creedence with confusion, but his smile revealed nothing. They only realized what had happened when Mary screamed. As their eyes widened, Creedence seemed to vanish, allowing the four of them to see exactly what had caused the scream.

A fist had punched through Doc's guitar and into his chest. His face was frozen in shock, and as he tried to cry out, blood sprayed from his mouth.

"DOC!" Kite screamed in horror.

The arm jerked up, and in an instant, Doc was ripped in two. His lower body fell to the ground beside Mary, while the arm's strength sent his upper body flying upwards. He seemed to hang there for a moment, arms still reaching for a guitar that had been torn away from him.

Then he hit the ceiling and began to fall back down. The last sound the musician made was the thud of his head against the floor.

"Burmingham!" Mary cried, summoning her Stand to punch Doc's low half. It filled with Burmingham's energy, which restoring his body to normal in an instant. Even the guitar was back to perfect condition, still tuned just as Doc had left it.

But the body didn't move. It didn't wake up, and its fingers didn't reach for the strings.

"D-Doc...Come on...Doc?" Mary whispered, her heart falling with every second that she looked at the body. She shook his body, filled with the vain hope that he would wake up if she just shook a little harder.

"M-Mary," John called out to her, slowly walking towards her with a somber expression. The others followed close behind him until the four of them surrounded her. She didn't respond, only holding Doc's head in her arms. Tears filled her eyes, and as the others got a closer look at Doc's lifeless body, their eyes began to tear up too. Franky opened his mouth, but couldn't find words.

In the end, Kite was the first to break the silence.

"DAMN IT!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. His fist slammed into the wall, tearing straight through into the next room. His anger boiled over, and as tears rolled filled his visor, he turned to the empty hallways around them. "Creedence, I'm going to shove my blades up your ass and twist them until you're paste!"

He panted with barely restrained violence, looking ready to punch a few more holes in the wall. But as his gaze returned to his fallen friend, he could only clench his eyes shut and try to leave Doc this moment.

John placed a hand on Mary's shoulder, repeatedly murmuring one phrase to her. "It's okay."

Finally, she looked up to meet his gaze. "Mary, he's in a better place. I'm sure he would want you to carry on with your life."

She ducked her head and buried her face into his chest, wailing with pain that Burmingham couldn't mend. The others paid their respects for Doc in various ways; Keith held his hat to his chest, Franky tried fruitlessly to wipe the tears from his eyes.

Kite noticed that none of them were getting up, despite John's words, and shook his head with a bitter laugh. He was still the leader, so he still had to act like it. He walked past them all, drawing their attention as he reached the end of the hallway. Then he turned back to their tear streaked faces and cloudy eyes. "We need to move on. We're going to take Creedence out, before he kills the rest of us."

"He's right," John said, rising to his feet unsteadily. He took a final look at Doc's peaceful face, just as Mary remembered him, before wiping the tears from his own face. "We need to get his killer taken out before we're forced to join him. We can bury him at home when this is all over."

With those words spoken, John walked on towards where Kite was standing, leaning in against the man's ear. "We both know why he took out Doc, right?" he asked quietly.

Kite looked back at him, gritting his teeth at the reminder. "Yeah, Doc could attack from long distances, and made finding Creedence easier."

John just looked at him for a few moments, then looked back at Mary, still lying on the floor. The other two stood up next to her, whispering comforting words. After a few seconds, he had to turn away, but their expressions were burned into his mind.

"No," he said at last. "He wanted to show he could take our lives, even if we were mere inches from the person who could save us. He's just fucking toying with us like we're pawns on a board."

"Then he fucked with the wrong one." Mary's voice cut through all of them. As four sets of eyes fell on her, she stood on two feet and gave them all a look that would make the devil himself flinch if he saw it. She said nothing else, walking on past Franky and Keith to join the other two. She looked back at the two who still stood by the body, who each turned to each other.

"Let's go," Keith said, taking off his hat and placing it carefully onto Doc's chest before rising. "We need to get this outlaw and hang him for his crime."

As Keith walked away, filled with terrible purpose, Franky stood up at last. He inhaled deeply, took out his comb, and left it on Doc's chest next to Keith's hat. Then he joined the group, and together, the five began to walk down the hall in search of the enemy. If he thought he could shake their resolve, they would prove him wrong.

* * *

In a hall on the other side of the mansion, Creedence was leaning against a hall, coughing and coughing until blood ran down his face. He'd taken advantage of their distraction to make his escape, but it seemed they wouldn't need it. His body was failing him.

"Damn, one attack took that much out of me?" he wondered to himself, looking at the blood in his hand. He shook his head to shake away the image, then brought himself to his feet, aided by a massive figure just behind him. "I can't keep these tricks up."

He began to walk down the hall himself, heading to meet his enemies.

"I need to finish them off now."

TBC.

* * *

**That is it for this chapter and I hope you enjoyed it, please leave a review and tell me how you think the fic is going.**


	36. Final Battle pt 3

**Hey, King Spike Rules here and is the third chapter to the final fight with Creedence vs. The Rabbit Hole. How will they fight without one of their friends with them, getting close to figure out the power of Creedence's Stand?**

Chapter 36: Final Fight: Part 3

The five of them walked through the halls with venom in their hearts. Between all the enemies that had been sent after them and the fate of their friend mere moments ago, revenge had etched itself into their minds.

"How does it feel to lose a comrade?" Creedence's voice boomed through the hall, putting all of them on guard. Their Stands had already been summoned around them, and their eyes scanned the walls for the figure that had killed Doc. "The pain, the sorrow, the feeling of guilt. That is how I felt thirteen times in the past few months, after you defeated every one of my officers for the sake of the broken world we find ourselves in."

"Broken or not, you can't force change through the death of millions. Nothing is worth causing another Great Depression," Kite shot back with narrowed eyes.

Suddenly, they all found themselves face to face with Creedence, who was now standing at the end of the hall. Once again, he'd seemingly appeared out of nowhere.

"Haven't you heard of the greater good?" Creedence asked them, his red eyes staring them down and they stared back at him with fury in their own eyes.

"So, killing well over a hundred citizens that put you in charge is for the greater good?" John replied, receiving a shocked expression from Creedence. The rest of the group seemed almost as surprised, Kite being the only one who knew exactly what John was talking about.

Creedence looked up to the ceiling with a long sigh, before looking back at them.

"I've lived through a hell known as World War II. I've seen how those who feared death were given power, and used it by sending others out to die for them, all while they hid safely in base." Creedence locked eyes with Kite, their unspoken fury clashing in a mental war. "I have a feeling you understand wanting to go your own way and doing your thing. I had to make a better world, for the sake of my men who followed me through the hell we found ourselves in."

"Look, I guess I can see-"

Kite was cut off by Keith taking aim and firing at Creedence, whose eyes widened in surprise. Despite that, the bullet never reached its target, instead landing in one of the walls. From the opposite side, a fist had appeared from the wall to intercept it.

"I'm not buying any of this 'burning the house down because my neighbors were evil' bullshit," Keith said, unconcerned with his lack of success. His eyes seemed to shoot daggers at Creedence, challenging him to deny Keith's claims.

"Your bravado will get you killed," Creedence said instead. Keith smirked with the small victory, then let Rhinestone Cowboy unleash a burst of explosive rounds towards the Stand's exposed arm. It withdrew back into the wall, leaving Creedence to scoff at the useless attempt. "You're the kind of soldier that would be put on the gatling gun, firing aimlessly as the real soldiers head off to battle."

"So what?" Keith spat back, his simple reply making Creedence's smirk fall away. "I know I'm not the sharpest tool in the shed, and I'm sure you're stronger than my Rhinestone Cowboy could ever hope to be. But why should I stop trying to stand up against you?"

Keith took aim at Creedence with a smirk of his own. "I'm sure you can't outrace all of my shots." He began to fire towards them while Rhinestone Cowboy launched his attacks with his master, all aimed at Creedence.

The man stood there for a moment. Then, before the bullets could reach their target, the ceiling seemed to curve down into their path. Some of the bullets exploded, some ricocheted into the ground, but none of them reached Creedence. Keith looked on in shock while the ceiling returned to its previous position, all without Creedence moving a muscle.

"I have to say, you have very loyal fighters with you," Creedence remarked, looking at Kite with a genuine smile on his face. The group were taken aback at his caring expression, which seemed so unnatural on his worn face. "How Keith talks about you and stands with you reminds me of all my men. So out of respect, I'll stop toying with you."

No sooner did those words leave Creedence's mouth then the wall next to him began to ripple. The five all watched as a grey-skinned figure emerged from the building itself. A tall, muscular Stand now stood before them, covered in a black chest plate, pants, and boots. Its white hair and red eyes matched Creedence, while its face seemed stuck in a permanent frown.

"So, you finally decide to reveal your Stand from its hiding place," Kite remarked, smiling at their small achievement. That smile was the last thing the others saw of his body before his own Stand surrounded him in a layer of metal.

"So, your Stand can travel through walls?" Franky asked, a little confused at all the abilities it seemed to possess.

"Not exactly," Creedence said with a small smirk. "Would you like for me to explain?"

"No need. Your Stand allows you to control carbon," John cut in, receiving a raised eyebrow from Creedence. "Carbon is one of the most common elements on Earth. Not just in minerals or carbon dioxide; every living thing on this planet is made of it."

"He's been using this power to move his specially made mansion, which lets him control how it works and confuse people until he's able to take care of them." Kite clenched his teeth with visible effort, only opening his mouth to add, "Coal is made of pure carbon...and people have plenty."

Everyone was taken aback by the implications of Kite's words, their minds quickly filling in the blanks. Some looked at Creedence, who had turned his head away as if trying to ignore the terrible truth looming over him.

"W-wait, Kite," Mary spoke softly, staring at Creedence with a look of growing horror, and even greater hatred. "There's no way he-You don't think that the coal he's put onto the market was made of..."

"People. Yeah, we're sure of it," Kite answered her unfinished question. "Me and John noticed that there were no homeless people in such a large city, even though his cheap coal must have destroyed the market. Add in him controlling everything in the mansion, and John noticing the way the doors looked so familiar, and it became pretty clear. Just a question of how many people you'd need to build an entire mansion."

"T-that's just awful," Mary said, covering her mouth as if struggling not to retch. But as her eyes moved down towards the floor, she could only wonder if they were standing on someone. She tore her gaze away, locking back onto Creedence. "How could you-"

"How could I make use of the fallen?" Creedence asked, looking at her as if she'd asked why he would change his socks every morning. "This country used young, strong men and turned them into broken shells, left to fight wars that no one needed to get involved in."

"So you would have wanted the Nazi party to rule the world?" John asked, eyebrows furrowed with confusion and lingering anger.

"No, once I mastered this power, the first thing I planned to do was go to Berlin and rip that... thing's spine from its body for all the people it hurt. But our commanders refused me. They'd already decided I was insubordinate, for viewing my men as more important than a mission with no chance of victory. And now they're doing it again, and they'll keep doing it unless I force them to change."

"A change that lets you use others for your own selfish wants!" Keith shot back, stamping his feet at the hypocrite standing in front of him. "Your men killed so many and toyed with us, and now you're here spouting garbage! You don't agree with what someone told you to do, so now you get the right to kill as many as you want?"

"Yes, for with my Stand by my side, I'll bring a great revival to the United States," Creedence declared, continuing as though he hadn't heard anything Keith said. His Stand floated beside him, raising its hands towards the heavens. "Revival. That's what I named it for, and you'll all help me to reach it. You can work with me, or you can be the fuel!"

"You're one crazy asshole," Keith said. In a blur of motion, Rhinestone Cowboy drew its bowie knife and threw it at Creedence's chest. Yet it stopped several feet away, Revival easily holding the blade with its bare hand.

"The weak will always call the strong crazy. I suppose they lack perspective," Creedence said, taking a step closer. John's eyes widened and his hands grabbed Keith's shoulder, pulling him back just before Revival suddenly appeared in the spot that Keith had occupied.

"We won't let you take another one of our friends," John spat, drawing Creedence's attention for a moment. In that moment, a sword formed around Kite's right hand and sliced at Revival's arm. Much to his shock, the Stand was utterly unaffected, and Renegades' blade broke down the middle.

As Kite reeled from the impact, Revival looked at him and reached out a hand. It closed around his arm, steadily turning the steel into coal until it was touching Kite's bare arm.

"Not so fast, you asshole!" John yelled as Lonesome Dove kicked Revival with all its strength. John winced in pain, but the force managed to knock the Stand back several feet.

"Fuck, this hurts," Kite muttered, holding onto his forearm to keep it from crumbling away. Revival's slightest touch had ruined one of his limbs. He looked up at John, who was holding his foot with pain painted all over his face. In that moment, Kite realized something new.

"Creedence," he called out, holding his arm with a knowing expression. "Your Stand is also made of carbon, isn't it?"

"Oh, you're smarter than I thought. Still, I have nothing to hide. So yes, it is," Creedence replied.

"Why does it matter if it is? He can control his Stand anyways," Franky wondered. Between Revival's impossible durability and this new detail, he was left even more confused than normal.

"Coal isn't the only thing that's made of pure carbon," Kite said, raising his other hand enough to let the coal on his arm fall off. He winced as it broke against the ground like a common rock, but refused to step away from the front of the group.

"That means his Stand's body is literally as hard as diamonds," John added, looking up at Revival, who looked back with its inexpressive face and blank eyes. It stepped towards the five of them, only for a door to appear underneath the group, who fell through the floor. Creedence was taken aback by Graceful Door's ability, which had already faded by the time Revival reached the door.

"Not bad," Creedence mused. He spent a moment looking at the floor with a small smile, then set off towards the nearest set of stairs.

Meanwhile, on the second floor, the group took that time to catch their breath. Franky got a few looks from Kite, and rose to his feet with an embarrassed smile.

"Sorry if that was out of the blue, but we needed to get out of there before it did something Birmingham couldn't fix. And I don't know about you guys, but I've got to get my head on straight after all that," Franky admitted.

"That was the right call, Franky," Kite said, drawing the group's attention. "We need to figure out how we're going to take out this guy, along with his indestructible Stand."

The five glanced amongst themselves, already starting to plan their counterattack against Creedence Clearwater and his Revival.

TBC.

* * *

**That is it for this chapter and I hope you enjoyed reading it, we're getting closer to the end with only three more chapters. Please a review.**


	37. Final Battle pt 4

**Hey, here is the next chapter to the final fight. With Creedence's Stand revealed and it's power known to the Rabbit Hole, can they find a way around his unbreakable skin and defeat him before he takes them out?**

Chapter 37: Final Battle: Part 4

The group made their way through the hallways, each seemingly identical to the last. The continued silence left them all on edge. Franky, Keith, and John all looked around to keep an eye out for Creedence, or any sign he was using Revival's powers to get a sneak attack on them. Meanwhile, Mary was in the middle of healing Kite's arm, still riddled with chunks of coal.

"This attack is sickening," Mary muttered, watching Bumingham's ability restore the arm. The coal steadily coalesced back into its proper shape until, all at once, it reverted back into flesh.

"Yeah, and the thought of what this mansion is made of is even worse," Kite said grimly, though his mood lightened when he noticed that Mary was finished. He looked over his arm and wiggled his fingers with visible satisfaction. "Alright, let's focus on what we can change. We need to make a plan for defeating Creedence."

"Well, I do have an idea. But we need to egg him on," John said, drawing some nervous looks from Mary and Franky. Only Keith nodded along, seeming excited by that part of the plan.

"Well, I'm sure we were already doing that just by being here," Kite cut in with a slight smirk. "But I know what you mean, and I have a few ideas…Let's see what we can do."

His confidence offered some reassurance to the rest of the group, who now seemed more curious than afraid. With a smile and an approving nod from Kite, their attention turned to John to hear his plan for victory.

* * *

Creedence leaned against the wall of an empty hall, hacking into his hand until blood dripped down his palm. Once he caught his breath, he drew himself up to his full height and wiped the blood against his pants.

"Damn, these fools are really pulling it all out of me," Creedence said to himself, clearing his throat once he heard the rasp in his voice. While he regained his composure, Revival slipped into the wall again, leaving ripples throughout the rock. "Using this takes a lot of power, but I need to find them as fast as I can."

After a final deep breath, Creedence's eyes snapped open. The halls began to whiz past him until he came to a stop just in front of his targets. "Hide and seek is over."

"Not just yet," John replied, summoning his Lonesome Dove. The Stand punched wildly at the air, launching a burst of air bullets towards Creedence.

But these were all met with a scoff. Each attack vanished from sight whenever they got close to Creedence, who this time left an annoyed look on his face. "Is this really all you can do? Do you not have a single better option than all these useless attacks?"

John's teeth clenched, but he continued to send his bubbles in search of an opening. But none of his attacks were enough, each of them continuing to vanish from sight.

"Guys, we need Plan B right now," John said, sweat beading on his face. He didn't dare turn around, all of his focus on trying to keep Creedence at bay. Yet the man continued to make the air bullets vanish from sight while steadily moving towards them.

"On it," Franky replied. Graceful Door slammed its fist into the wall, forcing a door to form. Kite and Mary quickly dove through it, Franky just behind them. Keith was about to join, only to look back at the struggling form of John, still trying to buy them time.

"Hold on, John!" Keith called, summoning Rhinestone Cowboy to launch a barrage of exploding rounds towards Creedence. The man's eyes narrowed and Revival's top half popped out from the floor, easily able to block the attacks. But the move accomplished its goal; while Creedence was distracted, John called back Lonesome Dove and sprinted for the door.

Just as he climbed through, however, the wall began to ripple. Keith's eyes widened at the sight, and he swiftly pushed John through the door. Before he could retract his arm, a wall appeared where the door once was. The group behind it witnessed Keith's severed right hand fall to the ground.

"KEITH! NO!" Kite yelled, banging against the wall helplessly. Graceful Door quickly went to make another door, but when the door swung open, it opened to reveal only stone. Creedence had anticipated their efforts.

Back in the other room, Keith staggered back, looking at the blood pouring from the stump of his hand. He turned Creedence walking towards him with a serious look on his face.

"End of the road, cowboy wannabe," Creedence said watching Keith clinch his teeth and stood up straight glaring at Creedence with a fury he never lost for a second.

"Any cowboy would want one final duel at high noon," Keith said, pulling out one of his revolvers and taking aim at Creedence. He pulled the hammer back, a smirk still on his face despite the odds. "Draw."

Credence sighed at the display. Revival swiped at the air, and Keith could make a move, he felt something slam into him from the side.

On the other side of the wall, the group looked on with baited breath, trying to find any sign of Keith's fate. Suddenly, spikes appeared from the surface of the wall. Tattered clothing and bits of red covered the spikes, creating a distinctly human outline.

"Keith?" Kite called out, laying a hand against one of the spikes. Slowly, his mind processed exactly what had happened to his friend. He had lost two, two people who'd called him leader and trusted him to win. For all that, he'd lost them both in a single day. The force of that realization threatened to drive him over the edge.

That was until he felt a hand on his shoulder. Kite raised his head to see John, tears running down his face and barely holding onto his composure. "He did it for a reason, Kite. He did it so that we could have a better chance at getting to Creedence."

Kite nodded, taking a deep breath before forcing himself to his feet. He hadn't even realized he'd fallen to his knees. "Right. Of course he would've...Come on."

Now that he was properly looking at their surroundings, he found that they were in a hallway. Randomly choosing a direction, he set off down the hall. The others followed, wiping their tears and exchanging comforting looks. Keith had died with purpose, and the fire he had in life now seemed to burn inside each of them.

As they left, they failed to notice the spikes shifting behind them. Revival popped its head out, taking note of their direction before returning to its master.

The group continued on their way, their eyes locked on the wall and their Stands ready to protect them. They approached the next fork in the path, only for the building around them to suddenly shift, leaving them face-to-face with a wall.

"Your friend fought to the last breath," Creedence's voice boomed from behind them. Startled by the sudden noise in the silent house, they turned to see him standing a few feet down the hall. He took out a bloodied revolver from behind them and tossed it to Kite's feet. Kite stared at the weapon Keith had on him at all times, picking it up with shaking hands.

"You bastard," he hissed, looking up from the gun to lock eyes with Creedence. While Kite's eyes burned with fury, Creedence showed only annoyance in return.

"You really should know by now that these words don't hurt me," Creedence said, shaking his head tiredly. As he took another step closer, however, he was met by John standing in front of his three teammates.

"Not a step closer to them," John hissed, Lonesome Dove floating beside him with fists clenched. The Stand was making small movements with its hands, creating tiny air bullets to send at Creedence.

"Really? You're going to continue this attack even though you've never once come close to hitting me?" Creedence asked in disbelief, watching the attacks continue their path without concern. Just like before, Revival made the bubbles vanish from the room, sending them elsewhere in the mansion.

As Lonesome Dove continued with the same repetitive moves, Creedence shook his head and advanced. "You have failed to do anything but anno-"

Creedence suddenly stopped when, just as the last bubble vanished, more of the projectiles appeared right in front of him.

"Failed to do anything but what? Set up a trap?" John asked with a smirk, watching Creedence frantically send the bubbles away, only for more to appear from the same place he'd sent them to.

"Y-you didn't...?" Creedence asked, stunned at the sight before his eyes. He gulped, feeling something in his stomach fall.

"All those attacks were never meant to hit you, but to fill this whole mansion with air bullets," John explained. Creedence turned around to see bubbles floating behind him, around every corner his Stand could sense. "It took a while, but I made the plan work and trapped you in a single place."

"A great idea, but what was your next step after getting this trap set up?" Creedence asked, trying to maintain his composure. But for the first time, the group had made him sweat, and it ran down his brow in glistening lines of treachery.

"Oh, that's simple. This," John said, smiling as Lonesome Dove sent bubbles at Creedence in a straight line. Meanwhile, Graceful Door held open a door in the wall, letting the group through one by one. First Mary, then John, then Franky himself. The last to go was Kite, who leveled the revolver from the doorway.

His target wasn't Creedence, however. Instead, he fired at the trail of air bullets. The first bubble exploded, causing the two nearby to explode as well, until a chain reaction was running through the mansion.

Creedence's eyes widened in horror as a massive blast rocked the mansion. The windows shattered from the force, sending the group flying into the nearby bushes, which gave them a softer landing then they could have hoped for.

"Damn, that was loud," Franky groaned, wearily looking at the damaged house before laying back down on the bushes with a smile. "But we won."

"Yeah, I'm sure that was enough. Even if his Stand is indestructible, he's still human," John added. He tried to rise, only to fall to the ground as searing pain shot through his legs. The others quickly moved to his side, looking at him with worry. "I think I sprained my ankle in the fall."

"I've got it," Mary said, kneeling down next to him and ordering Birmingham to punch his ankle. John gave her a grateful smile, only to wince as his leg snapped back into perfect form. While the rest of them celebrated, Kite looked at the smoking mansion with Keith's revolver clenched tightly in his hand.

"Yeah, just wish we didn't need to lose Doc and Keith," he breathed, hanging his head and running a hand through his blond hair. Keith, Mary, and John turned to look at him, rising to their feets to join him in his sorrow.

"Well, we should go find their bodies and fix them up for an open casket," John said, glancing at the other three before starting the walk towards the mansion. "Do any of you know if they had family? I'd like to-Get down!"

John had barely caught a glimpse of motion before his shout, but by the time he dropped to the ground, it was rapidly becoming more distinct. The rest of the group only barely managed to duck before a large chunk of the wall slammed into the trees above their head.

"Oh, you have got to be fucking me," Kite said, getting to his knees and seeing Creedence's shadowed form walking towards them.

"The hell does it take to finish him off?" Franky asked, Graceful Door appearing behind him to bring him back to his feet.

"I'm not sure, Franky," John said, doing the same with Lonesome Dove. He panted with exhaustion, but focused on trying to prepare for the next attack. "Though I have a bad feeling that it's nothing short of nuking him."

TBC.

* * *

**That is it for this chapter, please tell me what you think and show with only two more chapters left.**


	38. Final Fight pt 5

**Hey, King Spike Rules here and this is the final part to the final fight. With Creedence killing two of their friends and seemingly coming out from hell, how will the Rabbit Hole take him out one and for all?**

Chapter 38: Final Fight: Part 5

The four of them stared in shock at Creedence's outline in the smoke filled building. His shadow stood still for a moment before, to their horror, it began to shamble towards them.

"Oh, you have to be fucking kidding me," Franky gasped, his shock at the sight quickly shifting to frustration. "We blew him up, for God's sake!"

"Yeah, well it seems he's gone and toughed it out somehow," John said, stepping forward and readying himself for more. Lonesome Dove appeared behind him, arm already reared back for a punch.

Creedence reached the window, and without missing a beat, Revival burst through to give him a straight path into the yard. In that moment, the four could clearly see his new appearance. His clothes hung off his body in tatters, showing off his muscular build and impossibly pale skin.

"I have to admit, that hurt a little.." Creedence said, brushing mounds of dust off his shoulders. Then his eyes shot upwards, burning straight through them, "...But now I'm truly angry. I'm done playing with you."

"Well, that makes two of us," John replied, looking at him coldly. From the greenery behind him, a barrage of air bullets shot towards Creedence, who made no move to defend himself. He just stood there until the bubbles burst against his body, leaving zero injuries from the impact.

Seeing this, John's eyes widened with a terrible realization. Between his skin, his survival, the bubbles, everything fit into place. "Oh, fuck me. He turned his skin into diamonds."

John gritted his teeth, his mind filled with thoughts on what they could do to get around such a power. Yet none of them seemed to turn into anything more than just that; thoughts.

"John, we should retreat and get time to think of something," Kite chimed in. The others drew their attention with John thinking it over on if that idea could even work with Creedence being a nearly unstoppable juggernaut. Without easy access to carbon, however, he wouldn't be able to stop them from driving away.

The thought was appealing, and John almost agreed to it. But something inside him couldn't stand it, and once he put a name to that something, he quickly shot down the idea of escaping.

"No, that wouldn't do anything but prolong our defeat. We'd buy more time at the cost of whoever he decides to transform. I can't accept that," John said, standing up and looking at Creedence with narrowed eyes. "I'm not leaving this state without knowing this asshole is six feet under."

"Agreed, we can't run right now," Mary said, glaring at him with a vengeful expression and her Stand ready to continue.

Kite looked at them with shock before tightening his grip on Keith's revolver. The metal rippled and flowed into his Stand, replacing the cracks the explosion had created in his armor. Filled with new resolve, he met Creedence's gaze.

"Sorry for thinking like that. I almost forgot that we're not the ones losing here," Kite said, transforming his armor into blades and charging towards their enemy. John ran just behind him, while Mary hung back with Birmingham.

Revival darted between them, lashing out with its fists. John darted away, using Lonesome Dove to send a few ineffective bubbles at the Stand. But the attack was able to distract Revival long enough for Kite to slip past its guard and thrust a blade towards its eyes.

Just before the attack could connect, however, Revival's arm closed around Kite's blade. As his momentum halted, Renegades began to blacken and crumble away. Kite quickly pushed against Revival with his legs, pulling himself out of its grip and retreating to safety. He winced in pain, shaking his coal-covered hand. Given a few more seconds, the attack would've reached his fingers.

"He's become even harder to figure out a proper strategy to take him out," Kite said to Mary, who was using Birmingham to revert his armor back to normal. Once the process was finished, Kite returned to the fight at John's side, pulling him away from one of Revival's attacks.

Meanwhile, Franky observed them from a few yards away, his mind conflicting with his body's desire for safety. His mind told him to charge forward, help his friends, and fight off against this threat to his friend's lives. Yet his body just shook in place. For all his efforts, he couldn't force it into action.

"W-what's wrong with me?" Franky questioned himself as he watched the fight, watched how John and Kite gave their all to defeat the enemy. He shook, his mind was starting to lose to his body. His foot moved back a single step and Franky's eyes widened with despair. "N-no, you're not doing this on me now."

Franky clenched his fists, his desire fighting against a fear he'd never known he had. His inner conflict left him paralyzed, until a shout rang through the yard.

"AHHHH!" Kite's voice cried. Franky's eyes focused back on the fight, where Revival had regained its grip on Kite's arm. It began to transform once again, much to Kite's horror. John cradled his hands a few feet away, mangled from trying to punch Revival. Creedence watched with a broad smirk as Kite's arm crumbled away, the coal reaching into skin and bone with ever-worsening pain.

"Not today!" Franky yelled, coming out of the shrubs and summoning Graceful Door. The Stand slammed its fist into Revival's face, knocking it back a few feet and forming a small door on its user's cheek. Before Creedence could recover from the shock, Franky pulled Kite away and backpedaled.

"T-thanks for that," Kite managed, wincing as Franky shifted his grip and set him down near Mary. John sat down beside them, having used the chance to retreat as well.

"I'm not sure what we can try next against him," he said, panting with exhaustion and clearly in pain from his bloody hands. Before he could continue in that state, Mary got to work repairing him along with Kite's arm.

In their concern, the group failed to notice a little detail; Creedence was holding the door on his cheek shut, a few drops of red running from it.

"I have an idea," Franky offered, drawing questioning glances from all three of them. He looked back at them with a smile on his face. "I guess I can finally be the tough guy I wanted to be."

The moment those words left his lips, Franky sprinted towards Creedence with his eyes locked on Revival. Creedence met his gaze while he ran, but no fear marked his steps.

"Franky, what are you doing?" Kite yelled out. He tried to get up, but a surge of pain along his arm left him unable to follow. Mary held John back from doing anything reckless.

All three watched with bated breath as Franky ducked under Revival's attacks, coming closer and closer to Creedence. Once he was only a few feet away, Franky summoned Graceful Door with its fist already reared back. He was about to follow through on the attack when Revival's hand wrapped around Franky's throat.

"So, you thought you could fight me all on your own? You fools don't learn, do you?" Creedence asked, looking coldly at the young man struggling for breath. Franky felt his neck slowly becoming coal and crumbling under the force of Revival's grip.

"Franky, no!" Kite yelled, reaching out to his friend helplessly. Tears of pain ran down Franky's face as his vision began to blacken.

But his focus remained fixed on Creedence, and before the man could react, Graceful Door slammed its fist into his chest. Creedence blinked, confused by the seemingly pointless act until he felt Franky's hand against a newly formed handle. With what little strength he could muster, he pulled the door open and exposed Creedence's chest cavity.

Creedence looked down at his beating heart and lungs in shock. Franky gave him a cocky grin that lasted until his face transformed into coal. Revival quickly dropped him to the ground, where he crumbled into a pile in front of Creedence.

At the sight of his third friend's life being snuffed out, Kite dropped to his knees, letting out a scream of pure sorrow against the dirt. Creedence looked at the door in his chest and pushed to see if it would close. With Graceful Door gone, however, the door in his chest had seemingly become permanent.

"Damn, he really did a number on me," Creedence noted. Looking at the coal pile that had once been Franky, he picked up a large piece and examined it from every angle. Seemingly satisfied, he placed it against his chest and used Revival to fuse his carbon skin together with the coal.

The trio witnessed this with looks of ever-growing fury. John's blood was boiling, and seeing Creedence desecrate Franky's body so calmly was the final straw. He rose to his feet shakily, never taking his eyes off their foe.

"Mary, can you create a healing area that reaches to Creedence?" he asked. She looked up at him in shock, wondering what he could be thinking. But John's eyes shone with something special-an idea-and Mary slowly nodded. Pushing Birmingham to its limits, she formed a healing area around them.

"W-what are you doing, John?" Kite asked, looking at him with desperation. How could he defeat Creedence, who had single handedly taken out all of their friends and survived an attack that blew up a mansion?

"Simple. Franky gave us the answer," John replied. Lonesome Dove charged at Revival with its arms pulled back. Creedence sighed at the attack on his diamond Stand, but beneath his exasperation, a smirk of triumph was forming.

"Go ahead and waste your life," he said, amused at John's refusal to give up. He wanted to see John fail before his inevitable death.

Once Lonesome Dove was close enough, it released a barrage of punches that hit Revival from every angle. John winced, glancing down at his already bruising hands; the pain of hitting something so hard was immediate. His injuries vanished just as quickly, however, thanks to Mary using all her powers to heal him faster than he injured himself.

"You simply can't see how useless it is to try and beat me while you break your body in some vain attempt at avenging your friends."

"N-no..." John gasped through the pain. While Mary's healing did help him, the constant pain from punching him, even if each instance only lasted a moment, was draining him. Not to mention the energy required to unleash all of his punches towards Revival.

Kite watched in awe, trying to decipher what John could be thinking. Then a noise from beside him drew his attention to Mary, who was focused on trying to keep John from getting too injured. He moved closer and gently put a hand on her shoulder in a show of camaraderie, which seemed to help her.

"What is the point of all this? You're all just going to find your end sooner than later," Creedence said with annoyance. He took a step closer, only for intense pain to shoot through his body. He tried to continue, only for the pain to worsen until it overwhelmed him. "W-what is happening?"

"That's simple," John said with venom in his voice. Creedence looked up to see John with a hand in his pocket, making the same pose he made when he started his journey. "Lonesome Dove makes air bullets when it uses its hands. But when it punches a person, it can also form a bubble under their skin that will burst in a few seconds. By rewinding our bodies, Mary also opened up holes for the bubbles to get through; Franky's doors!"

Creedence looked at his hands in a state of shock, unable to fully process the words. The pain was getting greater; many of the bubbles had already expanded inside him, and pushed against his insides even as his gaze moved to the trio before him.

"I-I lost..." Creedence said with a disbelieving smile. Kite walked towards him, Revival not interfering thanks to Lonesome Dove. Finally, when he stood just before the man, Kite looked down upon him with murderous intent.

"This is for all the pain you caused," Kite declared, punching him in the stomach. All at once, Creedence felt the bubbles in his body burst, sending blood pouring from his mouth and eyes. As Revival began to disappear, the man slumped to the ground, defeated.

TBC.

* * *

**That is it for this chapter and I hope you enjoyed reading it, one more after this one and Lonely War is finsihed.**


	39. Heading Home

**Hey, here is the next and final chapter of Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Lonely War. It was fun typing this fic and I hope you enjoyed reading it. Please tell me what you think and follow me in part two of this adventure starring John's son.**

Chapter 39: Heading Home

The trio stood there, looking at the diamond statue that was once Creedence Clearwater. Blood ran from his eyes and mouth, fixed in the haunting look of confusion and fear that had permeated his final moments. Kite looked at him standing a few feet from him and then touched the stature, feeling it and looked at the others.

"He's gone, for good," Kite declared proudly. Then he collapsed to the ground in exhaustion, shortly followed by the others. Lying in the swaying grass, they all remained still for a moment, processing the memory of what they had all gone through these last few months and the friends that were no longer with them.

Suddenly the light from the setting sun washed over them, blinding them for a brief moment. When their eyes adjusted, their expressions shifted into awe at the sight of golden clouds hanging above them. In the glow, Doc was playing his guitar for them, Keith tipping his hat, and Franky running a hand through his hair. They all looked down at the tired trio with soft smiles, then faded into the heavens while the trio watched with smiles of their own. Sadness was still in their hearts, but it had somehow become easier to bear.

"Well, at least we know it's all over and they can rest in peace," John said, still looking up at the sky.

"Yeah, that's true. Now we can head ho..." Kite trailed off. The other two turned to look at him, confused at his sudden silence. "Did we ever find that Stand user that was attached to Burmingham?"

A sudden cry came from the bushes behind them. Their eyes widened, and the trio turned their heads to see the young aid looking at them in terror. John slowly stood up, rolled his shoulders, and locked eyes with the boy.

"I'm sure I could take him out without even using my Stand," John said, cracking his knuckles and walking towards the boy, who was pouring sweat at this point. His wide eyes watched John like a deer in headlights, until he was glaring down at the kid in front of him. "You have till three to release her Stand and get out of my sight."

The boy yelped and ran off. A glow surrounded Birmingham for a brief moment before fading away. The trio let out a relieved sigh, then John fell onto his ass and gazed back up at the early night sky.

"I'm glad he didn't call my bluff, I'm so tired," John said. Kite snorted and Mary smiled with them, though her focus soon wandered away. Her eyes moved along the grass until they landed on the pile of coal.

"Me too, but I need to do something first," she said, slowly making her way to the pile. She looked down at it with a sigh, then sent Burmingham to return the pile to its former state; Franky's body, exactly as they remembered it.

"We should find the other two and make sure they're ready to be sent home," Kite said, forcing himself up. With one last look at the sky, John joined them, and the three walked towards the mansion with the goal to collect their friends.

* * *

A helicopter from the Speedwagon Foundation took off from a grassy hill near the city. Kite, John, and Mary watched it carry away their friends, back to a safe place in Chicago. Once it was out of sight, Kite looked through a newspaper, furrowing his brow at yesterday's reports. Seeing that six hundred people had lost their lives throughout the city was hard for him to look at, and he hung his head in silent respect.

"Creedence, he did so much to this town and it's people," Kite said, looking from the paper to the city. A low sigh escaped his lips. "And yet, he will be seen as a hero that vanished without a trace."

"Yeah, but the Speedwagon Foundation is putting him in a vault with the remnants of something called Santana," John piped in, looking at the city that they had journeyed to find, that they had fought in to save their country.

Mary stood beside them, her heart felt heavy at the thought that the others could have remained alive, if only she hadn't asked them for help. Yet she also knew that without them, she would have been caught and Creedence would have won.

"So, what do you two plan on doing now that we have survived this quest?" she asked, turning to look at them. In turn, they glanced at each other. With some silent signal, John was the first to answer.

"I think I'll head home and join the army," John said, drawing confused looks from the two. "I feel I could do more with my Stand and experience. I'd like to stop more pain, and try to save as many soldiers as I can in that war."

"Sounds cool. I think you would help a lot," Kite said with a smile, giving John a pat on the back. "I can take you back to Chicago, since I'm heading there to make sure the others get a proper burial."

"And after that? What do you plan on doing with your life, Kite?" John asked. Kite didn't answer immediately, instead turning to look back at San Diego with a deep sigh.

"Then I'm heading to Hollywood to become a director," Kite said, looking up from the city to the sky. "I think I'll make a movie based on our quest. Then the story of Doc, Keith, and Franky will live on for people in the future to see their sacrifice."

John nodded his approval, then turned questioningly to Mary. Now the focus of the conversation, she looked away nervously, not wanting to say what she knew to be true.

"I'm staying here for now, finishing up paperwork and such. Then I'll head back to DC," Mary said with a sad smile. Kite nodded and offered her a handshake, only for John to pull the three into a farewell hug. None of them protested.

Having said their goodbyes, the duo left for the van they'd driven in throughout their journey. As they headed off towards Route 66, Mary smiled wide and waved them off, even while tears formed in her eyes. Her hands slowly fell to her stomach, but she continued watching her friends until they'd driven out of sight.

* * *

Back in Chicago, John and Kite looked at the three graves that held the fellow members of the Rabbit Hole. Doc's tombstone had a guitar carved on it, Keith's had a pair of revolvers crossing, and Franky's had a door. Each was inscribed with a special epitaph: "Here lie true heroes, fighting to the end for something they believed. They will be missed."

"These were my brothers," Kite said. John looked up at him, but his watery eyes were still fixed on the graves. "Having them around brought me happiness, more than I'd ever felt before them. They let me be myself, followed me anywhere, gave me a purpose."

"Well, I know for a fact you made them happy too," John responded, looking back at the graves for some of the only friends he'd ever had. "They showed me what being a friend means, and broke me out of this shell I'd put around myself. I was fighting for a reason, and it made me realize how much I want to help people."

"Yeah, I guess they brought out the best in both of us. More than any of their Stands, that was their real power," Kite said. The tears escaped from his eyes and began to run down his cheeks, but he still smiled with fondness.

After a few minutes, John pulled out a pack of cigarettes, opened it, and plucked two of them out.

"What are you doing?" Kite asked, watching him place the pack on Franky's tombstone.

"Having one in his honor," John said, using the lighter before offering it and the second cigarette to Kite. He smiled and accepted the offer, joining John in their special toast to their friend. Taking deep drags, the two coughed a little from lack of practice before holding out the cigarettes in front of them.

"So, when do you think you'll be leaving?" Kite asked, looking at John and taking another hit of his cigarette.

"In a few days, heading to basic training and then off to the war," John replied, taking another drag of his own. He turned to look at Kite, holding his hand. Kite smiled broadly and accepted, the two sharing a firm handshake.

"Good luck, and make sure to bring as many of them as you can back to their families. I think we've both seen enough for one lifetime."

John nodded, and together the two finished their cigarettes. They turned away from the graveyard and began to head their separate ways, each with a brighter future than ever before after the end to a long quest.

* * *

_Kite went on to become a famous Scene Writer and Director with his breakout film, "The Lost Heroes." It went on to break records in the box office and receive several Oscar nominations, even winning Best Picture. After all his success, Kite still keeps a picture of himself and the others in front of the Rabbit Hole Theatre, which he eventually turned into a rec center for troubled youths. Plaques on the door commemorate the friends he's lost in the past, so that he would never allow himself to forget them._

* * *

_Mary went on to become a high level member of the CIA, frequently working with the Speedwagon Foundation. She checks on the body of Creedence Clearwater once a month to make sure nothing happens to it, and has a personal mission to maintain secrecy about the events of San Diego. To that end, she took it upon herself to make a list of Stand Users in the United States, hoping to keep up with any possible threats to the nation like the one posed by Creedence Clearwater._

* * *

_John went on to join the Marines after basic training. Thanks to his Stand and the experience he gained on his journey with the Rabbit Hole, he cleared hell week with ease. He went on to have nearly fifty missions throughout his two years in the force, publicly saving several fellow soldiers. Some swear that he did far more, and that the enemy could never hit them while John was around, but nobody could ever confirm it._

_After retiring from the military, John headed into business and became a high end realtor living in Denver. After meeting his wife in the military, they had a son in 1968, who he named Joey Kite Jonas. His birth was the happiest moment of John's life. The family lives very comfortably, with John even working alongside Joseph Joestar's company a few times. He enjoyed being around the lively older gentleman, though they didn't become very close._

_John remembers his time with the Rabbit Hole fondly, and even has a copy of the photo Kite took of them together. On the anniversary of their final battle, Kite, John, and Mary all reunite at the cemetery where they talk about times past and enjoy a few drinks. Still, the event is always tinged with the sorrow of losing the ones close to them. At the end of the night, they say their goodbyes and head back to their happy homes, armed with fresh memories of the friends they still had._

_But the quiet that John enjoyed would never last. For when his son turned 16, he got into his own adventure that changed everything John knew. But that's a tale for another day._

The End.

* * *

**That is it for this chapter and the last of the fic, I hope you enjoyed reading it and please tell me what you think. Part two of this saga will start next year in January. Thanks for reading .**


End file.
